The Doomed Dorm
by Bolmung LK
Summary: FF#2 Marth and Roy are going to college for the first time together, but old friends and enemies await them in their dorm room! A creeper with a crush on Marth and Marth's older brother Ike who rejects him because he's gay. MarthXRoy and slight MarthXOC.
1. Chapter 1

**LK: Hihi!!! I'm going to be using an OC from my series LoL, so don't be frightened!! Xellos is a vampire with a mysterious past and is madly in love with Marth, but I won't give everything about LoL away here!**

**So no one is confused here, Marth and Roy have been together for a year now, since high school and Ike is Marth's older brother. Also Roy is seme and Marth is uke.**

**The Doomed Dorm**

_**Ch. 1 **_

Marth sighed, entrance exams were a bitch. He was normally the smart one, but somehow Roy had already aced his college entrance exams as where Marth was struggling. After a grueling four hours of staring at words and circles to fill in the answers, he completed the test and turned it in. As he stood up and grabbed his bags he could feel what sitting in that chair for hours did to his ass. He hissed in pain as he stretched his back and made his way out of the stuffy room.

'_Never ever again will I ever take a test that bloody long!'_ was his only thought as he walked off campus and to his car. As soon as he sat in the car his phone began to ring madly from his hand bag.

"Hello?" he said in a fake polite voice as he answered the phone.

"Marth babe! Are you done with the test yet?" came the notorious voice of Roy. Roy had already been accepted into the college and did not need to take this test again.

"Yeah I just finished, I think I did pretty good. I'm sure I passed at least."

"That's good. Hey, I just applies for our dorm room together, they still had an opening!" the redhead chirped over the static phone.

"Yes!" Marth pumped his fist up and down even though Roy couldn't' see it. "How much was the down payment?"

"Not bad, only half my paycheck. The only bad news is….we didn't get one where it's two beds in one room and that's it. Their only opening was an apartment with five bedrooms, with two people in each room. The better news is that we have a full sized kitchen, living room and bathroom. We won't need to leave the apartment to take a shower or cook!" Roy explained as Marth began to drive off the campus parking lot.

Marth remained silent.

"I'm sorry hun, I know how you don't like being close to other people but please put up with it. This is the best I can do!" Roy pleaded his lover to accept. "Plus I've already paid the first month's rent with the down payment!" he added to make his plea more sincere.

"It's fine, I'm sure it'll be okay. I mean if I get mad at someone I'll just stay in our room." Marth smiled, his lover was good to him, but he was still uneasy about living with eight other strangers.

"I promise I'll make this work! Now come pick me up, I'm ready to go." Was the last thing Roy said before they exchanged goodbyes.

After Marth picked Roy up they went home and had dinner. They waiting patiently for the phone to ring and get the news if they were accepted into the college or not. They waited several hours, but the phone didn't ring. Since it was late they decided to go to bed and that the college would call tomorrow.

"I'm going to take a shower and go to bed now, I'm so tired. That test gave me a head ache and my eyes hurt." Marth said as he leaned down and kissed Roy on the lips and walked into the bathroom.

Roy's lips curved into a sinister grin as he heard the shower water running. If looks could kill the bathroom door would've exploded and revealed Marth nudity to Roy. He stood up and quietly slinked over to the door with his hand resting on the knob. With a sudden burst of force Roy pushed the door open and ran in.

"_Oh miss damsel in distress! Never fear, Roy is here! I shall save you from the evil soap monster!!" _He proclaimed in a deep, manly voice.

Marth's eyes nearly popped out of his head, he certainly wasn't expecting his _knight in shining armor _to come to his 'rescue'. Roy stripped himself of his own clothes and jumped into the bathtub with Marth. Some of the bubbly water sloshed out of the side of the tub with Roy's fast and swift movements. Marth was about to protest that the bathtub wasn't a love-tub, but it was too late; Roy already had his lips clasped over his.

Marth wasn't sure if the temperature was rising because of Roy or because of the hot bath water, but either way…tonight was going to be a _very _steamy night.

Roy took a bottle of shampoo and unpropotionatly squirted a large amount of the foamy liquid into Marth's hair. He mussed it around until Marth's hair was a block of blue gel. He made horns, spikes and swirly peaks with his boyfriend's hair.

"Having fun are we?" Marth smiled with a soft giggle.

"I love your hair. It's _FAAAAABULOOUUUS!!!!" _Roy sang loudly as he savagely ran his hands through it more and more. He detached the shower head from the wall and sprayed Marth's overly clean head with it until all of the soap was out.

"My turn!" Marth said seductively as he snatched the open bottle off the edge of the tub. Returning the favor, Marth washed Roy's hair, but with less…vigor and enthusiasm. He massaged the soap into his scalp softly and slowly. Roy relaxed and leaned back into his lover's touch moaning slightly.

After the bath was over, they dried off and sat on the bed in just their towels together.

"Baths in America are soooo much different than in Japan." Marth commented, reffering to Japan's traditional just soak in hot water bathing.

"Hmph. They're more fun here." Roy stated as he pulled his towel off and scooted closer to the bluenette.

"It's been a year now hasn't it?" Roy asked casually.

"Mhm." Marth mumbled from face down in his pillow.

It had been a full year since Marth and Roy left Japan to go to college in America together. Marth's family, mainly his brother Ike, disapproved of his sexuality preference. Roy's family disliked him all together so the two of them ran away to the US to have a free life together.

When Marth was sixteen his neighbor next door, Xellos, confessed to him. Marth rejected him because he didn't realize that he was gay yet. After many rejections to him, Xellos moved away and Marth felt guilty and that maybe he'd chased him away. By the time Marth entered high school there were tons of gays already out of the closet, Roy being one of them. Roy and Marth met and Roy showed him that being gay wasn't evil or disgusting, it was a form of love. Marth fell for Roy and became outspokenly gay. Marth now holds lingering feelings of guilt for Xellos whom he rejected the year before.

Once Ike, Marth's brother, found out that he was gay he told their parents who in turn tried to force Marth to marry a family friend, Zelda. When Marth refused they beat him harshly. Roy barged in and swept Marth away to the US where they could live happily.

Now sitting on their crappy apartment bed in their crappy apartment room, they shared a crappy, but happy, apartment life together. Feeling tired and worn out, Marth changed into his pajamas and snuggled under the blankets. Roy frowned

"No love tonight Mar-Mar?" Roy sniffled with puppy eyes. Marth giggled at the new nickname.

"Please, not tonight. I'm exhausted." Marth pleaded with a yawn. Roy sighed and agreed as he snuggled up to Marth and they kissed goodnight.

They awoke to the loud ringing of the telephone the next morning. Normally they would ignore the call and continue sleeping, but Marth's eyes opened wide with realization. Maybe it was the college! He crawled over Roy as not to wake him up so he could have some quietness over the phone.

"Hello?" he answered in his usually phony polite voice.

"Yes this is Master Hand from Smash University, is a Marth Lowell around?" the eerie voice spoke.

"Yes! I'm Marth!" he stammered nervously.

"Congratulations, welcome to Smash U! You may pick up your student ID at the front desk today! Have a nice day!" the phone went dead silent.

"FUCK YES!!!" Marth exclaimed loudly, waking Roy out of a dead sleep.

"What!? Oh my god what!?" Roy panicked thinking that something was wrong.

"I was accepted!" Marth sighed dreamily with stars in his eyes.

Roy and Marth both leapt out of bed and began jumping around together, today was going to be one of the best days ever for them.

Being accepted into Smash U meant you could officially move into their dorms, so Marth and Roy packed everything up and threw it in the car. Unfortunately only about half of their stuff fit inside the tiny vehicle and thus they had to leave some behind for the time being.

They pulled into the dorm parking and practically flew into the main building. After receiving their keys to the dorm room they grabbed their boxes and bags and hauled them up to the room. The apartment that they'd be sharing with eight other people was located on the third floor of the apartment complex.

"Apartment #1146, right…..here." Roy said as he put the key in the door slot and turned it.

The door popped open and they walked inside cautiously, like zombies were waiting inside to eat them. The first thing that met Marth's eyes was the lovely blue couch and mocha colored coffee table in the living room.

The living room was massive to say the least, as was the kitchen. Everything was already fully, and beautifully, furnished. This gave them high hopes for their bedroom. They set their stuff down next to the door as they realized that they didn't know which room was to be theirs.

As if on cue a girl with long blonde hair and long elven ears walked out of the hallway and stopped in the living room.

"No way…Marth!?" Zelda exclaimed with her mouth agape. Marth blinked in confusion, serious confusion. The girl from back in Japan that his parents tried to make him marry was here in the US, at his college, in his dorm room??????????????????????????????

"Z-zelda! Holy crap! It's been forever! Why're you here?" Marth stammered as she pulled him into a hug.

"Well, after you left no one heard hide nor hair of you. Since my parents were trying to marry me off I decided it was time to get out while I could. On my way here guess who on God's green Earth I ran into!" she said as she bit her lower lip to add to the suspension.

"Who?" Marth tilted his head.

"Link!" she said with great volume in her voice.

"Wait….Link from high school Link?" Marth questioned with eyebrows perked.

"No Link the prostitute living in my basement..YES Link from high school! What other Link is there?" she exclaimed while laughing. Marth joined her laughter, how odd that they'd all meet up like this.

"I met him at the airport in Japan, he was kicked out of his grandma's house and didn't know where to go so he was just going to hop on the next flight and go anywhere to see where the 'wind' would take him. Luckily I ran into him and he decided to go to America with me. Next thing you know we're hitting it off in a coffee shop then we're living together and then…." She paused and showed Marth her hand.

"Oh my god, no freakin' way!" Marth ogled the diamond ring resting upon her ring finger.

"I know right! I was surprised too, but we fit right together don't' we?" she said as she began 'fangirling' over her ring. Marth coughed nervously.

"So uh…Do you go to school here? Is this your dorm room too?" he asked, unsure of why it made him uneasy.

"Yup and Link is my roommate. So who's the redhead? I he your…._boy toy_?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows in a provocative manner.

"Yes!" Roy chirped in as he flung his arms around Marth's shoulders form behind. Zelda giggled girlishly at the sight.

"Do you know which room is ours? We just got here." Marth asked trying to get back on track.

"Well I'd imagine ti could only be the only room left open, the one inbetween mine and- " she paused mid sentence and Marth gave her a quizzical look.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"You see, there's something you need to know. After you abandoned your life in Japan, Ike felt horridly guilty and came to America to find you. He ran into me and Link and we've been in contact for some time now. He wants to apologize to you, Marth. He needed to go to college just like everyone else and since I was going to go to Smash U…he came with me and Link. Since we applied for a dorm room at the same time we got…lunched into the same apartment. " she explained with an uneasy expression, she wasn't sure if Marth would hate it or love it.

Marth's expression went from grim horror to a soft smile.

"So he's here? Now? In the room next door?" he asked wishfully.

"No, he's in the room, next to _you_." She smiled now that she could read his relaxed expression.

Marth untangled himself from Roy's arms with a quite pardon and walked down the hall.

"Which room is Ike's?" he asked from the hallway.

"The one straight ahead is Ike's. There are five room, 2 on each side and one in the middle. The one in the middle, or straight ahead, is Ike's and his roommate's." she explained.

Marth walked down the hallways passing four doors on either side until he faced a door that faced directly down the hallway. Timidly he knocked on the door and got a response almost immediately.

_(Sorry if I'm confusing you, this is the only way I know how to describe this. If FF would allow us to put links in our stories I'd link you a drawing of what I'm talking about. So if you really want to see it go to my profile and one of the first things you should see is __**SSBB – The Doomed Dorm Room Layout **__with a link to the picture.)_

"Come in!" the all too familiar voice said from beyond the wooden door.

Marth opened the door ajar and peeked inside. There was obviously two people living in the room for there were two sides equally furnished. The one on the left was clearly Ike's because he was laying on his bed with his legs crossed and reading a magazine. From this position Ike could not see his guest and wasn't paying attention enough to look up. Marth walked inside the room and closed the door behind him.

"Ike…." Marth whispered softly as he shifted position so that his arms were behind himself clasped together and his weight was on one leg.

Ike froze up. _'That voice…'_

Ike dropped the magazine off to his side and say up. Gazing up anxiously his eyes landed upon the sight of his younger brother with a timid and shy smile on his lips.

"Marth!" he cried as he jumped up and pulled him into a very harsh hug. Marth returned the hug but with less fervor.

"Where have you been?" Ike started to sob into Marth's shoulder. Nervously Marth pulled away from him and cleared his throat.

"Living in an apartment down town with Roy." He said simply, unsure of what he was supposed to be feeling at the moment.

"I'm so sorry, I was such a fool. Please forg-" Marth cut Ike off before he could go on a rampage.

"It's ok. To be honest, it was all for the better. I'm happy now and I'm not mad. If I was still angry I'd of just left campus, I wouldn't have bothered to come see you." Marth spoke calmly and quietly, as if quelling Ike of his emotional outburst.

"Wait, you said you _"would've just left campus" _when you found out I was here. Did you not come to the campus to meet me in the first place?" Ike asked, why else would Marth be here?

"Nope, I actually didn't know you were here until about fifteen seconds before I walked in the door. I'm your new neighbor." He explained with a bright smile.

"Fuckin' seriously?" Ike gawked.

"Yup. Best part is my room is right next to yours." Marth chirped as he pointed towards the door.

"Holy crap dude…." Ike's jaw dropped.

"I wonder how many more people I know I'll meet here." Just as Marth said that a small noise came from across the room.

"I don't know what's going on between you two but…Hi Marth!!" the guy from across the room said with an all too gleeful wave of his gloved hand.

Marth's heart nearly stopped beating. _He _was here too?

"You gotta be shitting me….Xellos!?" Marth's mind reeled. The gay guy he rejected so many times back in Japan was here too?

"Hi!" Xellos repeated with the same unusual high level of cheer.

"Xellos!?" Marth repeated in shock.

"Hi!!" Xellos got even cheerier by the second.

"XELLOS!!??!?" Marth yelled so loud Roy came flying into the room with Zelda right behind him.

"Hihi!!" Xellos smiled innocently as if nothing in the world was wrong at all.

Marth was froze in position in a state of total what the fuckness. First Zelda and Link, then Ike and now Xellos? Maybe if he asked where his lost iPhone was it'd magically appear too.

"Did you say Xellos? As in that guy that used to stalk you and ask you out like every day?" Roy asked with a cocked eyebrow. Marth could only nod his head.

Roy cautiously approached Xellos where he sat on his bed with his legs crossed over the edge of the mattress. Roy began to inspect this new character from Marth's past that he'd yet to meet. He had medium length black hair a tad messy, but maybe that's how it was supposed to look. His eyes were a beautiful, but oddly dangerous, shade of violet and he was wearing mostly women's lingerie. He had on a normal white dress shirt with a black vest thing over it with black shorts and women's thigh high tights with garters on. All in all is was obvious that the man was gay off his rocker and slightly tipsy if not drunk.

Roy wasn't sure if the huge grin plastered on Xellos' face was creepy, evil, perverted or some strange combination of the three. Either way he got a very sinister vibe from the guy and wasn't sure if he should trust him. Roy slinkered back to Marth's side and whispered in his ear.

"Is he _evil_?" he asked with all seriousness.

"I'm not sure, but he's nicer than he looks. He may have of stalked me and hit on me but he was never mean or evil-like." Marth answered truthfully.

"Fancy meeting you here, Marth!" Xellos said with an old English accent.

"Yeah hi, _**please**_ tell me you're just visiting." Marth inwardly pleaded.

"No no, I'm here because back when I was in Japan they said the US was short on teaching assistants who knew Japanese. So I volunteered and moved here. I'm a TA you know." He said with his silly half drunken accent, the smile of doom never leaving his face.

(_**TA = Teacher's Assistant – An undergraduate student who is exceptionally smart that helps teachers teach classes.)**_

"Are you really smart enough for that?" Roy asked, not intending to be mean but he didn't really care.

For the first time Xellos frowned. "Was that an insult?"

"Kinda." Roy admitted.

"Wow Marth, you picked a dumb little fucker to date didn't you?" Xellos resumed his evil smiling as he spoke.

"How'd you know we were dating!? Last time we met I wasn't even gay!" Marth hissed.

"I didn't know, but thanks for confirming that for me." Xellos snickered sinisterly.

'_SHIT FUCK DAMN!' _Marth cursed in his head.

"Okay I need to finish unpacking…..goodbye!" Marth said snottily as he turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

"M-marth…?" Ike whimpered as he saw his brother retreat from the room.

"So much for you saying he wasn't evil. That guy reeks of rape and murder." Roy said as chills ran down his spine. Marth stopped walking and Roy gave him a confused look. "What?"

Marth began to laugh quietly. "You know, now that I look back on it. I think I didn't come out of the closet sooner because I was _afraid _of him and what he'd do to me once he found out I was gay too." He said solemnly but then discarded the thought and began to pick up some of his belongings from the living room.

After a couple hours they had everything in their room set up and everything from the old apartment moved in, with much help from Ike. They were finally settled down and they both laid down on the bed and sighed in relief.

"Do you think that Xellos guy is still interested in you?" Roy asked non-chalantly .

"I don't know to be honest, but he doesn't act the same way he used to around me. Before he'd glomp me and hit on me every chance he got. Now it just seems like I'm a pleasant memory." Marth shrugged.

"Did you notice he has fangs?" Marth added.

"He has fangs!? What the fuck? Is he a monster or something?" Roy sat up and gave Marth a scared look.

"Haha yeah kinda. He's a vampire, but hey Professor Mewtwo is a Pokémon, or pocket monster. I don't see how vampire is a whole lot more crazy." Marth spoke without a fear in the word as where Roy was shaking.

"Does he sparkle?" Roy asked with instant curiosity. Marth couldn't hold back his laughter, honestly he didn't know. But if Xellos did in fact sparkle, he'd make sure to make a few jokes about him.

---Later that day---

Marth and Roy went to the campus main office where they picked up their student IDs and selected their classes. They made sure to have at least a couple of the same classes with each other. After they got their student loan money they bought their books and brought them all back to their dorm room and set them up neatly on their new bookshelf.

They began to hear new voices from beyond the walls of their room and figured that the others who lived here too must be in. Deciding that they wanted to go meet everyone they made their way to the living room.

"Hey Marth! It's Link, look!" Zelda began pointing with both index fingers at her fiancé who casually glanced at them,

"Oh hey Marth! It's been ages!" Link greeted him and Roy with a warm smile. After exchanged hellos with the people he already knew he went on to meet the other four residents he did not know.

"I'm Peach, me and Zelda go waaay back!" the blonde wearing all pink said happily.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Pit! Me and Peach are together so we're sharing a room!" the brown haired boy with wings added.

"You've got wings, did you drink some redbull?" Roy teased.

"No! I'm an angel!! I swear I don't have a redbull obsession!" Pit exclaimed. Peach rolled her eyes.

"I didn't accuse you of an addiction!" Roy half yelled. Marth calmed him so that the other two could be introduced.

"I'm Samus and this is my boyfriend Snake, all you need to know." Said the other woman sitting on the love seat next to a rugged man.

"Hello, I'm Marth and this is my…boyfriend Roy. Yes we're gay but we won't rape you I promise." Marth teased. Marth instantly cringed when he remembered that Xellos is here too and began to frantically look around to make sure the creep wasn't ogling him from some corner. Much to his relief Xellos was nowhere to be seen and the others all engaged in conversation.

"So Marth, Zelda and Ike told me that you know Xellos. Is this true?" Peach asked.

"Erm, yes I _used _to know him, but that was a few years ago. I really don't wanna talk about it." He sighed.

"Oh dear, did something bad happen?" Peach asked with concern.

"No, I just don't want anything to do with him. He's a creeper." Marth added the last bit with a hint of disgust. "Why? Does he have some sort of heinous record around here or something?" Marth asked curiously.

"Not really. Nothing besides he's been here for three years and _no one _on campus knows anything about him. Even Ike who has been his roommate for a year knows so little about him. We're all just kind of curious I guess." Peach said as she reached for her glass of soda.

"He's looney.." Snake said form across the room. "The guy gives me the creeps, especially since I've never seen him eat, sleep or do anything human-like for that matter. I think he's an alien." Samus added.

"He's a vampire." Marth stated flatly. Everyone gasped, including Xellos himself who just walked in the room. "Xellos is a vampire!?" Xellos exclaimed with obviously fake gasping sounds. When his mouth opened to gasp Roy got a clear shot of the fangs Marth spoke of, they were pretty scary in his opinion.

Xellos grabbed a black and red wine bottle out of the fridge and said "I hope he doesn't bite me!" sarcastically as he walked back to his room with his beloved bottle.

Everyone in the room stayed silent for a couple seconds before Ike broke it.

"And I've been sharing a room with him for a year now?" Ike asked in shock as he began checking his neck for signs of puncture wounds.

"Do you think he sparkles?" Zelda asked in half amusement.

"You know I asked that same thing." Roy responded.

Everyone stifled a giggle and agreed that he in fact did, and that's just how gay he was.

"He's so gay he _sparkles?_" Snake asked with pure confusion written across his face, clearly not getting the joke.

Suddenly the oven dinged and Peach jumped up. "Dinner time everyone!"

The only conversation that sparked over dinner was about how long people had lived in the dorm and what classes they were all taking.

"I've been here a year now." Ike shuddered, but somehow Marth wasn't convinced that it was out of disgust for his roommate.

"Me and Sammy have been here for two years." Snake said through a mouthful of noodles.

"I told you not to call me that in front of other people." Samus snipped at him with her fork.

"So he can call you that in bed?" Roy teased and earned himself a Samus Death Glare from hell.

"Me and Link moved in last year with Ike. It was fun trying to figure out which college to pick and how we chanced upon this one was sheer luck!" Zelda said and then took another bite of food.

"Me and Pit are new to this semester, just like Marth and Roy. But we moved in last week." Peach said as she clasped Pit's hand.

"Roy and I just got here today, clearly." Marth pointed out the obvious.

Everyone stopped talking and moving when they heard Xellos' voice from down the hall. Since he was still in his room they couldn't tell exactly what he was saying.

"Is he seriously talking to himself?" Roy asked.

"Why are you so leery of him?" Marth questioned him.

"Why aren't you? He's a freak." Roy sputtered and Marth sighed.

They all shrugged it off and continued eating and chatting, until Xellos actually walked into the kitchen again. They all froze and stopped and he dropped the empty bottle into the trash can and then receded back into his room. Once he was gone they all sighed in relief and picked the conversation back up.

Once they were all finished eating they all pitched in to clean up. Marth handed Peach all the plates and she washed them then handed them to Zelda who dried them then Snake put them away. The others focused on cleaning the table and stove.

"Card game time! It's a great way to get to know one another!" Pit exclaimed as he slapped down a deck of cards. They all jumped in and began playing endless round of poker, go fish, 21 and every other card game they knew of. Before they knew it it was already two in the morning and thankfully classes didn't start for another week.

Snake and Samus went back into their room and immediately went to sleep. Link and Zelda took ashower together before going to bed. Peach and Pit weren't tired in the slightest and watched a movie in the living room together. Marth and Roy were locked in a battle of war the card game still and Ike was dog tired.

"Ike, if you're so tired why don't you go to bed?" Roy asked as he laid down a seven.

"Can't." he replied simply with his chin resting on the edge of the table.

"Why not?" Marth asked as he beat Roy's hand with a king.

"Xellos will rape me…." Ike whined.

"You've been living with him for a year now and have yet to be raped, why would that change now?" Marth said as he moved a few strands of stray hair from his face and then put a jack down.

"I know that, but now I'm too scared." He confessed to his fears.

"Then sleep on the couch." Roy suggested and he lost yet another hand to Marth.

"But Peach and Pit are watching a movie on it." Ike said sadly as he glanced over at the happy couple.

"Then go sleep in your own bed and ignore the monster in the closet." Marth immediately began to laugh at his own joke, the so called monster was gay and thus in the closet and he was in fact some sort of monster. Ike and Roy must also of gotten this joke and laughed with him.

"Fine." Ike gave in and bid them a goodnight.

Peach and Pit finished their movie and headed off to bed at four in the morning, however Marth and Ike were still battling.

"You're good at this!" Roy exclaimed. "But I'm tired now, my ass hurts from this chair." He complained.

"I know how you feel! That four hour test at the main office yesterday made my ass turn to jelly." Marth said sympathetically as he picked up all of the cards and put them back neatly in the box. They left the box on the table and they headed off to bed and went to sleep.

"This is crazy but fun heh." Marth noted.

"I think it's scary and we're all gonna get raped." Roy half joked half shook in fear.

Marth sighed, Roy had an over active imagination.


	2. Chapter 2

_**LK: So I went back and reread the first chapter and decided to continue it now instead of a different fanfic. So enjoy!**_

_"You're good at this!" Roy exclaimed. "But I'm tired now, my ass hurts from this chair." He complained._

_"I know how you feel! That four hour test at the main office yesterday made my ass turn to jelly." Marth said sympathetically as he picked up all of the cards and put them back neatly in the box. They left the box on the table and they headed off to bed and went to sleep._

_"This is crazy but fun heh." Marth noted._

_"I think it's scary and we're all gonna get raped." Roy half joked half shook in fear._

_Marth sighed, Roy had an over active imagination._

The next morning Marth woke up to Roy's hand running up and down his soft, pale stomach. Marth giggled at the tickling touch and pushed his lover's hand aside.

"Aww….you don't like my wake-up call babe?" Roy whispered huskily into Marth's sensitive ear.

"I do, but it tickles." He smiled softly. Roy took this moment to stand up and face Marth from the side of the bed. Marth remained motionless and oblivious to what was about to happen. Roy dive bombed onto the bed on top of Marth and began tickling him all over.

"Aiiieeeee!" Marth squealed like a twelve year old school girl. Roy laughed manically at Marth's feminine voice as he proceeded to touch and prod Marth's overly sensitive body. Marth tried to protest, but Roy's attacks were far too overpowering and Marth lost his voice.

"N-no…hhhagaa stofffff! Roooooouuuu! Mff!" he couldn't manage a single useful word. Instinct kicked in and Marth roughly shoved the redhead off of him and Roy went toppling to the foot of the bed. The bluenette jumped off the bed and ran to the edge of the room. Roy stood up off the bed and scratched his feet across the ground like a bull about to charge. Marth braced himself and stuck his arms out waiting.

Roy leapt at him and shoved Marth backwards into the wall with a loud thud, but not hard enough to cause pain. Marth let out a loud groan as Roy continued his tickle fest and thrust his hands to Marth's belly. This time Marth got revenge by attacking Roy's neck with his mouth and teeth. Roy let out a yelp of surprise and stopped his assault and pulled his lover into a tight hug. Marth dragged his mouth from Roy's neck and down to his collar bone. He made small licks and nips of his skin on the way down.

Roy picked him up by the thighs and Marth wrapped his legs around Roy's waist. Roy balanced himself by pressing Marth's back up against the wall. Roy grinded him hips into Marth's crotch and let out a loving moan of pleasure. Marth hissed in delight as he felt Roy's stiffening manhood press into his own. Marth's pajama pants were becoming irritating and stuffy and Roy's boxers were depraving them from being truly together. Marth's lips locked with Roy's as their bodies rubbed and pushed together.

Marth reached down and tugged at the hem of Roy's black boxers and tried his best to push them down, but to no avail. His arms weren't long enough and he was forced to use one of his feet to push them down to Roy's knees. This allowed Roy's now standing erection to touch the harsh fabric of Marth's pants. Roy disapproved of the unpleasant feeling of sensitive penis to cotton pants and dropped Marth to his feet and ripped his pants down quickly.

"Impatient aren't we?" Marth panted as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck.

"Bed…now!" Roy demanded as he pulled the blue haired male-vixen by the arm and practically tossed him face first into the edge of the bed. Marth was bent half way over the bed with his belly on the matress and his feet on the ground. Marth didn't seem to mind at being handled so roughly. Marth's hard erection was pressed neglectedly into the mattress and was completely ignored as Roy placed his own body on top of him. Marth spread his legs a little more as he felt Roy's hardness push against his bottom.

"N-now please…" Marth pleaded as he lifted his butt into Roy's direction even more as if physically pleading as well. A plead that Roy did not ignore.

Roy reached into the nightstand and pulled out a small bottle of liquid and squirted a plentiful amount onto his thick erection. With a finger that had lubricant on it he stuck it into Marth's unprepared hole. Marth's eyes closed his pleasure and a small hint of uncomfort. Roy pulled his finger in and out a few times before adding a second one. Marth let out an audible gasp as Roy's pace increased.

"R-roy!" he hissed as the fingers were removed from his body. Roy replaced his fingers with the tip of his swelled cock and pushed gently. After moments of pushing and pulling himself in and out of Marth's tight entrance he was ready for the full thing.

Roy couldn't contain himself any longer and thrust his full length inside of Marth with a grunt. Marth's eyes shot open wide in half surprise, half raw pleasure. Marth panted and hissed madly as Roy pounded himself in and out of his lover continuously. Marth's ignored manhood wasn't left forgotten for long as Roy paused to wrap his arms around Marth's lower waist and lifted him to his knees. Marth had his butt up in the air with his chest lying flat on the bed. Roy continued his thrusts as he grabbed Marth's cock that swayed with every pounce of Roy's movements.

"Oh god Roy….please touch me!" he breathed out breathlessly.

The redhead's aggression grew from his lover's plea and began to stroke his erection as he drove himself deeper into him. Marth was quickly being pushed to the brink of his sexuality and leaned up on one elbow and used his other arm to reach behind and grab Roy's upper thigh and pulled as if he were trying to urge him to go faster. Roy leaned down and made sloppy kisses down the middle of Marth's back as fast as his own back would let him bend **and **hump at the same time.

A pit of warmth pooled in Marth's body as Roy came to his climax, the sensation of his lover experiencing orgasm brought him to his own release. Marth's white, silky seed was spilt over the bedsheets as he let out a final moan. Marth released Roy's thigh as Roy pulled out of his anus.

"Oh Roy…" he sighed as he slunk down onto the bed on his belly. He quickly got back up on his hands and knees as he realized that he'd just laid down in a puddle of his own fluids. He let out an irritated sigh and let his head hang down.

"What's wrong? Was it not as good as you expected? I mean I did my best….." Roy's voice became quiet.

"No! I just….I'm now covered in….myself…" he sighed again, this time laughing as he did so. Roy glanced down at Marth's belly and chest and let out a roaring laugh as he fell to the ground in a fit of giggles.

"Okay laugh it up….I'm gonna take a shower. **You** can wash the sheets." He gave Roy a catty smile and used the clean end of the sheets to wipe himself off. Roy was about to protest but Marth had already put his pajama pants back on and dashed out of the rom and into the bathroom by the time he'd finished his giggle episode.

"Damnit…." Roy huffed as he stood up to gather the sheets.

Marth let out a sigh of relief as he took the incredibly dirty pajama bottoms off and proceeded to take a hot shower. He took his sweet ass time as he shaved his legs and other areas as if he were a girl about to wear a miniskirt. Much to his relief Marth would never have to shave his face and chest, the doctors told him that his body did produce enough testosterone and too much estrogen to grow facial hair. Maybe those chemicals were what also made him gay. He shrugged it off and stepped out of the shower.

He dried off with a plain white towel that had been sitting on a shelf stuffed with towels. He noted that the bathroom was almost like a hotel room and had a magical and endless supply of white towels at all times. He wrapped the towel around his waist and picked up his dirty pants with his index finger and thumb and held it away from the rest of the body as to not touch it. Just as he closed the door behind him he was met with the sight of Xellos at the end of the hallway.

"Good morning gorgeous!" Xellos chirped with his usual grin that said _"I like you being half naked"_.

"H…..hi…." Marth froze, he didn't want to walk to his bedroom door because that'd look like he was advancing on Xellos and he might take it the wrong way. Marth stood there in thought for a moment with a stupid look plastered across his face.

"Aren't you cold? I mean you're all _wet _and _naked_. If you stand like that for too long you'll freeze to death." He said in an almost seductive voice.

"I…I took a shower…and now I need….to get back to my room…." Marth spoke in stutters as he slowly and cautiously walked towards his bedroom door. Xellos made no sign of movement, but Marth feared that he'd begin walking towards him at any second. Marth made it safely to his door and with his free hand he opened the door and was about to walk in. He inwardly sighed that he made it to the door without Xellos making a sexual remark or doing anything perverted. Just as he almost got inside the doorway he stopped to listen to listen because Xellos had begun talking again.

"Oh yeah, could you keep it down next time? These walls are incredibly thin and you're a screamer. You woke me up…you know your bed is against the same wall that mine is. I could literally punch a hole through the wall from my bed and strangle you from your bed." Xellos spoke as if this were a perfectly normal thing to say. Marth's heart beat began to jump and flutter around and not in a good way. A pain in his left arm signified that a heart attack was on its way and he needed to escape from Xellos' path before he died and had his dead body raped.

He slammed the door behind him and tossed the pants to the other end of the room. He got dressed as quickly as possible and Roy gave him a look.

"Something wrong?" he asked as he paused putting the new sheets on the bed.

"I'm going to the main office. We're changing rooms NOW!" he yelled as he struggled to get his shoes on.

"Why?" Roy cocked his head a little.

"Xellos is why….he can hear everything we say and do….even what we did this morning…." He began hyperventilating as he finished tying his shoes. Roy's face went white.

"I'm coming with you!" he exclaimed and within seconds they were out the door.

Peach and Zelda who had been in the living room gave each other questionable looks.

"What do you think they're in a big hurry for?" Peach asked.

"Who knows. Maybe the magazine stand is about to run out of gay porno mags." Zelda giggled knowing that this was more than unlikely true. Peach however didn't get the hint and blushed.

"Oh dear…" Peach whispered.

Once at the front desk Marth agreed that he would be the one to talk to the teller because Roy had an anger issue when he was panicking. Roy stayed back in the waiting room while Marth waited in line. Finally it was Marth's turn at the counter.

"Hello, I need to change rooms IMMEDIATELY!" he exclaimed as he slammed his fist down on the counter.

"Sorry but all the rooms are full, check back later to see if anyone dropped out." The teller didn't look up from his paper work on the desk.

"You don't understand! There's this **thing **living in my dorm apartment and it's going to strangle me to death and then rape my dead corpse!" Marth pleaded with his hands clasped together.

"Gee…I hope it doesn't attack **me **tonight.." the teller said as he finally looked up. Marth felt his stomach twist and turn. Xellos gave him a worried look as if he had **no **idea what Marth was talking about. Marth's right eye twitched and his mouth curled downward in an awkward frown.

"Xellos what're you doing behind the front desk counter?" Marth asked as he recomposed himself.

"I'm a TA and a volunteer. Before classes start I help out at the front desk in the mornings. Sorry, but there are no free rooms available and frankly if there was a monster living in your bedroom it would of killed you already. Rape? I don't know, but I suggest mouse traps." Xellos' expression went normal, if blank altogether and began to pull out a piece of paper.

'_How exactly are mouse traps supposed to stop a rapist…?_' Was Marth's only thought commentary on what Xellos just said.

"What times are you **not** working the front desk?" Marth asked as he tried to settle the nausea in his stomach.

"I only work from seven A.M. to noon. So after noon I get off. Why did you wanna go do something darling?" Xellos faked affection.

"**No.**" Marth said bluntly and walked away quickly. He slowly walked back to Roy in the waiting room and flopped down into a chair.

"How'd it go? Not well I take it…" Roy frowned.

"Xellos works the front desk….." was all Marth had to say to make Roy grind his teeth in anger.

"You know what! We don't have to take this shit!" the redhead's Irish temper was beginning to show and Marth tried his best to calm him.

"Hey he said he gets off at noon, why don't we come back then and try..to…Roy stop!"

Roy ignored Marth's reasoning and marched over to the front desk and began yelling at the top of his lungs.

"You know what you sick freak, leave me and Marth the fuck alone or I'll beat you to a bloody pulp! I'll have you know we signed up for this school because of its fighting tourna-….hey you're not Xellos…." Roy paused and stared at the unphased blonde male that was sitting at the front desk.

"I know that." The half masked man stated flatly.

"Wh-where'd Xellos go?" Roy asked dumbfoundedly.

"He's using his five minute break right now. If you want to beat the _Ring Champion _to death you'll have to wait five more minutes. Have a nice day jack wagon." The blonde's red piercing eyes scared Roy more than his attitude and he backed off and ran back to Marth.

Roy came running back into the waiting room where Marth was stuck in a facepalm that he did not let go of.

"Okay, why don't we come back after noon?" Roy suggested.

"How'd yelling at Xellos go?" Marth asked as his hand finally fell from his face.

"He's on break, let's just leave." Roy sighed and they walked out together.

Marth's stomach finally settled and then grumbled in hunger so they both hopped in their car and drove off into the city to find something to eat. They must've passed up at least ten restaurants before they finally picked one they both liked. While eating they made small talk about their current situation.

"I really want to change rooms." Roy said after a sip of his soda.

"I mean, at first I was hell bent about getting out of there, but now that I'm cooled off I think it's just best if we both avoid him. You know, just not talk to him even if he talks to us." Marth suggested.

"It's too creepy! We can't have sex without him hearing!" Roy complained.

"Yeah well, it doesn't matter. The walls are so thin, even if we changed rooms our next door neighbors would still hear us. It doesn't matter if it's Xellos or someone else who hears us doing the deed, there's no way to have personal sex in that school." Marth explained and then took a big bite of his burger.

"Yeah but…..I'd rather it be someone else that hears…not him…not someone who's possibly still in love with you." Roy hissed agrrivatedly as he stuffed a french fry in his mouth. Something in Marth's deep consciousness stirred.

_"You know, now that I look back on it. I think I didn't come out of the closet sooner because I was __afraid __of him and what he'd do to me once he found out I was gay too."_

"Earth to Marth! I repeat, Earth to planet Mars!" Roy began yelling through his hands that formed an imaginary megaphone. Marth looked up with a slight blush and a dumb look on his face.

"Wha..?" he mumbled.

"You spaced out on me bro, can't do that when I'm talking!" Roy bonked him on the head lightly.

"Sorry, but I was thinking about something I said yesterday. Do you think he's still in love with me?" Marth asked, the expression on his face unchanging.

"Maybe." Roy said, unsure of what Marth was getting at. Marth looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Why?" Roy asked as he set his drink down.

"If he was still in love with me…..why did he mention a death threat?" the blue haired boy asked himself.

"He gave you a death threat! I'm gonna kick his fucking ass! Did he threaten you because he wanted sex! Did he shove you up against the wall and demand sex or he'd kill you!" Roy stood up and roared so loud that the entire fast food join looked at him.

"Roy calm down! I said no such thing and neither did he! He simply stated that the walls are so thin he could punch through them." Marth intentionally left off the strangle part knowing that Xellos wasn't serious and that Roy would actually try to kick Xellos' ass and **fail** miserably.

"Oh." He sat back down and tried to ignore all the stares from the public. "So how did you translate punching a hole through the wall into a death threat?" he asked as he tried to nervously finish his food.

"Well not a _death _threat so to say, more or less it was him saying he was gonna punch a hole- nevermind…." Marth sighed and ate his food quickly to avoid conversation. Roy's brow furrowed, Marth was acting odd.

"I think we should still go to the main office and-"

"I wanna go see a movie! A long, quiet movie in which we don't talk." Marth interrupted him.

"Okay what's wrong?" Roy's voice became quiet and sad.

"I just….don't want to talk about Xellos. I want to spend time with you, alone." He said softly, the look in Marth's eyes melted all anger and hesitation in Roy.

"Okay." Roy leaned across the table and kissed him chastely on the lips.

They finally left and were going to go to the movies, but sadly the only movie theater in that city didn't open until well after noon and so they decided to just stop by the store and pick up some much needed things.

At the store they were picking out things like their own towels, school clothes and all sorts of school and dorm related items. As they made their way to the food section Marth snatched a box of cookies and threw it in the cart non-chalantly.

"I thought you said you gave those up." Roy said as he picked the box of Oreos up.

"I…did, but I would like some every now and then. Is that an issue?" Marth said with an innocent look.

"Oreos are the most fattening thing **ever**. If you ate these you'd need to hit the gym for four hours every day for the next month." Roy said as he attempted to put them back on the shelf, but Marth grabbed him by the wrist and took them back.

"Are you calling me fat?" Marth's voice had that _'I will devour your fucking soul'_ hint to it. Roy swallowed hard in fear. Calling Marth a fatass is the last thing a person would say on this living planet before they were sent to the grave. Marth wasn't fat at all, but he was very self-conscious.

"No! I was just saying that…..j-just…ok you can have them…" Roy gave in and nearly began shaking in fear at the pure rage flowing through Marth's otherwise fragile body.

Without another word Marth returned to his all smiles and sunshine ways and they continued down the sweets aisle. A loud sound from the next aisle over caught their attention and like normal nosey humans they ran over to see what the commotion was.

"For fucks sake Zelda!" came the voice of a very distraught Link.

"Link how many goddamn times do I have to tell you, a glass of soda every now and then doesn't make you fat! I go to the gym for four hours every day!" she hissed. Marth giggled at the familiar scene.

Link got up off the floor and picked up the two liter of soda that Zelda had chucked at his noggin and threw it roughly back into the shopping cart.

"God do you have to be so damn rough!" Zelda hissed as Link's aggression.

"You're the rough one! You _threw _it at me!" he yelled back with twice the rage.

"God I love it when you yell at me like that!" Zelda purred and cuddled into him. Link remembered that Zelda often picks fights just to see him acting like a "true man" and hugged her back.

"You shouldn't exercise bedroom role playing stories in the middle of a store." Marth said as he laughed at the two.

"Whoo! Take it off Link!" Roy hollered and earned himself his second public gawking of the day. Marth slapped him upside the head as in "shut up".

"Oh hi Marth, hi Roy!" Zelda waved.

"T-take it off….?" Link mumbled dumbfounded.

"What a coincidence!" Marth said as he approached Zelda who was just now letting go of Link.

"I know right. We keep bumping into each other! What're you guys buying?" Zelda peeked inside their cart.

"Oroes! Delicious, fattening, chocolaty Oreos!" Marth said sensually as he huggled the box. Zelda giggled, Marth was truly adorable.

"So you agree! They're fattening!" Roy huffed as he put his hands on his hips. Marth ignored him and turned his attention back to Zelda who was now attempting to steal his precious Oreos.

"Mine!" Marth hissed comically. Zelda gave in and released the goods.

"Hey do we have a microwave in the kitchen? I don't remember?" Marth asked as he looked back inside the cart at all the microwavable ramen cups.

"Yup, it's Snake's, but he doesn't mind." She said.

The four of them shopped together for the next hour or so and then checked out together. Once out in the parking lot they stopped to talk.

"Hey, we're not going directly home, but we don't want our food to spoil. Do you think you could take it in your can are just toss it in our room for us and put the milk and stuff in the fridge?" Marth asked.

"Sure! Our car has a massive trunk so it should be no problem at all!" Zelda agreed and they put everything in Link and Zelda's car and they headed home. Roy and Marth went to the movie theater since it was about to open.

They got popcorn and sodas and watched a comedy movie together. The movie was about a guy trying to get laid before prom, but failing miserably. After the movie was over they walked out laughing their asses off. They then tried to go back to the apartment, but they got caught in traffic.

"Oh come on! It's Sunday afternoon, why the fuck is there so much traffic?" Roy bellowed.

"No idea." Marth reclined back and closed his eyes, this was going to take a while.

"MOVE YOUR ASS THE FUCKING LIGHT IS GREEN DOUCHE BAG!" Roy yelled with his head out of the car window as he honked his horn madly.

"Roy stop it!" Marth pulled him back inside the car.

"No! This twat on the motorcycle in front of us is a shit stomping chuckle fucker!" Roy continued honking his horn as if it'd get louder and deafen the poor bike rider.

Marth rolled his eyes and giggled. Roy was defiantly Irish. Marth's giggle didn't last long as the person on the motorcycle stepped off their bike and approached their car, clearly having heard the statement.

"Roy! Roll up the fucking window!" Marth yelled as he reached for the window switch.

"No, he's clearly got something to say to me!" the redhead undid his seat belt and opened his door. Marth gripped at him desperately and screeching for him to stop. Roy paid no heed to Marth and proceeded to confront the biker outside of the car.

"Roy he might hurt you!" Marth screamed in fear; Roy continued to ignore him. Marth ducked behind the dash board, unable to watch what he presumed was going to be a brawl.

"Oh god Roy, why do you do these things!" Marth shook in fear from the floorboard. The only thing that Marth heard was Roy's scream of pain and terror; Marth cringed as the sound of his lover being beat to a bloody pulp. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes, but before they did Roy jumped back into the car and sped off to the side of the road and drove down the shoulder. Marth sat back in his seat and saw that Roy looked frightened, but completely unharmed.

"What happened?" Marth asked.

"Xellos rides a motorcycle! That's what happened!" Was all Roy said as he sped through a stop light and was quickly pulled over by a cop.

"You and your fucking attitude! Now we're gonna get a fucking ticket dipshit!" Marth crossed his arms and looked out the window.

The officer gave Roy a three hundred dollar fine for driving on the shoulder, speeding and running a red light. Roy then drove off slowly and carefully.

"I'm sorry." Roy said after well over ten minutes later.

Marth didn't respond.

"I think I need anger management or pills." He admitted in defeat.

Marth still didn't reply.

"Are you mad?" the redhead asked as he glanced at the back of Marth's blue head.

"I'm sorry okay!" tears were pooling in Roy's eyes and blurring his vision. Marth heard the tears in his voice and didn't care.

"Are you never going to talk to me again!" Roy let the tears fall freely.

"Why bother? You never fucking listen to me." Marth said with great irritation.

"I'm sorry…"

"I know I'm the uke, but that doesn't mean you don't have to listen to me or that my opinion doesn't matter."

"I'm sorry…."

Marth remained quiet again.

"I'll make it up to you…" Roy tried to reach a hand out to grab one of Marth's. Marth's arms were crossed and thus made it harder for Roy to just reach out for one. When his hand made contact with Marth's arm the blue haired boy twisted away. Roy looked back to the road sadly.

"Be mad, stay mad and always be mad. You'll never change will you? No matter how many times I apologize for something you never forgive me." Roy's anger began to settle in again.

Marth didn't say a word.

"You always do this! You don't talk things out with me! All you ever do is refuse to talk and wait until I can't take it anymore then you make me beg for your forgiveness before you'll say anything!" Roy yelled finally.

Marth didn't budge, he kept his eyes locked on the world outside the window.

"It's not like I'm gonna make **you** pay for the ticket. I'll use **my** student loan money to pay for it! So there's nothing left for you to be angry about!" Roy's anger grew by the second.

"It's not about the goddamn ticket!" Marth hitched his voice. Roy's anger fell into confusion.

"I was worried about you! You didn't **care** that I was worried about you! You didn't listen to me when you jumped out of the car! Had that biker not of been Xellos he'd of beat the shit out of you! I was so scared yet you didn't care how I felt!" Marth began crying and held his face in his hands on his lap.

Roy was speechless. He put a hand on Marth's shoulder, this time Marth didn't push it away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were scared."

"Doesn't me yelling at you to stop and to not go out there 'he might hurt you' qualify as me being scared? You completely ignored me like always. You never listen to me and that's why you get yourself into so much trouble!" Marth sobbed without looking up.

"I'm so sorry. When we get home….I'll…I don't know…give it to you extra hard?" he tried being funny, but Marth was clearly **not **amused. The new bruise on Roy's cheek was standing proof that he had said the wrong thing.

"Pull over." Marth demanded.

"Why! What're you gonna do? I'm sorry I know I said something stupid! I was trying to be-"

"Pull the fuck over!" Marth screamed and Roy slammed on the break into the shoulder of the road.

"I'm sorry!" Roy began crying again. Marth opened his car door and walked out. He slammed the door shut and began walking down the highway.

"Marth what the fuck are you doing!" Roy got out of the car and yelled after him.

"Getting away from you!" Marth yelled back and pulled out his cell phone.

"Are you gonna walk home or what?" Roy asked as he began to laugh. Marth was adorable when he tried to be independent.

"Who're you calling? Your mommy back in Japan? Gonna go home?" he teased.

"I'm calling a fucking taxi you asshole!" Marth yelled back. Sadly the operator was a computer and could not comprehend what "taxi service" meant and Marth threw his phone into the street.

"Hah! Bitch get your ass back in the car!" Roy yelled feeling victory drawing nearer. Sadly for him what was drawing near wasn't victory, it sounded more like a Harley. A black and purple motorcycle pulled up alongside Marth.

"Oh god it's Xellos…" Roy mumbled. He watch the two talked for a second before Marth hopped on the back of Xellos' bike and they took off. Roy's eyes went wide as saucers. Did Marth _really_ just leave with Xellos?

Roy got back inside the car and sped off after them. He didn't care if he got another ticket, it'd be the apocalypse before he let Marth run off with that sick freak. Much to his anger Marth has tossed his cell phone into the street and broke it or he'd call him. Unfortunately for Roy, the traffic picked up again and he lost sight of the motorcycle.

Marth was a tad reluctant to hold onto Xellos' waist to not fall off the bike, but he held it back and held onto his shoulders.

"Do you wanna go to back to the dorm room?" Xellos asked as the turn to the dorm was coming into view.

"No, I need to be away from Roy for a while and that's likely the first place he'd go. Take me somewhere else." Marth said and Xellos complied.

They parked by a shopping strip with quite a few stores and Marth hopped off of the bike. Xellos took off his helmet and shook his hair out.

"I didn't know you rode a bike." Marth stated, the awkwardness of the situation settling in.

"Yeah, Suzaku taught me last year." He said flatly as he finished straightening out his hair. It didn't look brushed, but at least it looked okay now. Xellos looks up at Marth with a cutesy look and the awkwardness melted instantly. Marth stared into Xellos' deep purple eyes. They were the color shooting stars and northern lights. His eyes travelled down Xellos' slender body. He was wearing a skin tight black and purple leather one piece that was clearly made just for bike riding. It hugged his almost womanly curves perfectly. The hooker boots that Xellso was wearing gave him the illusion that he was taller than Marth. Xellos made a sound that startled him. Marth snapped himself out of his trance and slapped the sides of his own cheeks.

"Hey, sorry about what Roy said to you back there. He can be a real ass sometimes." Marth sighed.

"What'd he say?" Xellos asked tilting his head innocently.

"You didn't hear?" Marth asked shocked.

"Nope, I got off because my bike started acting funny, when I looked behind me and I saw you two and decided to say hi! Harley bikes are too loud to hear anything else." he chirped with a small smile.

"Well never mind then, I'm sure you don't wanna hear me repeat what he said. Anyways, why did Roy scream when he saw you?" Marth asked thinking back.

"No idea, but that happens to me a lot now since you moved in." Xellos looked thoughtful for a moment, but shrugged it off. Marth laughed. Not a 'haha that's funny' laugh, not even a 'you're oblivious' laugh. Marth laughed happily. He wasn't sure why, but he felt a lot better.

"What's so funny?" Xellos asked with a slight smile.

"I have a question…" Marth panted between laughs.

"Shoot." Xellos gave him the good to go to ask.

"Do you sparkle?" Marth smiled up at him with a mischievous grin.

"…" Xellos was quiet.

"Sorry, I had to ask."

"Is that why you're laughing? You think I wear glitter?" he scratched his head, genuinely confused.

"You've never read Twilight?" Marth asked as he stopped laughing.

"I've heard of it, but never read it. I hear it sucks." Xellos said flatly.

"It does….kinda. It's not all bad, but it's…girly. It's this story about vampires that sparkle." Marth informed him as he waved his hand dismissively.

"Oh. Yeah I guess being a vampire would make people wonder if I sparkle or not." He laughed slightly.

"Anyways since I'm not mad anymore I guess I'll go back to the dorm now. I gotta go calm Roy down." He sighed.

"Why so soon? I was on my way to that store right over there." He pointed to a coffee shop.

"You were going to a coffee shop alone?" Marth asked, wondering if Xellos was lonely. A pang of guilt shot through him. He had told Roy that Xellos was a freak of nature and needed to be avoided, but he also said told him that he wasn't evil and was actually quite nice. This remained true.

"No no! I was meeting some friends there, wanna join us?" he offered. Marth accepted and they walked to the coffee shop together.

The coffee shop was a little crowded, but not overly crowded. Xellos led him to a back table that had three other people sitting at it. One was a guy dressed similarly to Xellos with brown hair and green eyes. The next person was a girl dressed like Xellos with black hair and red eyes; she looked like a female Xellos! The last girl was a girl with brown hair in pigtails that only went to her shoulders. She wore glasses and a maid's outfit. All in all Marth felt that Xellos had some pretty weird friends, but maybe that's **why** they're his friends.

Marth sat between Xellos and the girl that looked like him.

"Hey guys, this is Marth! Marth this is Suzaku." He said as he pointed to the guy with brown hair.

"This is Mine." He pointed at the maid.

"…and this is my sister Saiya." He pointed at the girl to Marth's right. Marth's eyes went wide. He never knew that Xellos had a sister.

"Hello." He said shyly. Saiya giggled. Marth glaced over at her curiously.

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna go order. Marth do you want anything? It's on me." Xellos offered.

"Sure, just a mocha thanks." Marth said slowly, surprised slightly. Xellos pranced off to go order leaving Marth alone with his friends and sister.

"So this is _pretty boy_?" Saiya asked as she shook Marth's hand.

"Pretty boy?" Marth furrowed his brow.

"I guess pretty boy has been unaware of his own nickname for a few years now." Suzaku snorted. Marth became scared. Saiya sensed Marth's uneasiness and quickly quelled it.

"Don't worry, it's nothing weird. When Xellos mentioned he had a crush on a boy with pretty blue eyes and pretty blue hair we had to nickname this stranger 'pretty boy'. Anytime we'd ask about his mysterious crush he'd refer to you as pretty this, or pretty that. Took us forever to realize you were our neighbor Marth Lowell." Saiya explained.

"Oh I see." Marth sighed in relief.

"One thing doesn't add up though. I thought you hated Xellos." Suzaku proded.

"N-no! Just….he scared me more than anything. I don't _hate _him. I…" he grew quiet once he remembered meeting Xellos at the front desk and what he had said to him on accident. He truly regretted overreacting like that.

"Something wrong?" Mine asked as she adjusted her glasses.

"No, just….I said something awful to Xellos this morning. He must've felt….mad at me. I don't know why he's always so nice to me. I've always been mean to him….." Marth confessed.

"Mean?" Suzaku asked as he put his coffee down.

"Like I told my friends to avoid him because he's creepy. Now my brother is his roommate and he's afraid to go back into the room with him. I just feel guilty." He sighed.

"You're heartless!" Suzaku snapped at him. Marth wanted to cry.

"It's not your fault, Xellos can come across as creepy occasionally. Especially since he liked you so much. He must've known that he was bothering you. I think he decided that he doesn't care how you react, there is clearly something about you that he likes." Saiya overrode the feelings that Suzaku had stirred inside Marth.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Xellos isn't sensitive. You could call him any bad name you want, he won't cry. He won't respond to anger and hostility, you have to be calm and normal to reach his oblivious mind. All the times you rejected him in Japan probably went in one ear and out the other." She re-explained

"So all these things you've been saying to him haven't been reaching him. Try talking normally to him and tell him that you don't want to be near him if you don't want him near you. I'm sure his persistence drove you nuts."

"He told me he was gonna punch a hole in my wall and strangle me this morning." He said as he went from relaxed to perplexed.

Saiya, Suzaku and Mine all did a double take.

"What?" Mine had a hard time swallowing her coffee.

"So…He heard me and my partner having sex last night….and he mentioned that he heard us and that the walls were really thing and that if I did it again he might punch a hole through my wall and strangle me to death." Marth ran a hand through his blue hair.

"That…doesn't sound like Xellos. Are you sure he wasn't joking?" Saiya shifted uneasily in her seat.

"Did he sound angry?" Mine asked.

"Are you lying?" Suzaku accused.

"No! He wasn't angry and I'm not lying. What I'm saying is what Saiya told me makes sense. He doesn't respond to anger and hostility so why should he say something angrily? I think he was trying to make me laugh now that I think back about it. He was probably joking around." Marth sighed and closed his eyes.

"Well in the context of a joke, that totally sounds like something he'd say." Saiya began laughing.

Just then Xellos came back with two drinks and rejoined them in a conversation that lasted well over three hours. They talked about how they all met Xellos and about Marth's relationship with Roy. The whole time Marth didn't feel uncomfortable or awkward at all. Three coffees and two donuts later Marth was ready to leave.

"Oh my god! It's seven P.M. already! I bet Roy's pissed as hell!" Marth exclaimed as he looked at the clock.

"Yeah it was over three hours ago that I picked you up." Xellos said.

"Can we leave now? I'm worried." Marth asked Xellos with puppy eyes. Xellos laughed and agreed.

"Mind if we come meet this Roy guy?" Suzaku asked. He was hostile towards Marth at first, but began to like him once he heard his side of the story between him and Xellos.

"Sure!" Marth said as they exited the coffee shop. Marth got back on Xellos' motorcycle with him and Saiya, Suzaku and Mine got in Saiya's car. They drove off back towards the dorms.

Roy was in the kitchen with Ike, Zelda and Link. Zelda was doing her best to calm Roy down and Ike was too scared out of his mind to say much of anything. Link wasn't sure how to react, but he tried to help Zelda calm him down.

"I mean he's probably lying dead in a gutter somewhere! It's all my fault! If I see Xellos again I'm gonna kill him!" Roy yelled loudly.

"Will you shut the fuck up!" Snaked yelled from the living room.

"No! My precious Marth was killed and raped!" the redhead screamed again. Snake rolled his eyes.

"Oh Roy, I'm sure Xellos wouldn't actually do that!" Zelda said as she patted his shoulder.

"He's a vampire! He's always looking for a fresh n' sexy kill! Marth's perfect neck probably has bite marks all over it!" Roy cried even louder.

"Roy I think you're overreacting." Samus said as she walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"No I'm not! Imagine if Snake was kidnapped by Xellos! Wouldn't you be scared shitless too!" Roy screeched at the blonde.

"Okay I've been listening to you blubber all night. What I get from this story is that one; Marth wasn't kidnapped, he went willingly. Two; Xellos has never raped or killed someone before, why would that change now? Three; didn't you say you and Marth came here for the ring fights? Xellos is the third year running champion. He has a vow to only fight inside the ring. Marth must be a fighter and would be able to fight him off." Samus explained logically.

"Xellos is the ring champion?" Link asked, now reconsidering leaving the school.

"Who cares about a vow! He almost beat the shit out of me today in traffic! He was running at me like a rhinoceros!" Roy started pulling at his own hair. He was actually lying, but he didn't care at that moment.

"Oh brother…." Samus rolled her eyes.

"Marth! If I ever see you alive again I promise I'll never be mad at you ever again! I'll scrub your toes in the bath for you! I'll brush your teeth for you! I'll even clean your ears with q-tips!" he pleaded miserably.

"You're dating this guy? He's ten times creepier than Xellos…." Came a voice from the door.

"Sadly yes, he's a bit of a cry baby sometimes." Marth said from the doorway.

"MARTH!" Roy stood up from his chair, climbed over the kitchen table and dove over the couch in the living room to glomp Marth. This assault sent Marth toppling to the floor with Roy on top kissing him all over.

"Haha! Roy stop it! I'm okay!" Marth giggled.

"Xellos didn't rape you did he? Did he bite you? Did he take you to some creepy dungeon and strangle you?" Roy asked as fast as possible.

"No, but he did make me gain about 10 pounds. Approximately…." Marth giggled and sat up.

"What do you mean? Did he drop his huge load in your ass-oh my god he's here….RUN MARTH!" Roy began tugging at Marth's arm violently.

"Ow Roy stop!" Marth hissed.

"Did I drop my huge load in Marth's ass? No, but I fed him coffee and donuts!" Xellos laughed at how childish Roy was acting.

"You feind! What'd you do to **MY **Marth!" Roy grabbed Xellos by the collar of his black shirt.

"I just told you, I gave him donuts and-"

"No! Tell me where you touched him!" Roy screeched.

"You're annoying." Xellos grabbed Roy by the wrists and pushed Roy's hands away from himself.

"What did you just say freak?" Roy snarled.

"I said….you're annoy-" Xellos was cut off by Roy slapping his clear across the face. Xellos' eyes lit up like purple fire.

Marth's eyes went wide. Xellos punched Roy square in the nose and he fell to the floor bleeding.

"Marth, I do apologize, but I will not tolerate his childishness." Xellos gave Roy a glare that would of scared Snake shitless. This is actually quite accurate because Snake sunk down into the couch when he saw this.

"It's okay, he needs to get his ass kicked every now and again." Marth stood up and walked over to Roy who was just getting back on his feet.

"Marth…are you really standing up for him? After what he did to you? After he punched me? You're defendingthis** monster**?" Roy asked appalled.

"Xellos didn't do anything to me and I believe that punch was warranted. You're acting like a child Roy." Marth tried to remain calm, but it had little effect on Roy.

"You don't have to be scared Marth! I'll protect you from him!" Roy lunged at Xellos again, and once again unsuccessful. Xellos dodged the attack and walked casually into the kitchen. Roy turned on his heel and charged for him again.

"Fight me you freak!" Roy activated a power similar to the one he uses when he charges up his sword and focused it into his fist.

"Wait Xellos! I thought you have a vow to not fight off the ring!" Samus called out.

"I'm not allowed to start fights. I can still defend myself." He said as he grabbed the charging Roy by the wrist and forced Roy's own fist full of energy back into his own face. Roy now had three bruises on his face. One was from Marth, one from Xellos and now one from himself.

Roy stumbled backwards and into the wall in defeat.

"Okay Xellos, please stop. I'll take him back to our room now." Marth said as he roughly grabbed Roy by the arm and dragged him back to their bedroom.

"I was hoping nothing like this would happen." Xellos sighed.

"Thank you, from the bottom of my heart…thank you…" Samus said to Xellos as breathed a sigh of relief.

"What for?" Xellos asked.

"For shutting him the fuck up!" Samus and Snake said in unison.

"Y-you're welcome." He mumbled.

"Soo…Xellos. Want us to come in still?" Suzaku asked from the doorway.

"No, you should probably leave now." He said with his violet eyes cast downward. Sauzaku, Saiya and Mine all said their goodbyes and left. Xellos retreated back to his room.

"You never fucking listen to me!" Marth began yelling.

"That freak kidnapped you!" Roy yelled back.

"Are you blind? I went with him of my own free will! You always bend the truth to justify why you act like a child!" Marth's face was turning red from being so angry all the time.

"Me the child? Last I checked **you** were the one who got out of the car on a busy highway and tried to walk away from me!" Roy's face was now within inches of Marth's.

"Last **I **checked you were the one who got out of the car in the middle of fucking traffic to go fight a biker!"

"Were you just gonna walk home?"

"No I told you I was calling a taxi!"

"More like calling Xellos, your secret lover, to come pick you up!"

"What! How dare you accuse me of something like that! It was a coincidence that he showed up!"

"Well you shouldn't of gone with him! Marth you're **mine**, I will not see you in the hands of a **monster**!"

"You're the one acting like a monster right now! Get ahold of yourself!"

"I'm fine! You and that fang-freak are **not** going to be close! I won't allow you to associate with him anymore!"

"You're not my fucking parent Roy! If I wanna go hang out with a friend, so be it!"

"I do too have a say so in who you hang out with! You're not allowed to talk to him again!"

Needless to say Roy now had more than three bruises. Be it four, five or twelve, he'd lost count….along with his consciousness.

Marth left Roy passed out on the bed and was planning on sleeping on the living room couch that night. He grabbed the bed comforter and his body pillow and dragged it out into the living room.

Marth flopped onto the couch and started crying. He wrapped himself in the blankets and attempted to sleep.

Peach, who had come home just as the fight ended, and Zelda became worried. The walls were thin in the apartment and the entire apartment heard the whole thing. They even heard the sound effects of Marth beating Roy up.

"Marth, are you okay?" Peach asked in a sweet voice as she walked over and sat at the foot of the couch.

"N-no!" Marth said through sobs. Peach leaned over him and hugged him through the blankets.

Zelda walked over and sat at the head of the couch so that Peach and Zelda encircled Marth's curled up form underneath the blankets.

"Do you two always fight like this?" Zelda asked.

"N-not…hic… always.." he was slowly coming to a stop with the sobbing, but was still crying.

"Have you ever fought like this before?" Peach asked as she rubbed what she believed to be his shoulder, she wasn't sure.

"No…."

"Have you ever hit him before?"

"Yes."

"Has he ever hit you?"

"…..not…exactly.."

"Uh oh, due explain." The girls said. Marth sat up and uncovered himself. His cheeks were bright red and his eyes were puffy.

"Well he's thrown me around before, but never 'hit' me. He grabbed me by the wrist and threw me into the bed, the wall, the floor. We always make up and he always feels really badly afterwards, but he has no control over his temper." Marth stopped sobbing long enough to finish a mouthful of words.

"That's not good. Just to clarify…he's the seme right?" Peach asked.

"These walls are incredibly thin…if you were within a five mile radius this morning you'd know that yes he is." He blushed, but you couldn't tell, his cheeks were already as red as they could get.

"Yeah, we know that." They said in unison again.

"What I don't know about gays is if they take turns or something." Peach pondered with her finger to her pink lips.

"Some do. We don't. Roy would never be on bottom for me." Marth snorted.

"That's not fair!" Zelda puffed her cheeks out.

"Not that I really mind, but he is too aggressive. I wish he'd calm down, but he won't. He won't even listen to me, it's like everything I say means nothing to him. My opinions no longer matter to him. I'm so tired of it." Marth sighed and wiped away his tears.

"Tell him. Tell him that it pisses you off." Zelda advised.

"I did! I tell him every time we get into a fight. The problem with telling someone that they don't listen to you is that they're not listening to you as you say it!" Marth said with a long, deep sigh.

"Dump him." Peach stated flatly as if she were giving him instructions of out a relationship handguide.

"What?" Marth's eyes went wide.

"You heard me, dump his sorry ass!" Peach put her hands on her hips.

"I can't just do that! I mean he's the reason I'm here, he's the reason I'm gay! He's the reason I'm here at Smash U! I share the room with him! I can't just up and dump him!" Marth protested.

"Yes, those things are true….but are they the **only**__things keeping you from leaving him." Came the voice of Xellos from behind them. Peach and Zelda's first reactions were to run and hide, but quickly regained control and remembered that it turns out Xellos isn't so creepy according to Marth.

Marth's eyes softened, was Xellos right? Was the security Roy offered better than the love he felt? Marth looked down at the blanket.

"No, I love Roy. I'm not gonna leave him because he's being over protective. He may be a block head and a raging bull, but when he's not mad he's sweet and nice to me." Marth held sturdy to that thought.

"Protective? Yes. Possessive? Hell yes. He talks as if you **belong **to him, like you're his personal sex object and not his lover. I heard you two arguing_. 'You're not allowed to talk to him again!' _sounds like he's ordering you around like he owns you to me." Xellos said as he walked over to them and sat down cross legged on the coffee table in front of the couch.

Xellos had clearly changed outfits from earlier, before he was wearing a skin tight, black leather outfit. Now he's wearing a pair a tiny black shorts and a black tank top with thigh high pantyhose.

"I guess you have a point." Marth acknowledged. He leaned back into the couch and sat Indian style.

Zelda made a nudging motion with her head at Peach. At first Peach was confused, it wasn't until Zelda nudged from Marth, to Xellos, then to the hallway that Peach realized she was signaling that it was time to leave them alone.

"Oh I'm so tired!" Zelda faked a yawn. Peach followed in suit and stretched her arms out.

"Yeah me too! I'm gonna go cuddle with Pit now! Night Marth!" she dashed off into the hallway and back into her room. Zelda did the same and went back to her and Link's room. This left Marth and Xellos alone.

"They totally ditched on purpose." Marth sweatdropped. Xellos nodded.

"Thank you." Marth smiled.

"For what?" Xellos questioned. "I did nothing but cause you hell today. I mean I was the "twat, douche bag" that wasn't going when the light was green. I even came back to see if you guys were okay when you pulled over. Then I beat your boyfriend up. Why're you thanking me?" he asked as he rested his chin in his palm.

"I thought you said you didn't hear him say that?" Marth's brow furrowed.

"I did, I just didn't want you to feel obliged to apologizing for that lug head. You're too nice. You forget I did know you before, I know how you react to those things." He stifled a laugh at Marth's current expression.

Marth's mouth was open slightly and curved downward a little. His blue eyes full of confusion and emotion. The redness from the crying had been replaced with a soft pink blush of embarrassment.

"You're cute." Xellos said with a soft smile. His words snapped Marth out of his daze and he mumbled something unintelligently. Marth's blush increased tenfold and he hid his face with his hands.

"What's wrong? Don't like me flirting with you?" Xellos whispered as he gently grabbed Marth's wrists and pulled his hands away so that Marth would look at him.

"It's not that. It's just that…." He paused to stare into Xellos' eyes like he did earlier in the parking lot.

Before he'd compared them to shooting stars and northern lights, right now they looked like violet flowers and poofs of magic sparkles. Marth wasn't sure what attracted him so much to Xellos' eyes and why he'd never noticed before back in Japan. In fact, he never noticed that Xellos was….beautiful in his own odd way. He wasn't a traditional beauty, he was different. Normally black scraggly hair was unattractive, but it looks so cute on him.

Marth caught himself and paused, what the hell was wrong with him? Xellos was the creepy crazy stalker that chased him around and then beat up Roy. Why was he thinking that he is beautiful? What chemical reaction in his brain was telling him to think such things? What happened to being absolutely creeped out by him?

Marth would never be able to answer those things, especially after what was about to happen…

Marth felt himself being drawn in closer to Xellos by some magical force, he wasn't sure if it was attraction to a beautiful male after his fight with Roy, or if Xellos was using some sort of evil magic on him. Marth decided he didn't care and pressed his forehead against Xellos'.

"It's just what? You're taking forever to answer." Xellos whispered.

"I forgot…I don't remember what we were talking about…" Marth whispered back, never breaking eye contact.

"I asked you what's bothering you." Xellos' reinformed him.

"Nothing now."

"Feeling better?"

"Yes….make me feel…even better." Marth demanded. Xellos' blinked.

"How so?" he asked.

"Ki-" Marth caught himself again.

'_What was I about to say? Was I really going to say that? What's wrong with me!'_ Marth moved his face away from Xellos' and cleared his throat.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something." Marth coughed out. Xellos frowned slightly.

"So are you okay now?" Xellos asked.

"Yes, I'm gonna go to sleep now. Thank you for tonight. I had fun." Marth smiled.

"Okay, goodnight." Xellos stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Ahh! What the….?" Xellos sort of yelled, but not loudly.

"What's wrong?" Marth stood up to run into the kitchen to look.

"Your brother is curled up on the floor under the table." Xellos stated.

"Ike what're you doing?" Marth sighed at him.

"C-can't sleep…Xellos…will rape..me…" he mumbled. Xellos sweat dropped.

"I'm…so sorry…this is all my fault…" Marth face palmed in shame.

"It's ok. If they're dumb enough to believe I'm a rapist, so be it. It's their own fault. I haven't been here three years with no record of rape yet. Why should it change?" He said as he opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of wine.

"You're a boozie aren't you?" Marth asked as he remembered that last night he had wine too. A whole bottle.

"I guess you could say that. I don't drink to be drunk, it's because I'm a vampire living among humans. This isn't ordinary red wine if you know what I mean." He winked slyly. Marth's eyes went wide.

"Haha! Chill I'm totally joking, it's wine and yes I'm a boozie. Want some?" Xellos offered with a goofy grin.

"If I drink that…will I be possessed and turn into a vamp-you know what…yes I'll have some." Marth accepted and they both got wine glasses out.

They drank at the kitchen table, totally ignoring the moaning Ike underneath it. They talked for well over an hour before Roy walked out of the room bumping into walls.

"Oh boy, here we go….." Marth sighed.

"Marth baby….why aren't you in bed? Why does my face hurt?" Roy started drooling because of his swelled lip. Marth and Xellos' began laughing, it was the funniest thing they'd seen in a while.

"Here, drink this. You'll feel better after three glasses of this shit." Xellos offered Roy a glass and poured it full to the brim and watched as Roy sloshed it all over himself. Marth and Xellos spent the next hour laughing and giggling at the drunk, tired and half unconscious Roy who clearly did not remember the day's events.

They finished the bottle at around one in the morning and Xellos said his goodnight to Marth. Marth dragged the disoriented Roy back into their bedroom and grabbed the pillow and blankets from the couch. He decided any arguing could wait until the morning as to avoid waking everyone up.

"Hey Marf babin….." Roy slurred.

"What?" Marth was about to get back into bed, but Roy drunkenly grabbed Marth by the sides of the head and attempted to kiss him. The only thing stopping Marth from letting Roy kiss him was the fact that Roy's mouth was wide open and it appeared that he wanted some dirty, wet, sloppy kissing which severely turned Marth off.

"Ew Roy! No!" Marth pulled away giggling, but Roy advanced on him. He pushed Marth into the mattress and licked Marth's closed mouth aggressively. Marth clenched his mouth shut, but to no avail, Roy was physically stronger than Marth and gripped his jaw and squeezed.

"Open up bitch!" Roy demanded. Marth was in so much pain that he gave into him and Roy shoved his tongue inside, ravaging Marth's sensitive mouth.

"Ryyy…mfffff rooooo shhhhtppp" Marth tried to manage out, but Roy's tongue was swirling around inside his mouth preventing him from proper speech. Even if he could talk properly he doubted that Roy would just stop because he said so.

Roy's hands went underneath Marth's shirt and up to his chest and pinched his sensitive nipples. Roy knows Marth hates his nipples to be touched. Was he doing this on purpose in revenge?

Roy began to grind his hips into Marth's, forcing Marth further and further into the mattress. Marth began to push Roy off of him with all his might, but continued to fail. Roy then pushed his hand down inside Marth's pants and grabbed his manhood. Marth let out a squeak of surprise and began pounding on Roy's back with his fists. After unsuccessfully attempting to make Marth hard he gave up on his penis and attempted to shove an unlubed finger into Marth's ass. Marth let out another squeal and tried to twist away from Roy's unwanted touch. Roy pushed him back down into the mattress again and added a second finger and began pumping in and out quickly. Too fast and it began causing Marth great pain and agony.

In a moment of severe panic and pain he grabbed the lamp from the night stand and bashed it over Roy's thick skull. Much to Marth's relief Roy removed his tongue from his mouth.

"Slut, that hurt. I'll make you pay for that." Roy grabbed Marth by the wrists and held them above his head. Roy pulled Marth's pajama pants down all the way and attempted to put his already hard manhood inside Marth's only partially stretched entrance. He only got half way in before Marth realized that he was technically being raped.

"Somebody help me!" Marth screamed out loud enough for everyone in the apartment to hear.

Just as promised earlier that morning, Xellos punched a hole in the wall and grabbed Roy by the neck. Roy let go of Marth's wrists to grab at Xellos' wrist. Marth took this opportunity to run away and pull up his pants.

Xellos broke down a good portion of the wall and climbed inside, never letting go of Roy's neck. Roy struggled in Xellos' grasp and choked. Zelda came flying through the door and gasped. She wasn't sure if Xellos had randomly attacked or if Xellos was rescuing Marth.

"Link I told you it sounded like rape!" Zelda called out and ran to Marth's side. Link followed him into the room and gawked at the sight. In the chaos Marth saw the wicked look on Xellos' face. It was as if Xellos had been waiting for this moment. Almost like he **made **this all happen.

"Xellos that's enough." Marth commanded him to let go. Xellos looked over at Marth with purple eyes practically glowing in power and fangs bared. It scared Marth to no end. As told Xellos let go and Roy slumped to the floor unconscious.

"Is he…okay?" Marth asked as he crawled over to him. Roy wasn't moving and barely breathing.

"Xellos buddy, I thought you had a vow. I know you said you could defend yourself, but Roy didn't attack you. You broke through the damn wall!" Samus said from the other room. She was good at deducing things like this and already realized what had happened.

"He was raping Marth and he called out for help! Was I supposed to do **nothing**!" Xellos asked as he calmed down.

"You're worse than Roy!" Marth cried out. Xellos looked hurt for a moment.

"How so!" Xellos questioned with confusion written cross his face.

"Roy was just drunk, he wasn't doing it in sanity. You tried to kill him you bastard!" Marth let the tears fall.

"I didn't try to kill him! I was just trying to protect you! I was getting him off of you!" Xellos defended himself.

"Who cares just call a damn ambulance!" Zelda yelled. Link dialed the number and within minutes the ambulance arrived and took Roy away. Marth was going to go to the hospital in his own car.

"Marth I'm sorry, I….I wasn't trying to hurt him." Xellos' didn't look up from the floor of Marth's bedroom.

"Don't ever talk to me again, don't come near me. I **hate **you!" Marth said harshly with ravaging anger and hatred in his voice. Xellos remained quiet and walked away back to his own room.

_**LK: Dun dun dun duuuuuuuuuun! So tell me, do you think Xellos is an evil prick or an innocent weirdo? I'm looking for people to tell me if Xellos is a win or fail OC. I've seen far too many Mary Jane OCs that just didn't fit into the fic they were debuted in very well. Some OCs do amazing though!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**LK: So I totally apologize if in the last chapter there are wrong marks at the end of sentences. Like if a question ends with ! instead of ? it's because dumbass FF doesn't allow you to put ! and ? together at the end of a sentence. So…..**_

"_**You hate me! ?" comes out as "You hate me!" which totally changes the meaning from a question to an accusation. I'm sorry if you get confused while reading : /**_

Marth took off in his own car and off to the hospital. Once there he, Zelda, Link, Peach, Pit and Ike all had to wait in the waiting room.

"Why can't we go in!" Marth cried out.

"I'm sorry, but he's in surgery right now. You won't be able to see him until tomorrow morning." The nurse said

"S-surgery….was he hurt that badly!" Marth was nearly speechless.

"Yes, it's a fatal injury. He'll die if we don't operate. Please stay here, our doctors are top notch and will make sure he survives." The nurse tried to console him.

Marth was devastated. He sat alone in the corner of the waiting room and refused to talk to anyone.

"Oh god, the rumors were true! He's a murderer!" Link whispered to Zelda.

"I don't know, I don't think he did it on purpose." Zelda replied as she gazed sadly at Marth.

"What do you think will happen to Xellos? Do you think he'll move out?" Peach asked.

"I hope so!" Ike exclaimed.

"I think someone should go console Marth." Pit suggested.

"I tried, he doesn't want to talk to anyone." Ike said as he sighed sadly for his little brother.

'_Why did this happen! Why has Roy been acting this way? Did Xellos put a spell on him? Is Roy just jealous that I went to the coffee shop with Xellos and is mad at me? Was coming to Smash U the wrong decision? Did Xellos have evil intentions or was he really just trying to protect me? Will Roy be okay? Is he going to die? Will I be left all alone now? I don't think I'll be able to love ever again!' _a steady stream of thoughts flowed into Marth's mind as tears flowed just as steadily from his eyes.

After about four hours of cruel, dead silence the operating doctors came out to make their announcement. Marth's head remained downward, but he was definitely paying attention.

Zelda grabbed Link's hand in anticipation.

"Well the surgery was a success." The doctor said. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"However….the attack ruptured the main blood flow to his brain and we tried to repair it, but it did do some damage to his brain. The next few hours are crucial to Roy's future mentality. We do expect him to live though."

The relief everyone had felt was melted by anxiety once again. After the news everyone said their goodbyes to Marth, who wanted to stay there, and all went back to the apartment. Much to their surprise, but relief, Xellos seemed to have of completely moved out already.

Ike felt safe in going back to sleep in his room for the first time in two days. However something about the room lingered as odd to Ike.

"Hey guys, didn't Xellos break down the wall?" Ike asked as he walked over to where Xellos' bed once was. There was no hole. There wasn't even a sign of damage. There wasn't dust or debris, just clean, solid dry wall.

"Woah that's freaky!" Peach said in awe.

"No kidding, I saw the destroyed wall myself!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's weird…." Ike repeated.

They all sat in the kitchen, including Snake and Samus who didn't go to the hospital, and talked.

"They did say that Smash U's quote was: This school will give you heaven and hell." Zelda sighed.

"So far it's only given hell and it was only day two for Marth and Roy!" Ike angrily called out.

"Ike calm down, I think things will be better from now on." Zelda tried to comfort him.

"Did anyone hear anything from Marth besides a cry for help?" Peach asked?

"No, but I heard Roy call him a bitch and a slut, then I heard glass breaking. Next thing I hear is Marth screaming for help and the sound of Xellos breaking down the wall." Zelda sighed as she took a drink from her glass.

"Wait, you heard glass breaking?" Ike asked.

"Yes, I'm an elf, my ears are long and super sensitive. Even so, I'm surprised none of you heard it!" Zelda looked thoughtful.

"Yeah, I do agree. Roy was raping Marth and he called out for help and Xellos tried to protect Marth from Roy. Should we say something to Marth?" Link suggested.

"No, not now. Let him be for a while. You heard what Marth thought of the situation as it happened." Zelda said quietly.

A sudden knocking sound came from the front door. "Come in!" they yelled.

The door opened to reveal someone they did not recognize. A man wearing an all blue and white skin tight outfit with his nose and mouth masked. He had blonde hair and red eyes.

"Hello, I am a school official and I'm here to make a report. Xellos reported a situation in this apartment complex, anyone care to explain? I know he lived here." The man said as he pulled out a clipboard from seemingly nowhere.

"Y-yes. Xellos tried to kill one of the students!" Ike shouted. Zelda elbowed him in the side.

"I highly doubt that, but I'll write it down anyways. Now were there any witnesses?" he asked flatly, clearly not wanting to be there at the moment.

"Yes, all of us." Zelda said.

"Okay may I have your name miss?" he asked, ready to write it down.

"Zelda Hyrule." She said without a second thought.

"Z-zelda…?" he paused.

"Hm?" she mumbled.

"Zelda Hyrule…from Japan?" he paused and looked he directly in the eyes. No doubt, it was her.

"Holy….Sheik? Is that you?" she stood up in disbelief.

"Zelda!" he called out as he ran over and hugged her tightly.

"Uhm Zelda, who is this?" Peach asked curiously.

"This is Sheik, my big brother!" she exclaimed.

"Yup, You ran off, so I did too. I never thought I'd run into you like this!" he said pleasantly surprised.

"You did exactly what I did. My little brother ran off so I came looking for him and randomly ran into him out of bloody nowhere." Ike said, knowing how Sheik is feeling right now.

"Well, I didn't come to America **just **to find Zelda. I was running too. Our parents were forcing us to marry off to carry on the family wealth, but neither of us wanted to marry who they were picking." He explained.

"I missed you big brother!" Zelda snuggled into him. He hugged her back, but then a thought crossed his mind.

"I remember that this morning Marth and Roy were at the front desk asking for a room switch. They said "a monster going to strangle and rape their dead bodies" was living here…or something like that. Anyone know anything about this? It sounds like Xellos' attack could have been premeditated." Sheik said, his eyes darkening.

"Nope." They all said.

"However, I doubt Xellos **planned **any of this. He was truthfully just protecting Marth." Zelda said.

"Well let me see this wall he said he broke through. That's something he'll have to pay for." Sheik said as he began walking down the hallway.

"Too late, he fixed it already…" Ike said flatly.

"I see that…." Sheik said as he examined a perfectly fine wall.

"Well I'll turn this report in now I guess, Zelda as much as I'd love to stay I have to go talk to Xellos." He hugged her goodbye and left.

"Wow! Heaven **and **hell happened in one night!" Zelda exclaimed happily.

"It'd be better if it was just heaven" Pit said.

"Aw that's what all angels say!" Ike patted him on the head sarcastically. Pit growled.

At the hospital Marth waited patiently for morning when he could go inside the room and see Roy's face again. Being only six in the morning and visitations weren't allowed inside until ten he had time to kill. After thinking for hours about what happened and that the doctors said he'd live, Marth felt much better.

"Maybe I overreacted…" Marth mumbled as he fumbled around in his pants pocket for change to get a snack from a vending machine. Sadly when he left to go to the hospital in the morning he didn't grab his handbag with all his money in it. He only put on proper public clothing and his car keys. He didn't even have a cell phone at the moment. The only thing he could do was go to the front counter and call the apartment.

Unluckily for Marth he didn't know any of his roommate's phone numbers and groaned. Suddenly an idea popped into his head and he called Roy's cell phone that was still in their bedroom and everyone else was likely to hear it. It rang and rang and rang for several minutes no answer. He was ready to give up.

"Does anyone else hear that?" Zelda said from the kitchen of the dorm room.

"Yeah, it's a cell phone." Snake said sarcastically.

"Yes and it's coming from Marth's room." Peach said as she sipped on her morning tea.

"Should we answer it?" Zelda asked.

"No, that an invasion of personal privacy. I hate it when Samus answers my codex." Snaked said as he chugged orange juice directly from the carton.

"Ew! I'm not drinking any of that now!" Peach said in disgust.

"Chill princes, it's almost gone anyways." He retorted with his deep, manly voice. Peach shuddered.

"I'll answer it." Zelda sighed and put the college newspaper down.

Zelda made her way into Marth's room and began listening for the source of the persistent ringing. Sadly just as she got inside the room it stopped. She sighed and turned to leave.

Marth's intuition kicked in and he dialed Roy's number one last time.

'_Okay, last time before I give up…' _he mentally told himself.

Just as Zelda closed the door behind her in the hallway, the phone began ringing again. She quickly went back inside and scoured the room for it. She found it inside the drawer of the nightstand and answered as fast as possible.

"Hello?" she said quickly.

"Hello? Zelda?" Marth barely recognized her voice.

"Marth are you okay?" she asked in almost fear.

"Yes I'm fine! Thank god you answered! Hey, keep Roy's phone with you for a while okay?" he requested.

"Sure thing! How's Roy doing? Is he awake yet?" she asked.

"No. Well I don't know, visitation isn't until ten o'clock and it's only six now. So I won't know for a while yet." He informed her.

"Are you hanging in there okay?" she asked as she sat on their bed

"Yeah, I calmed down around five or so. Now I'm starving and have no money or anything with me!" he sighed in defeat. "So I'm stuck now with no options but you call you guys."

"Wait a second."

"What?"

"Didn't you drive up there? Why can't you just drive back here then go back to the hospital at ten?" she stated. Marth did a massive face palm from the other end and laughed at himself.

"Oh god I'm retarded! Thank you Zelda, I'll come back now." He laughed at himself. She giggled too as they hung up.

"Hey guys, Marth's coming back soon." Zelda said as she set Roy's phone on the kitchen table.

"If this rings, answer it." She said as she walked off.

"Wait Zelda! Where are you going?" Peach asked.

"To take a shower, me and Link are going to go pick up our school books and supplies."

"Didn't you go shopping yesterday and why haven't you picked up your books yet?" Peach lifted a brow.

"Well, we went food shopping and three of my books and one of Link's were on back order." She explained as she disappeared.

After her shower, Link and she left together. Less than minutes after they left Marth came back and grabbed something to eat. He grabbed Roy's phone and pocketed it.

"Hey buddy, that's Zelda's." Snake said.

"Uhm it's actually Roy's. I told her to hold onto it for me." Marth said between bites of cereal.

"Oh, well all I know is she set it there and told us to answer it if it rang." He said and walked off.

"She abandoned me…" Marth said with a fake and goofy frown. Peach giggled.

"Hey did Xellos wake up yet?" Marth finally asked after several minutes of silence. "I need to say something to him."

"I'm sorry Marth, Xellos moved out already." She looked thoughtfully into her glass.

"Whaaaaaa! Are you serious?" Marth looked bewildered.

"Yes, he was gone not even an hour after we left for the hospital according to Snake and Samus.

"Wow…just…wow…he sure hauled ass." He huffed.

"What were you going to say to him." Peach asked.

"Apologize for overreacting….Before I left last night I said something god awful to him. I feel bad. I see now that he **was **just protecting me." He whispered, tears threatening to fall.

"What'd you say to him?" she asked.

"I mean if he hadn't of saved me…Roy would of…raped me…." Marth began sobbing again.

Peach hugged him and he wept quietly into her shoulder. She patted his back softly.

"I don't know what to do Peach! Who am I supposed to be mad at? Who am I supposed to be thankful for? That Xellos saved me or that Roy is alive?" Marth cried out.

"Both of them. Be glad that Xellos saved you **and **be glad that Roy's alive. It's not like you have to choose between the two. You shouldn't be mad at Roy because you said he was drinking and half unconscious. You also shouldn't be mad at Xellos because he rescued you. He was your knight in….women's lingerie…." Peach giggled. Marth laughed with her, instantly feeling a thousand times better.

If there was one thing Marth had learned in these passed two days at Smash U, it was that princesses make good therapists.

"This school will give you heaven and hell." Peach said and then sipped the last of her tea.

"What?" Marth looked up at her, fully attentive.

"That's Smash U's motto. It looks like your first two days here were hell. Maybe today will be heaven!" she smiled.

"Hopefully by heaven you mean Roy wakes up and doesn't remember a thing and Xellos drinks himself to the point that he can't remember shit either!" Marth chuckled softly.

"Hey Marth, it's nine o'clock. Don't you think you ought to head back to the hospital?" she suggested.

"Yeah, wanna come with me?" he offered.

"Oh are you sure I won't be intruding between you two?" she asked.

"Nah, plus if he wakes up pissed off I might need a princess to cry on." He laughed.

"Well I suppose a prince needs a princess to accompany him!" she giggled. Peach was becoming notorious for giggling Marth thought.

Just as they were about to leave, Zelda and Link walked inside and Zelda wanted to go with them. Link stayed behind to put their new things away.

Once at the hospital they were nearly a half an hour early and decided to take the time to go to the hospital's gift shop and buy Roy an abundance of candy.

"Guys it's me who absolutely loves candy, not Roy. He's a health freak!" Marth laughed.

Peach and Zelda bought the candy anyways and then headed to the cafeteria to grab Roy breakfast. By the time they finished purchasing the food it was ten o'clock and they headed for Roy's room. They were allotted in and were met with a horrifying sight.

Tubes and wires everywhere, the ventilation system beeping steadily, the hear meter beeping slowly and the I.V. drip half full. Marth burst into tears at just that sight. He sunk to the floor sobbing and Zelda had to pick him up practically.

"Marth relax, these are all standard things for patients in a hospital." Zelda tried to comfort him.

"Oh Zelda, I don't think you know the half of it…." Peach whispered as she took note of Roy's head.

"Oh my god…" Zelda's stomach dropped into her uterus. A rather unpleasant feeling in her book.

"What's wrong with his head!" Marth flew to Roy's side and clutched the safety bars on the side of the bed.

Half of Roy's hair was shaved off with tons of stiches and bandages. Roy remained completely unconscious and oblivious to Marth's horrified screams calling out to him.

"Doctor! Doctor!" Marth yelled desperately. As if they're been waiting outside the door, several doctors piled into the room to see what the emergency was.

"What's wrong?" a doctor asked as he looked Roy up and down.

"Why is his head stitched and badged? He had a neck injury, not a head injury! What happened?" Marth practically screamed.

"Actually we found massive trauma to the head. The main blood flow from the top of the head had been cut off by glass of some sort. We found no injuries pertaining to the neck area. In the report it was claimed that he was strangled, but we found no evidence of such an occurrence. We found glass particles in the top of his skull and it had cut into a vein beneath the skull bone. Whatever fell on his head was heavy as hell and made of glass." The doctor read over the clipboard report at the foot of the bed.

Marth reached down and grabbed Roy's hand.

"So that means Xellos didn't cause this." Zelda said.

"Yeah but how did he get hit with glass?" Peach asked.

"I recall hearing glass break during your fight with him. Marth what happened?" Zelda tried to get him to answer but Marth was dead silent for several moments.

"Marth?" Peach asked as she too tried to get him to answer.

"I….I did this…not Xellos….During me and Roy's fi—struggle, I broke our lamp over his head. I was trying to get him off of me…Roy...I'm so sorry!" he broke down in tears again. He gripped Roy's hand tightly as he sobbed miserably.

Peach and Zelda decided that he needed to be alone and left the room to sit in the waiting room.

Marth cried for maybe ten minutes straight before he heard Roy's voice groan. Marth's head shot up and he lifted Roy's hand into his own and kissed it gently.

"Roy! Wake up!" he pleaded.

"Ma…." Roy mumbled.

"Roy I'm right here!" Marth cried out .

"Marth?" Roy's eyes finally opened. His blueish green eyes wearily opened and he smiled.

"Marth, are you still mad at me?" Roy asked weakly.

"No! I love you! I'm not mad." Marth whispered back.

"That's good. Wanna go on a date tonight? I said I'd make it up to you didn't I?" he said, clearly becoming more and more alert.

"I'm sorry Roy, but I don't think we can today." Marth swallowed hard.

"You're still mad aren't you..?" Roy sounded sad.

"No I'm not! Roy you're in the hospital!" Marth told him. Roy blinked several time and attempted to sit up. It didn't work very well because the bandages on his head were throwing him off balance. They were awkward feeling and made his head feel heavy.

"What happened?" Roy asked finally.

"It's too hard to explain right now, I'll tell you later when you feel better." Marth said as he kissed Roy's hand again.

"Can we at least go home now?" Roy asked groggily.

"No sorry, but you won't be home for at least a week." Marth sighed in relief, it doesn't seem that Roy had any mental damage. He might of lost his memories of that night however.

"I'm starving." He said with a crooked smile. Marth giggled and proceeded to spoon feed him like a child. Peach and Zelda came back in just in time to see the cute scene. They giggled from the background and snickered about how Marth was going to have to be the seme for a while. Marth rolled his eyes, he didn't even care about that anymore. He was just glad Roy was okay.

Marth gave Zelda the keys to his car and she drove Peach home and Marth stayed with Roy for the whole day. Roy was eventually able to sit up and talk normally. The events leading up to, but not beyond, Marth coming back home had returned to Roy. He didn't remember the fight he had with Xellos or trying to rape Marth. Then again Marth didn't ask if he remembered the rape. He didn't even tell him it happened and didn't plan to for a while yet.

"So how'd I end up here then? You came home and then what?" Roy asked as he fiddled with the head bandages.

"Well….I was with Xellos for a few hours, just hanging out with him at a coffee shop."

Roy's heart sunk. Marth was hanging out with Xellos at a coffee shop for three hours?

"Then when we came back you lost control of your temper and slapped Xellos. Then he punched you and then I took you back to our room and we got into a fight and you tried to…..well I….I hit you in the head and you passed out." Marth was trying to think of the best way to explain it.

"I'm assuming I said something nasty to you." Roy said as he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.

"Well…yes. You were trying to control me and told me I wasn't allowed to associate with friends without your permission." This struck Roy in the heart and he began to feel more tears well up in his eyes.

"Then well I beat you up to say the least." Marth chuckled.

"I deserved it. If I told you all those horrible things then I don't blame you for beating the shit out of me." Roy laughed.

"Well me beating you up wasn't what put you in the hospital." Marth began.

"Hm?" Roy saw the dismay in Marth's eyes.

"Well you passed out at first, but then you woke back up. Me and Xellos had started drinking alcohol and we decided to give you some just because it was funny to see you drunk. After a while me and you went to bed." Marth paused there, unable to continue.

"Okay, but how'd I get hurt?" Roy asked, still waiting.

"Can I tell you sometime later maybe?" Marth pleaded as he stood up.

"Why? I promise I won't be mad." He said as he grabbed Marth's arm and gently pulled him back down.

"It's not that I'm afraid that you'd be mad…" Marth was about to continue when Link and Zelda suddenly appeared in the doorway holding two bouquets of flowers.

"Hello Roy! I see you're finally awake!" Link exclaimed as he waved a bouquet of flowers around.

"Oh hi Link, hi Zelda. Why're you guys here?" he asked as he let go of Marth's arm.

"To visit you of course!" Zelda chirped as she handed him a bouquet of flowers. Roy blinked in confusion.

"Thanks for the flowers but…you know I'm a guy right?" he said with a goofy grin.

"Yeah, but you're gay. Gays are like women and women like flowers!" She deduced with a triumphant smile.

"That's only the on bottom gays, like Marth." He informed her as he sniffed the colorful mix of flowers.

"Well regardless, you seem to like them anyways." Link noted Roy's face buried in the plastic wrapping. Marth couldn't hold back the light chuckle that escaped from his mouth. Zelda handed Marth the second bouquet and pointed to the card attached to it.

"The front desk said they received this one from a woman and said it was for 'Marth Lowell', but they never found out who it was from. When they found out that we were here to visit you they gave it to us to give to you." Zelda explained as Marth opened the card.

"_Joli garcon,_

_Je suis désolé, svp me pardonne._

_Vous êtes inscrit à plusieurs de mes classes que j'enseigne. J'espère que ceci n'affecte pas votre foyer sur l'école. Je ne vous tracasserai plus._

"

Marth was perplexed, he wasn't totally positive it was French, but his knowledge of the French language was very limited. He couldn't translate it by himself.

"Did either of you take French at some point?" Marth asked as he looked the card over for a recipient.

"I did for a semester, I'm going back this semester to finish. Is the card in French?" she asked as she leaned over his shoulder to read it.

"It says….masculine beauty…..I'm afflicted… That makes no sense…." Zelda scratched her head, whoever wrote this was either good as French or she was bad at French.

"Weird, I wonder who sent it. It doesn't have a name on it." Marth frowned.

"I…no it says you are…you're in my class…the teacher….I will not worry…Okay this is beyond my knowledge of French." She pouted as she tried to reread it. Link smirked, his skills in Spanish far exceeded Zelda's French. He gave himself a mental pat on the back for finally being better than Zelda at something. Marth laughed, whoever wrote this clearly didn't want him to read it. Then why bother writing it? Marth was clueless.

"Well at least the flowers are pretty!" he smelled them deeply. They were light blue and white flowers that Marth did not recognize, but there were pretty and smelt nice.

"Who the hell is giving **my **Marth flowers?" Roy frowned upon seeing Marth enjoying a gift that someone else besides Roy himself gave him.

"Roy chill out, the front desk said it was a woman who dropped them off. Marth is gay, chances are they didn't do it out of romantic affection." Zelda said as she pulled out her being cell phone.

"Hello, this is Zelda." She said casually.

Zelda was quiet for a moment. Link gave her a concerned look.

"Wh…..what?" she said finally as he hand clasped gently over her mouth. Marth, Roy and Link all looked at her worriedly.

"How? How did it happen?" she screeched frantically.

"Zelda what happened?" Link began feeling the panic rise in his chest.

"We'll be right there!" she hung up and tears threatened to burst from her eyes.

"Zelda what's wrong?" Link asked again, this time he grabbed her shoulders.

"The apartment caught on fire! It's out now but they said some of the rooms were badly damaged and Pit it burned! They think it was set on fire on purpose!" she shook her head, all the stuff they just bought was likely ruined and Pit might have scars.

"Let's go back now!" Marth stood up. Marth said goodbye to Roy and that he'd salvage all the stuff he could.

They all left in Marth car that he'd loaned Zelda for trips back and forth to the hospital. Once back at the apartment everyone was standing outside.

"Peach, is Pit okay?" Zelda immediately asked.

"Yes, it's minor. It's not even hospital worthy. Sadly the rooms are a different story….we can't get back in until the fire marshal gives the okay. So we don't know all the damage yet." Peach hugged herself and looked downwards.

"Didn't you say that it was vandalism?" Marth asked with a slight hint of what had occurred here.

"Yes, a man wearing a ski mask and all black threw a hand grenade into the living room window. It wasn't a powerful one, but it set the living room on fire and spread to the bedrooms. Pit was in the living room when it happened which is how we know that the perp looked like." She explained as she pointed to pit sitting on the patio chair.

"He was wearing all black and had a black ski mask on. He was about five foot nine or so and rather skinny. I didn't see any other part of him." Pit said as he buried his face into his palms.

"Are you gonna be okay Pit" Marth asked as he kneeled down next to him. Pit nodded with a small smile.

Sometime later the fire marshal said it was okay to go in and check things out. Marth was the first to go in. The living room still had a lingering smoke haze and the floor was absolutely soaked. He climbed over a table that had been burned to a crisp and made his way to the hallway. The hallway walls were scorched and warped and the hallway floor creaked with every step he took. His door has black burn marks on it, but it looked like it could be easily cleaned off. He opened the door and walked inside, mentally preparing himself for the worst. Much to his relief the room looked okay. The floor was melted in an area near the door, but all of their things were untouched. The only true damage was the fact that the fire fighters had sprayed the floor and bed.

"My room is okay!" he called out to behind him.

"Mine's not…" Zelda sighed. Marth walked over to her room and gasped. All of Zelda's school books on her bookshelf were a pile of ashes on the floor and her bed was a disaster. The wall separating her room and the bathroom had been devoured by the flames and Marth could see the inside of the bathroom from her doorway.

"Oh…I wonder if the school will compensate us for this…" she groaned.

"Oh no!" Peach yelped as she stood in her doorway. Her room was absolutely gone. Her bed, her floor, the walls and both dressers were nothing but black wood and ashes. She sunk to the floor crying.

"What are we gonna do now? School starts in a week!" Link balled his fists up and punched the wall, successfully knocking it down.

"I….didn't mean to do that…." He gasped and put his hands in his pockets.

A voice came from the doorway that caught everyone's attention.

"I see as though the assailant was captured. Very good, charge him. Also bring me my special student binder. I believe we have some homeless students on our hands." The voice said.

"Yes sir!" another voice said. Everyone in the burned dorm was now nervous and scared that they'd be kicked out of the school. Smash University didn't allow undergraduate students to attend the school if they did not live on campus. Zelda grabbed Link's hand harshly, preparing for the worst.

"Well then, I dearly apologize for the damage the criminal caused. We apprehended him and he will be tried before the court. All of you can stand trial in an attempt to sue him and collect property damage fees. In the time being you cannot stay in this dorm room, it is unstable and must be renovated. You will have to move out as soon as possible." Said the man with a large right hand as he walked into the living room. He squished his solid white shoes on the soggy carpet in disgust.

"Are we going to be able to still go to the school?" Zelda asked as she nearly broke Link's hand from squeezing too hard.

"What on Earth are you talking about young lady?" the man asked as he adjusted his glasses.

Marth spoke up, sensing Zelda's panic. "I think what she means is that Smash U's rules are that you cannot attend classes here if you do not live on campus. Since we can't live here and don't have the money to buy a new dorm room we'd be homeless. Even if we did have the money everything's full. I checked already." Marth explained as calmly as possible.

The other man from earlier that had run off to get the man with the large right hand's binder came back into the room and handed his master the black binder.

"I call nonsense on that!" he said roughly.

"What? Aren't we basically being thrown out now?" Ike blurted out thoughtlessly.

"No, no! Here at Smash U we take care of our precious students! We have the Smash Boarding House that has plenty of rooms for you to stay in! Now the boarding house is incredibly expensive and reserved for students who aced their exams so as you can imagine it has…a few extra rooms." He told the gawking group as he flipped through pages of his binder.

"B-but we don't have that kind of money! The only one fo us who aced our exam is Marth and he's dead broke now after buying all of his school supplies and paying for his whole dorm fee at once!" Zelda shouted.

"Not to fear ma'lady! I'm not going to charge any of you, and I'm dropping the exam requirement for you all. Since I'm not about to kick **Princess Zelda **and **Princess Peach** or even **Prince Marth** out of my school because some loon set their dorm on fire, I'm going to give you the new rooms for _free!_" he announced happily.

"Holy shit! Marth you're a prince?" Samus was taken off guard. Wasn't he poor as dirt?

"Y-yes…but I ran away from home when I was sixteen…My family wanted me to marry Princess Zelda, but I was gay and she wasn't interested. So we both ran away." He explained.

"Ahh, dethroned yourself did we princey-boy!" Snake chuckled and Marth puffed out his cheeks and glared at him.

"That makes me a prince too for your information!" Ike said proudly with his fist to his chest.

"Not anymore buddy! You clearly dethroned yourself too!" Snake was roaring in laughter at this point. Ike joined Marth is glaring at him.

"Ahem!" the man cleared his throat to get their attention again.

"I am Master Right Hand, you can call me Righty if you want. I am the founder of Smash University and I am incredibly happy to announce that you are free to stay here at Smash U and move into the boarding room. _Right now!_" he said as he extended his freakishly large right hand out to Zelda who anxiously shook it.

"Wow! Thank you so much!" she exclaimed as she began shaking with both of her hands to compensate for his large hand.

Marth, Zelda, Link, Peach, Pit, Samus and Snake all helped each other load their stuff into their cars and drove off to the other side of campus where Righty was waiting for them. Marth used Zelda's cell phone to call Roy and inform him of what was going on. Luckily Marth left the cell phone with Roy before he left.

"Phew! Marth your desk is heavy as fuck!" Ike grunted as he set the giant wooden structure on the pavement by their car.

"Yeah, it's from Ikea…it's heavy, clunky and only god knows what it's made of." Marth laughed.

Once they got all of the big and heavy stuff out of their cars, they could reach their smaller bags.

"I'm gonna take some fo my stuff inside now." Marth said as he walked off towards the large building.

'_I wonder how many rooms are in this building. It seems like there's more than just college students here. I think there might actually be a classroom or two inside! It's so massive! I that a __**pool**__?' _Marth though as he stopped dead in his tracks before he even got to the front porch. He shook it off thinking that it was probably a public pool that was open to students in a swimming class or something.

He opened the front door with the key that Righty gave him. The door popped open and he cautiously stepped inside, not sure of what to expect.

"WELCOME!" was the sound of over twenty people shouting in unison. Marth dropped his bags and jaw dropped. Lots of the people inside giggled and laughed at him.

"Wha…..what's going on here?" he asked nervously.

"Nothing, we're just saying welcome." Said a man that Marth could only describe as dressed live Evil Kenevil.

"Oh….well hello I'm Marth Lowell!" he chirped happily as he set a bag down to shake the man's hand.

"Hi there, I'm CAPTIAN FALCOOOOOOON!" he shouted suddenly and posed. His sudden outburst made Marth jump in surprise.

"Falcon! Stop doing that!" a girl with short pink hair yelled as she ran over to them.

"Hi, I'm Jugglypuff. People just call me Puff for short!" she shook Marth's still extended hand and shook it gently.

"More like Jiggly!" a male voice shouted from behind and made a whistling sound.

"Shut up Pikachu!" she hollered behind herself.

"Do you happen to know where my room is? It's supposed to be room number three." He said as he pointed to the number etched into his metal door room key. She nodded her head and lead him into the massive living room that was filled with well over twenty people and down a hallway. She stopped before a door labeled number three and pointed to it.

"It says on the name tag out here that you have a roommate names 'Roy'. Is he here with you? Do you already know him?" she asked.

"Yes I know him, but no he's not here. He's in the hospital." Marth stared curiously at the door.

"Oh my god! Is he okay?" she asked with her hands clasped over her mouth. She was clearly a very gently girl that couldn't stand watching people be in pain.

"Yes he'll be fine. Uhm….why are our names already on the door? We were only **just now **informed that we were going to be staying here." He asked as he examined the metal plaque that had 'Marth & Roy' engraved on it. "It's even engraved into metal, there's no way that took less than an hour to order and make!" he added.

"Oh don't' worry, it was put up by one of the staff. The metal work shop class from last year offered to make the plaques this year and they were already done with all of ours and had time to spare so they made yours in a jiffy!" she explained energetically as she pointed to the door next to them labeled 'Zelda & Link'.

"Wow!" was all Marth said before he finally opened his door. She waved goodbye and left him to set his stuff up. As he was opening his door he was unsure of the size of the room. He feared with so many people clearly living in the building that they made the rooms incredibly small to make room for everyone. This was proved very false as Marth opened the door all the way and dropped all of his stuff on the floor out of shock.

Oh there was plenty of room alright…..

"It's bloody massive!" Marth yelled out and he could hear the echoes and roaring laughter coming from the living room. Marth quickly set his bags on the floor inside the room right next to the door and closed it. He ran back outside and into the parking lot where everyone was still getting their things together.

"Woah, what's wrong Marth?" Samus asked as she saw the look plastered on Marth's face.

"It's absolutely massive! It's huge!" he exclaimed and stretched his arms out to the sides to emphasis the size.

"What's massive?" she asked.

"The living room, the rooms themselves, everything! Everything in there is massive! My bedroom is like four times bigger than the old dorm room I had!" he flailed his arms around.

"Well duurrrr, it costs more to live there. Do you think they slapped an insane price on a room that's the same size as a cheaper on?" Snaked snorted at Marth's reaction.

"Yeah, but you don't understand! There's like forty people living in there!" he slightly exaggerated.

"Seriously?" Link asked kind of worried at that point.

"Any hot babes?" Ike asked, clearly the first thing he'd think about when Marth mentioned mass amount of people.

"Well I'm gay so I can't judge that, but there are lots of pretty girls in there." Marth said as he grabbed a few more bags of his and Roy's stuff.

Everyone followed suit of Marth and got all of their stuff inside as quickly as possible. They only got to wave hello and exchange very few words as the other house mates helped them move their stuff in.

"Wow, Marth wasn't kidding! This place is ginormous!" Snake admitted.

"Yeah, when he said forty people, I almost thought he was seeing shit!" Ike agreed.

"Link! Since we're all moved in, why don't we go meet everyone?" she suggested and Link nodded.

"Hello everyone! I'm Zelda and this is my fiancé, Link!" she said cheerfully.

"Hi I'm Jigglypuff!" the pink haired girl waved ecstatically.

"Yo, I'm CAPTAIN FAAAL—OOF!" he was cut off by someone punching him in the guts.

"Hey there pretty thang, I'm Wolf."

After everyone introduced themselves to Zelda and Link they joined in on them chatting and talking about their old dorm's fire.

"Hah! I guess **he's **not going to be living here anymore!" someone chuckled loudly.

"Who? We're not even sure who did it!" Zelda said, was he psychic?

"Yeah, only **he **would throw a hand grenade into someone's dorm room. He's nuts!" Jigglypuff huffed unhappily.

"Who is **he**?" Snake asked as he walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

"**He **is Psycho Mantis!" Jigglypuff stated in a 'scary' voice.

"Oh god! That creep?" Snake face palmed, he should of seen this coming.

Everoyne giggled as Snake explained his relationship with the freak. After everyone was finished chatting Righty walked into the room and cleared his throat loudly.

"Could Marth and Ike Lowell, Zelda Hyrule, Link…..I can't pronounce that, Peach Mushroom, Pit…..no last name, Samus Aran and Snake Solid please join me in my office down the hall?" he called out.

The eight of them followed him into the solitude of his office where they could talk in private.

"The trial for Psycho Mantis is about to start, we like to rush these things to move passed them. If you wish to press personal charges you should attend this trial and sure him. It starts at five o'clock at the courthouse on main street. Oh and please enjoy the refunds of you old dorm rooms. You student account have been reimbursed." He said and dismissed them.

"Wow, we're being reimbursed **and **they're not going to charge us for this new swanky place! I guess they really like us here!" Ike shouted excitedly.

"Yeah, it's almost fishy…." Snake put his hand to his chin thoughtfully.

"Oh grow up, it's a college! Why would they try to do anything to nine innocent students?" Samus slapped Snake upside the head.

"Ow babe, watch it!" he hissed back. Samus rolled her eyes.

They all changed into formal clothing and made their way to the courthouse where they were allowed inside. They each took their turns bitching and ranting about their destroyed things and Pit cried for over fifteen minutes about his burnt leg.

"I was merely trying to-" the defendant tried to begin, but seom slick attorney cut him off.

"OBJECTION!" he shouted.

"Who in their right mind throws a grenade into a building full of innocent students?" the lawyer asked.

"I was trying to say, I was only-" he was cut off again.

"OBJECTION!"

"Please stop that ! I'm trying to defend myse-"

"OBJECTION!"

"SHUT UP!" Psycho Mantis leapt out of the stand and lunged at the lawyer who ran for his life screaming "OBJECTION!" over and over again.

"Oder in the court!" the judge yelled and slammed his gabble several times.

"Will the students of Smash University please rise from their seats. They all stood up.

"Do you all wish to press charges?" he asked.

"Yes." They all stated.

"I'll speak for my boyfriend who's belongings that were also destroyed. He is in the hospital, but I say yes on his behalf." Marth spoke.

"I'll accept that. Ten grand awarded to each student that lives inside dorm room #1146!" the judge slammed him gabble down one more time. "Case dismissed!" he said one final time.

The gang all gawked. Ten thousand dollars?

"Why are they giving us so much money?" Peach asked, not that she was upset though.

"That guy was always bloody rich! I'm surprised we didn't get more!" Snake said as he pulled out a cigarette. He quickly remembered that he was indoors and tucked it behind his ear. Samus snatched the tiny, cancer causing object and crushed it in her hand. "No!" she clearly commanded. "Bad Snake!"

They were each handed a check for ten thousand dollars and were sent back home.

"Oh wow, Marth do me a favor." Roy said to Marth over Zelda's cell phone.

"Yeah babe?" Marth replied as he was putting on his eye liner inside the car using the dash mirror.

"Buy a new cell phone!" Roy yelled half-jokingly ecstatic, half dead serious.

"Okay! I will! I'm also buying a few….other things!" Marth giggled.

After they hung up Marth gave Zelda back her phone and turned his car on.

"Are you going straight home?" she asked as she leaned inside his car window.

"No, I'm going to put this check in the bank, buy a new phone and possibly replace anything that smelt like smoke after the fire." He explained.

"Ohh! I'm going to buy a new hair dryer from that special store in the mall, a new purse, maybe some new dresses…and.." Marth's laughter make her stop ranting.

"Okay, what's so damn funny?" Zelda asked with her hands on her hips.

"You know, now that's you're marrying Link, can't you go back to your parents and be rethroned and be rich again and buy all this stuff with their money?" he said as he tried to stifle his giggles.

"Blegh! They'd disapprove of Link! He's a commoner and they wanted me to marry royalty! If I went back they'd make me marry some rich hoity-toity man!" she wrinkled her nose.

"Bah! I'm going to go buy a new cell phone now. I'll catch you later." He drove off down to the town's local Verizon store and bought the cell phone of his dreams. It was a touch screen that responded to voice commands. He snuggled the machine to his face and purred. Not that Marth was easily bought by such things, but he was in love none the less. The first thing he did was add Roy's and Zelda's numbers into his new phone and called Roy.

"Hey Roy! Calling you from my new phone, so add the number!" he said cheerfully.

"What phone did you get?" Roy asked.

"The one we were both ogling on the TV the night before we moved!" he said as he pulled into the mall's parking lot.

"Aww lucky! Buy me one with my money! Then drive you're cute ass over here and give it to me! I want a red and black one!" Roy pouted. Marth thought it sounded cute.

"Okay, I'll be over later tonight. I'm going to buy us a new bed. Our old one was completely soaked from the fire fighters. It kinda ruined it. I'm getting one with a better mattress too!" Marth said as he got out of the car and began walking into the mall.

"Okay, you go shopping. The doctors need to change my bandages now, Love you!" Roy then made some squishy kissing noises and Marth giggled before hanging up.

The first store that Marth walked into was Bed, Bath & Beyond. He bought his favorite brand of lotion and the matching perfume. Needless to say he smelt like a bushel of flowers when he walked out of the store. Then he went into the mattress and bedding store and ordered a king size with the most comfortable mattress they had. He wanted to curl up and fall asleep right there in the store. Sadly Marth wasn't able to fit a whole bed into his tiny, crappy car so he had it delivered to the dorm room. Next he went to a show store and bought a new pair of running shoes. His old ones were dirty and washing them did no good. A pair of women's boots on a high shelf caught his attention as he was about to leave the store.

They were thigh high heeled boots made of black leather. Clearly meant for hookers on the job, but Marth's eyes sparkled when he saw them. He took a stock box of them off the shelf in his size and tried them on. He had a hard time rolling his pants up to get them on, but when he did he about died he loved them so much.

"Clerk, how much are these?" he asked the man at the front desk seeing as there was no price tag on them.

"Those are no longer in production and they're from the famous Suzaque` gay men's clothing line. That version of the shoe is three hundred dollars." The snooty, and clearly gay, man at the counter said casually in a 'matter of fact' way.

"Oh my god!" Marth whined, looks like he wasn't buying them after all. He heart brokenly took them off and put them back in the box. As he was putting the box back on the shelf he whimpered.

"Listen, since you're so damn cute when you sniffle like that I'll let you use my employee discount, %25 off!" he said seductively. Marth's eyes popped out of his skull, he couldn't possibly pass **that **up!

"Deal!" he said overly happily and ran to the counter with the shoes. He bought them for $225 and sighed happily.

"Thank you so much! I don't feel as guilty now!" he thanked the clerk.

"Not a problem babe! Say, are you free this afternoon? Wanna get some coffee when I get off work?" he asked giving Marth a sly wink.

"Erm….I'm so sorry. I'm taken!" Marth then realized that he only gave him his discount to court Marth into bed.

"Oh damn! Another one taken! It's ok, there' plenty of fish in the sea I suppose." He sighed in defeat.

"if it's any compensation…if I wasn't already with another guy, I would of totally taken you up on that offer!" Marth smiled and left the store. The clerk was left with hearts in his eyes as he watched Marth's beautiful body prance out of the store exuberantly.

"Oh…soooo cute!" the clerk sighed dreamily again.

Marth walked around the store with a bright, beaming smile of victory.

'_This school will give you have and hell. Well I guess today is both hell __**and **__heaven!' _he thought as he practically skipped into the parking lot where he put his shoes, lotion and receipt for the mattress in the trunk. He went back into the mall and went into the clothing department.

Marth bought several pairs of skinny jeans, tons of cute shirts and even some Daisy Duke shorts. He knew Roy would like to see him in those. He moved on to the women's underwear department. Being gay and the uke, Marth did not wear boxers or briefs. He wore panties. He bought several pairs of panties and even a few thongs which he dare say were a bit **too** kinky.

Marth was about to check out, but at the very end of the clothing department was a line-up of summer mini skirt, pantyhose and garter belts on display on several female mannequins. Marth was so tempted that he grabbed a few pairs and tried them on. He wound up buying one skin tight black leather one, a blue filly one and several other in rainbow and other colors. He was **so** going to drive Roy wild!

He checked out and dropped everything off in his car again. He was about to leave, but some girl walking to their car and talking caught his attention.

"Who'd of thought that there was a **sex **store behind the Bed, Bath & Beyond? " one giggled.

Marth's interest increased.

"Yeah, the one I bought is like ten inches! I also got handcuffs!" the other said as she pulled out a box from her shopping bag.

Marth's eyebrows perked up.

"Yeah, I bought a whip! I'm gonna let Chase use it on me! Did you see all of their maid's outfits? If I were skinnier I'd totally buy one!" she said as she got inside her car. The two girls drove off and Marth instantly walked back into the mall and right behind the bath shop.

The first thing he saw when he walked in was a life sized cardboard cut-out of Edward Cullen from Twilight completely naked. Marth's eyes went wide, he wasn't sure why, but it scared him to no end. He walked passed the stand and to the costume aisle. There was an arrangement of sexy maid and nurse outfits that Marth was in awe about. He picked up a French maid outfit from a hanger on the shelf and drew it up to himself.

'_I wonder if this would look good with hooker boots…' _Marth thought. He was snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Link, want me to wear **thiiiiis one**?" Zelda asked in a sexy voice as she held up a naught nurse outfit up to her body.

"That's one hot, but I wanna see you in **this**!" Link exclaimed as he pulled out a hooker outfit and wiggled his eyesbrows.

"Ew! You pig!" she half joked, but was also half serious.

Marth wanted to run and hide. He started to walk out of the store without beign seen, but another voice prevented his escape.

"Oh hi Marth!" Peach yelled rather loudly from the entrance of the store. Marth wanted to die right there on the floor he'd sunk down to.

"Marth is here?" Zelda asked as she peeked her head around the corner.

"Well would you look at that!" Link snickered from behind Zelda.

"Okay laugh all you want! I came here out of sheer curiosity! I've never been inside of a sex store before!" he lied. Marth was here on a mission to find a kinky outfit, and had in truth been to several porno stores before with Roy.

"We're not laughing, Marth." Peach tried to cheer him up.

"Oh I am!" Link bellowed from behind the aisle. Marth sighed and stood up.

"Oh shut up Link! Marth's embarrassed enough!" Zelda slapped his chest with the back of her hand.

"Okay, I'm leaving now. I don't see anything I even like here!" Marth huffed and walked out of the store.

He walked nervously across the mall and stopped at the food court. After a quick bite to eat Marth was ready to leave….again. Peach caught up to him and tapped him on the shoulder as he was walking out of the mall.

"Sorry we scared you back there." She apologized.

"It's ok, I'm just easily skittish." He smiled back.

"Well me and Zelda are off, Link started bitching about Zelda not wanting to wear hooker clothes for him and stormed off after you left. So we're taking him home now to cool off. You're free to go back to the store if you want privacy." She giggled and skipped off as if Marth would just haul ass back to the store. Marth sighed, maybe that store was just an overall bad idea.

He passed by a candy store and his sweet tooth begged and pleaded him to at least take a look around. He obliged and walked inside. His eyes lit up brighter than when he saw the hooker boots. Chocolates, gummies and lollipops as far as he could see. He drooled inside his mouth a little and decided that he definatly had enough money for some candy.

$137 later he left the store shamelessly. Just like with the boots, he snuggled his loot. He was on his way out for the hundredth time that say when he passed by the sex store again. He paused, thought, grinned and walked inside.

He scanned the store and found no signs of his friends and declared it safe to go in. He walked back over to the costume section and picked out a sexy, skimpy pink nurse outfit complete with a hat. He also grabbed that black and white French maid outfit with a feather duster. He adjusted the bags of candy and the dressed all into one arm so he could pick up a pair of handcuffs.

'_Why not? They're pretty inexpensive and I'm sure Roy would like it!' _he though as he selected a pair of black fuzzy ones.

He moved on to the toy aisle where they had a wide variety of jelly dildos, to vibrators and even things Marth couldn't' even recognize. He laughed it off and walked away. A nagging thought in the back of his head pocked his common sense. He tried brushing it off, but it was persistant. He gave him and grabbed a pink vibrating one.

"**10 INCHES OF SOLID COCK!" **the box read. Marth's heart flip flopped and put it back on the shelf.

'_NO! Get ahold of yourself!' _he told himself. He glanced back up at it.

"**10 DIFFERENT VIBRATION SETTINGS!" **the other side of the box said. His eyes widened.

'_Resist it's evil temptations!' _he began coaching himself in his head.

"**IT WIGGLES!"**__read the little label in the corner of the box. Marth gave in and grabbed it again. He hid it underneath the dresses, grabbed a few extra bottle of the lube him and Roy use and made a dash for the check out. Luckily the cashier was a female and Marth felt a thousand times more comfortable with a woman than a man when he bought a dildo. Not that he'd ever done so before.

He double bagged everything and left the store in a hurry. He put everything in his car and drove off. While driving down the highway he recomposed himself and relaxed. Marth spent a total of $1,527, not including the $3,000 bed. He decided that he was going to take half of the cost from Roy's money.

Once he got back to the apartment he quickly carried in his twenty something bags, most of them clothes. He got many strange looks as he carried in the double bagged black bag that red 'XOXO' on the side. Marth failed to realize that it had any print on it and blushed when someone laughed. His room was fairly unfurnished because he didn't have a bed yet. The bed wouldn't arrive for another hour he estimated. He unpacked everything he'd bought and put it all away. He hid the sex supplies in his nightstand so that Roy would find them. Both Roy's and Marth's nightstand had a lock on them. They both agreed that that was the one place they'd never sneak into. They needed at least one place for personal things that they didn't want the other to find. By the time he'd put everything away the delivery truck with the bed had arrived and Ike helped him set it up.

"There ya go!" Ike patted Marth's back.

"Yeah, maybe Roy won't push me off the edge now!" Marth sighed in relief. Roy was a kicker.

"Hey, your old bed sheets are for a double. You should get new ones." Ike commented as he picked up the white bed sheeting that was lying on the floor.

"Oh boy, something else I need to buy…." Marth groaned.

It was well after ten o'clock at night and Marth had no desire to go shopping again. He flopped down on his new bed that had no sheets on it and laid there for a good ten minutes before his cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Marth asked groggily, he was tired from his little nap.

"Marth, are you ever coming back tonight? I'm bored and lonely…" Roy pleaded, Marth could sense the desperation in his lover's voice.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I forgot! I fell asleep! I'll be right there!" Marth said as he leapt up and ran out of the boarding house. He got in his car and made his way to the hospital. He decided to stop at a Krispy Kreme's and buy a dozen of glazed donuts. He swore these things were made with cocaine or something, they were so damn delicious he ate two on the way to the hospital. Once at the hospital Roy attacked the donuts happily.

"Glad to see you've still got an appitite babe!" Marth was glad to see Roy feeling better.

"I can't wait to get the fuck out of here!" Roy let out a long aggravates sigh.

"I can't imagine staying in a bed for a week straight like you are. I can only give you sympathy…." Marth said as he rested his chin on the safety bars.

"Kidnap me!" Roy pleaded as he clenched his fists.

"I don't want you to get an infection though!" Marth frowned.

"Ugh! It couldn't possibly be worse than being stuck here for a whole freaking week!" Roy laid back down and closed his eyes. He hated being here. They were silent for a few moments.

"When are you going to tell me what happened?" Roy finally asked without opening his eyes.

"I guess I should tell you now…" Marth feared for the worst. What if Roy tried to pin it all on Xellos?

"Please do." Roy said as he sat up again to pay attention.

"Well…..you got drunk with me and Xe-…..with me and you passed out. So I dragged you back to our bed where you woke up and came onto me. You were being really aggressive and I….I panicked. I smashed the lamp over your head…..I'm so sorry….I wouldn't of done it if I knew it'd of hurt you this badly!" Marth said as the tears welled up in his eyes.

"H-how aggressive was I?" Roy asked, slightly taken back. Did he really come on so strong that Marth would attack him with a lamp?

"You were…..ra-…really insistent. You had me pinned down and wouldn't let me go." Marth pulled his knees up to his chest, looped his arms around his legs and buried his face in his knees.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. Don't feel bad about anything. I'd rather be here for a week than hurt you." Roy tried to lean over the safety railing, but Marth was too far away for him to fully hug.

Fear pounded through Marth's body, the truth wanted to come out, but he didn't want Roy to feel any pain. He held it inside and leaned closer to hug Roy back.

"Sir, visitations are over. It's midnight." The aid nurse said and Marth was forced to leave.

Marth gave Roy a rather affectionate and passionate kiss and left the hospital. He drove off and remembered that he didn't have bed sheets yet. He sighed, the day was weighing down on him. First finding out Roy had a severe brain operation, the dorm fire, the courthouse, the shopping in a porn store with Zelda and Peach, spending hours with Roy in the hospital and now having to go to Wal-Mart because it was the only store open at that hour. It was all weighing down on him badly. He needed sleep badly.

Once inside the store he went straight to the bedding department and picked out a white set of sheets and a new comforter blanket. He left the store in a daze and drove off down the highway. He was almost back to the dorm when he closed his eyes because they hurt and he ran a stop sign. With just his luck a police officer pulled him over. He sighed and let his face fall into the steering wheel and cursed at himself. The officer gave him a $50 violation fine and Marth kept his eyes open rather wide for the rest of the drive home. He pulled in and lugged the bag inside. He trudged into his room and put the sheets on. He stripped himself naked and fell asleep on the bed, completely shutting the rest of the world out.

_**LK: Mmm, another long one! Kind of boring, but yeah….it's about Marth and what he does all day. Get used to it! The next chapter will be about what Marth does during the last six days that Roy is in the hospital. They won't be nearly as boring though! Also I did very little spell checking on this….if you see a mistake, shoot me with a crossbow…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**LK: Wow, I've been writing long ass chapters recently! 11k and 10k ones! FYI, reviews make me write faster! Especially if they include commentary on Xellos! :V**_

_**Also I just realized that in the last chapter I forgot to mention that there layout for the Smash Boarding House is on my profile. It's one of the first things you'll see on there. All of the links labeled SSBB – The Doomed Dorm – Blah Blah Blah are of this fanfic.**_

_**Countdown to school starts: 6 Days**_

Marth awoke to the most annoying sound ever. An alarm clock…

He intentionally set his alarm to noon so that he could sleep in, but not too late. He groggily got up and looked around at his new room. It was too plain and boring for his tastes, it needed some pizazz! He stood up and was shocked to find himself naked, he didn't normally sleep naked unless he'd had sex with Roy the night before. He then remembered that he took his clothes off to not get the bed dirty, but was far too tired for a shower. So he put some pajamas on and grabbed his bathing supplies. He walked out of his room and down the hallway. He stopped at the end of the hallway and stared at the wall for a second. He then realized that he had no idea where the bathroom was and walked into the living room.

"I'm new…where's the bathroom? Or at least somewhere where there's a shower?" he asked.

"Look behind you." Said Jigglypuff as she pointed to the door directly behind Marth.

"Oh, thanks!" he said before stepping inside. It was an ordinary bathroom; if it were supposed to be located inside a mansion. It was huge, just like everything else in the boarding house. He took his time in the shower and took a bath this time since the tub was a nice size. He relaxed and stretched the previous day's events away. He scrubbed his body and washed his hair. After he was all nice and clean he put on the new clothes that he'd bought yesterday. It was a light blue t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. He left the bathroom and went back to his room where he threw his dirty clothes into a pile in the corner of the room.

He looked at the disgusting pile and frowned in disapprovment. He needed a dirty clothes hamper.

He put on his new running shoes and exited the building and got into his car. He drove off to Wal-Mart again and picked up a dirty clothes hamper and some food for the dorm. He was sure to keep an ample supply of Oreos hidden in his nightstand! He grabbed three boxes of Oreos and some cheese doodles and left the store. He put the purchased items in his trunk and unlocked his car door. He looked to the side of Wal-Mart to see a Best Buy store and stood there in thought for a moment.

One thought was running through his mind.

'_We need a TV.'_

Just as he thought that he spotted an advertisement poster on the front of the building that said **"TVs 50% OFF!". **How could he resist? Big bold words lured Marth in like dogs to the smell of bacon!

He entered the electronic store and wet met with an overly insistent sales associate.

"Can I help you find anything?" he asked quickly.

"Uhm, not really, but thanks." Marth dismissed him, he sensed that the man would drive him nuts if he asked him for help.

He located the TVs all on his own and picked out a 50" flat screen. He wondered if it'd even fit in the back of his car seats. He read the tag in the price tag area. **"FREE DVD Player with purchase!"** Marth was sold on it and he was positive that Roy would like it as well. He paid $1,500 for the TV and as promised received a free DVD player with it.

'_God I can't believe this TV was originally $3,000!' _He thought as the employees tried to help his load it into the back seat of his car. It just **barely** fit in. He stuck the DVD player in his trunk and drove off. Then another thought hit him.

'_Great….It's a flat screen and I have nothing to set it on. Looks like I'll be hitting up a furniture store now.'_ He though as he pulled into a random furniture store that he didn't recognize the name of.

He bought a new dresser and a TV entertainment center for the TV. The dresser was for all of his new clothes he'd bought. He would still have a hard time fitting them all in there sadly. The entertainment center and dresser had to be delivered to Marth's dorm directly and the delivery truck followed Marth there.

Once everything was set up in his room he finally felt comfortable. He only had around $5,000 left and didn't intend to spend it on anything else except living expenses like food, gas and maybe a date or two with Roy. He changed into something more comfortable and walked out into the living room where just about everyone in the building was running around doing only god knows what.

"Oh hey Marth! Help us set up!" Zelda said as she waved him over to the couch. She was surrounded by balloons, confetti and other party supplies.

"What're you setting up?" Marth asked, even though the answer was pretty clear.

"A party!" Jigglypuff shouted excitedly.

"I see that, but what for?" he asked again as he sat down and started helping blow up some balloons.

"The Ice Breaker Party! It's a Smash U Boarding House tradition! Every year we hold a party and break the ice between the seniors and undergraduates of the house. You guys are the fresh meat around here and everyone's dying to meet you!" the pink haired girl said ecstatically as she tied a knot in a balloon.

"Oh cool! When does it start?" he asked. It was still fairly early in the day, around two P.M.

"It starts at seven and doesn't end until we all pass out!" she cheered.

"Sounds fun!" Marth said as he finished his first balloon. He wished Roy could be here for the party.

"What's wrong? You look sad." Zelda asked as she put a hand up to his forehead.

"Just wishing Roy could be here." He mumbled as he picked up another balloon.

"Oh Marth! You have a fever!" she exclaimed worriedly.

"I do?" he put his own hand to his forehead. "I feel fine to me."

"Well duh, you hand if as hot as your forehead, therefore you wouldn't feel the difference silly." She giggled.

"I guess you have a point." He said with a soft chuckle. He was losing his mind.

Marth ignored the fever and dismissed it and continued helping the girls set up party decorations. He helped Peach and some of the other dorm residents cook the party food and even helped set up the tables on the deck.

"Wow, the pool is massive. I think everyone here could all fit into it at once!" he said in amazement.

"Yeah, last year was my first year here and I about shit my pants when Is aw it." Falcon said.

"So you're Captain Falcon right?" Marth asked as his blue eyes scanned the man's strange outfit.

"Yes, don't confuse me with that loser, Falco either!" he laughed.

"I can hear you…" the man with blue hair and a beak said. Marth blinked in surprise. He knew that there were people out there who resembled animals, but the guy a was a freaking bird!

"Can you fly?" Marth blurted out without thinking that it might be rude.

"For a short distance, I'm too interbred with humans to be capable for true flight. Makes me kind of sad sometimes. Then again I can talk! That's a plus!" he laughed as he lifted his wing like arms out to the sides.

"Hey boys! We're out of some things! Do one of you mind running to the store for us?" a girl with long brown hair and a yellow dress yelled out from the kitchen door that lead to the deck.

"Sure I will, what do you need?" Marth asked her. She handed him a premade shopping list and some money.

"Hey I'll do with you, I need to pick up something from the store." Said a guy that **greatly **resembled Link, but with black hair and red eyes.

"S-sure…" Marth stuttered, he was shocked at the resemblance. Once inside Marth's crappy car he introduced himself.

"Hi I'm Dark Link, people call me Dark for short." He smiled like a goof. Marth's eyes went wide.

"D-dark….Link….as in the Link with blonde hair, blue eyes and wears all green kind of Link?" Marth asked without introducing himself back.

"Uh….you **must **be joking…..didn't he tell you? I'm his evil twin, Dark! Yeah, yeah….we were both taken by the other parent when they got a divorce, but we did talk quite often. Dad took me because I looked more like **him** than I did mother." Dark laughed sadistically at the bluenette who was having a hard time driving and hyperventilating at the same time.

"T—twin…..twins…..twins….Oh god that buffoon has a fucking **evil twin**?" Marth stammered. Dark's maniac cackle increased. This was sure to be a funny car ride.

They chattered a little on the ride to the store. The only topics that came up were Link and Zelda. Marth, however, did finally introduce himself. Once at the store they walked in together, they exchanged cell phone numbers because they were going to go separate directions and didn't want to be left searching the entire store up and down for each other when it was time to leave.

'_Wow….I'm going to give Link an earful for never telling me he had an evil fucking twin….' _Marth mentally slapped Link across the face. He smiled at the sight. Even though Marth had only been reunited with Link for two days, he was pretty sure that Link was still the idiot box he was back in highschool.

Marth grabbed all of the food and party items that were on the list and called Dark back.

"Hey Dark, you almost done?" Marth asked as he made his way to check-out.

"Yep, I already checked out. I'm just looking in the electronics department…I'm ogling the posters for the new game for Wii that's coming out in a month. Ohh…I want it so bad!" Dark whined. Marth could sweer he heard moaning, but he wasn't positive…..

"Okay, you enjoy that…I'll be done in a few minutes, meet me out front." Marth said before he hung up.

Once Marth checked out, Dark and he got in the car and left. Dark was rather silent and Marth was curious.

"Why the long face?" he asked as casually as possible.

"Oh, it's just…you mentioned that Link was engaged to Princess Zelda…." He spoke slowly.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"I've always….had a sort of ….c-crush on her. I met her once at my brother's house during his sweet sixteen and she was so damn ho-why're you laughing?" Dark stopped his story to glare ate the now hysterical Marth.

"Oh my god! Since when do **men **have _**sweet sixteen **_birthday parties? That's for girls!" Marth couldn't control his laughter and nearly swerved his way out of the parking lot. Dark joined him in evil, insane and monstrous laughter.

"As gay as I am, I wouldn't dream of throwing myself a sweet sixteen!" he slowed his laughter to a giggle and regained control of his driving.

"You're gay?" Dark looked perplexed and a little scared if not shocked.

"Yes, sorry. I promise I won't rape you. I'm a friendly queer, not a rapist queer." Marth half laughed half sighed.

"It's okay, I'm not homophobic. Link is my brother after all." They began to laugh like loons once again. They laughed and joked about Link and his questionable sexuality and his love for wearing tights, even though Dark wore them too occasionally, but Link was **obsessed!** Once they got back to the dorm they carried everything inside and continued to help set up.

"Fox! This bowl of chips goes here!" Daisy yelled from the kitchen. Fox moved the bowl where told to.

"Captain Falcon, can you hang this up for me? I'm too short!" Jigglypuff felt the need to yell because she was so short and he was so tall, she wasn't sure her tiny voice would reach him from way up there.

"Dark, peel the potatoes for me!" Daisy yelled to Dark from the kitchen.

"What? Why me? I'm male, my hands are physically incapable of doing such things! Everyone knows that only female hands are capable of –Okay! I'll help! Just put the knife down Daisy!" Dark wailed form the floor in submission from the princess with a giant butcher knife.

"You're so useless Dark!" Jigglypuff pouted at Dark's sexist joke.

"Hey shut up! At least I'm not so short I can't reach the second shelf of the goddamn fridge!" Dark retorted.

"Oh she's not that short Dark! You're an ass wagon!" Daisy yelled as she raised the knife at Dark again.

"What did you call my friend you fat whore?" Ganon growled as he stood between the whimpering Dark Link and the scary princess.

"Bring it lardo!" Daisy tried to stab Ganon, but knew she'd be unsuccessful due to the armor he always wore. She stabbed away just to relieve anger and the possible off-chance that she might actually cause a scratch or two.

"Why're you two fighting?" Samus asked as she walked into the living room holding a piñata.

"Ganondorf and Dark are **ass wagons!**" Daisy shouted as she gave Ganon one final powerful thrust of her knife.

"Well you've got the ass wagon bit right, but that doesn't explain why you're arguing." She set the piñata down and snatched the knife from Daisy.

"What'd you say blondie? Oh I'm sorry, I forgot it's impolite to make fun of **dumb blondes**!" was the alst thing Ganondorf said before he was unconscious on the living room floor.

"No! Ganon! I'll make you pay for that you…you…incredibly hot, gorgeous babe!" Dark crawled over to Samus and hugged her leg. This was the last thing he did before lying on the living room floor unconscious as well.

"All of you! Get ahold of yourselves!" shouted another blonde wearing a long blue dress.

"How very good to see you my love!" said Captain Falcon as he dashed over to her and began flexing his arm muscles.

"Who're you?" Samus asked as she picked the piñata up again.

"I'm Princess Rosalina. I dislike all this violence and….ehm….are they dead?" she asked as she tapped Dark's shoulder with her foot. Dark let out a gurgling sound and she backed up a few steps.

"No, just dead to the world for a few hours." Samus smirked. Two more bite the dust.

"Well then, glad to meet you Samus! I think I'm going to like having you around!" Rosalina smiled.

"Why?" Samus asked perplexed.

"To shut those two up of course." Rosaline pointed her wand at Dark Link who was beginning to crawl away.

"I thought you just said you didn't like violence…."

"Oh, restraining someone and plastering duct tape across their face doesn't necessarily require **violence**. Just a strong woman!" Somehow Samus knew she'd become very close to the gentle, yet secretly dying to chop someone's head off, princess.

"I've only known you thirty seconds and I know I'm going to like you." Samus shook her hand and properly introduced herself.

"Attention everyone!" Daisy shouted from the kitchen using a megaphone. Everyone was indeed paying attention, including Dark who was halfway down the hallway.

"The party starts in a half hour….**MOVE YOUR ASSES!**" she screamed through the device. People jumped in surprise and covered their ears.

"Damnit Daisy!" Zelda hissed, she had incredibly sensitive ears.

"Holy dumb fuck! I'm deaf!" Dark yelled from the depths of the hallway.

"Someone take that damn thing from her!" Falco squawked.

Fox attempted to steal Daisy's megaphone, but only ended up with her beating him over the head with it before he retreated. Seeing Fox's failure everyone gave up on the megaphone and got back to work.

"Who the ass is making so much noise?" a man dressed in all purple came running into the living room from the hallway.

"Oh god, you woke the brat up…" Ganon rolled his eyes as he crawled his way to the couch.

"Shut up Ganon-dwarf!" the man yelled, his red eyes straining from lack of sleep.

"Vaati, go die in a fire!" Ganon retorted as he stumbled to his feet.

"I thought I knocked you out, lug head…" Samus grumbled as she crossed her arms.

"Okay, **Barbie**. You can go get fuc-Auugh!" Samus did a sideways kick and knocked Ganon back onto the couch. She wasn't sure if he was unconscious or not, but either way he wasn't moving anymore.

"**No one calls me Barbie!"** she seethed as she hovered ominously over his body.

Everyone backed away from Samus who was giving Ganon's lifeless body a murderous glare.

"Okay then…who're you?" Vaati asked, she was clearly no Barbie doll.

"I'm Samus. Call me Barbie or blondie and you'll meet the same fate as he." She pointed to Ganon.

"Very well then…..Now what's going on out here? Why do I see balloons, bowls of chips and confetti?" he asked as he tried to steal one of the chips from a bowl. Daisy ran over and pointed her megaphone in Vaati's face.

"**THOSE ARE FOR THE PARTY! DON'T TOUCH THEM!" **

Vaati could swear he went so deaf he saw stars. Out of instinct and natural reflexes he grabbed the megaphone from Daisy….or at least tried to. They played tug of war with the phone until a cough from the background interrupted them from their angry tango.

"Daisy, maybe it's best if you put the Brawl Horn away…..you're only supposed to use it during matches." Rosalina sighed, Daisy could be a bit much sometimes. She knows so because she's her roommate.

"Awww! It makes for a great party announcer though!" she whined.

"It makes for a good ear rape weapon!" Vaati retorted then successfully pulled the object out of her hands and rand through the kitchen with it.

"What're you doing?" Daisy screamed, her face turned a shade of white not previously known to appear on human faces.

"Throwing it in the pool!" he shouted back with a maniac cackle.

"No! As much as we fucking hate that thing it's a tradition!" Jigglypuff cried out as she chased after him. Vaati made it out to the deck before Jigglypuff grabbed him by the arm with both of her own arms and held on tight. He easily pushed her away and she stumbled backwards into a soft lawn chair. Daisy came flying from the kitchen and launched herself onto Vaati's back where she grabbed at the megaphone violently. Vaati stumbled around while trying to hold the phone as far away from Daisy's reach as possible. She grabbed a handful of his silver hair and pulled roughly, his head leaned back into he chest to create slack between her hand and his head to reduce the pain. Daisy's previously solid, ghost white face was now bright red.

"Eww! Vaati you pervert!" She cried out and used her other hand to grab one of his long ears and pulled harshly. Vaati let out a girlish scream of pain and fell forwards directly into the pool.

Daisy was the first to bring her head back up from the frigid water. "Oh my god!" she screeched as she swam back to the edge of the pool and climbed out. Vaati on the other hand appeared to be drowning.

"Oh no! Someone save him!" Jigglypuff screamed. Everyone who'd been watching the fight in uncontrollable laughter dove into the pool.

"Fuck Vaati! Save the damn Brawl Horn!" Daisy yelled from the edge of the pool. Captain Falcon was the one to actually drag the coughing Vaati out of the pool.

"Stand back everyone! I'm trained in mouth to mouth resuscitation!" he declared boldly and he heroically took off his helmet.

"No need, he's coughing, clearly breathing." Daisy said as she examined the poor, abused horn.

"Nonsense! He's clearly drowning in fluids built up in his lung! Fear not Vaati! I shall save you!"

Everyone watched in a mixture of horror, comedy and disgust as Captain Falcon's lip crashed onto Vaati and he began blowing. Vaati's eyes popped open and began struggling desperately. Falcon blew harder and harder until Vaati finally used his dark magic to blow Captain Falcon off of him. Falcon went flying backwards into the pool and Vaati sat up and began vomiting.

"Oh dear god! Somone get me some mouth wash!" Vaati scream hysterically. Jigglypuff, being the sweetheart that she was, ran back into her room with a clean cup and poured some of her mouthwash into the cup and brought it back to him. Vaati poured the whole thing into his mouth and swished it around for a long time.

Captain Falcon climbed out of the pool and stood beside Vaati.

"You can thank me anytime!" he said as he flexed his arm at the wind mage. Vaati ignored his and continues swishing the burning fluids around in his mouth.

"So….can't you swim?" Falcon asked as he kneeled down beside him. Vaati paused and looked up at him in disgust. His shaggy brown hair matched his giant bulbous nose perfectly, in a horrendous way. His eyes were lopsided and his grin was too cocky for Vaati's tastes. Literally, he needed to brush his teeth more often, his breath smelt bad during the mouth to mouth!

Vaati released all the fluids out of his mouth in a swift long squirt to Captain Falcon's face. Clearly not thankful for his 'rescue'. Captain Falcon stumbled backwards in pain as the mouthwash burned his eyes. He fell back into the pool for the third time in less than two minutes.

"**OKAY EVERYONE BACK TO WORK! THE MEGAPHONE IS FINE AND WE HAVE A PARTY TO PREPARE FOR!" **Daisy screamed as loud as possibly into the megaphone and everyone, except Captain Falcon and Vaati, ran back into the house. Vaati was once again deaf and Captain Falcon floated face down around the pool.

"Hey oaf…..get out, we have work to do." Vaati said irritated as he stood up. Captain Falcon remained motionless. Vaati shrugged and began to walk back inside the house. He stopped and turned around again. He huffed and put his hands on his hips.

'_Guess I can't just let him__** die**__…' _he thought as he walked over to the supply shelf and grabbed the leaf grabber with a net attached. He used the long pole to pull Falcon's body to the edge of the pool since he'd floating to the middle. He dropped the pole and grabbed Captain Falcon by the wrists and pulled him out and dragged him to the middle of the deck. He let go and stared at him for a minute; he wasn't breathing.

'_There is __**no fucking way **__that I'm giving him mouth to mouth…..'_ he though as he grimaced at the ugly lug. He sighed agitatedly and put a foot to the man's chest and stomped harshly several times. Soon Captain Falcon was coughing and gurgling then breathing. His eyes opened and looked up at Vaati with his cocky grin.

"Yes, I **can **swim." Vaati said sternly. Even though Vaati could swim, he dislikes it.

"Did you know that you have the lips of a woman?" Falcon winked. Vaati frowned and his eyebrows arched.

"No, but did you know that you have the lips of an **ape**!" Vaati grit his teeth and smashed his foot into his face. Captain Falcon laid there in pain as Vaati stormed off back inside the house.

"Ew! You're getting the floor wet, damn brat!" Ganon hissed. Vaati flipped him off as he walked by him.

"Is Captain Falcon okay?" fox asked as he peeked out the door.

"**Hopefully he's **_**DEAD**_**!" **Vaati roared as he retreated back to his room to change clothes, blow dry is hair and scrub the inside of his mouth out.

Everyone else went back to cleaning, cooking and decorating. Marth helped Daisy, Rosalina, Zelda, Peach, Jigglypuff and Pichu bakes the cakes and pies. Ike and Snake taught the other guys of the house how to barbeque while Link taught them how to make his secret sauce.

Dark finally came back out to help after he'd stuffed his ears with cotton balls.

"What's up with the ear plugs dude?" Link asked as he gave his concoction a healthy squirt of a select brand of sauce.

"They were bleeding from Daisy's ear rape!" he hissed in pain as he touched them.

"You're so full of shit! No one's ear have ever bled from this beauty!" she snuggled the megaphone.

"Someone needs to **burn** that thing. Oh and they should burn you **with **it!" Dark bellowed at the princess.

"I'm sorry, we're back!" a woman's voice said as the front door opened. Everyone's attention was turned to the girl with short black hair, brown eyes, high heels and a red dress.

"Oh! Ms. Veltas! I'm so glad you're here!" Daisy cried out as she gave the woman a tackle hug.

"I can sense that you've been antagonizing people while the staff has been gone." The woman chuckled softly.

"No!" Daisy chirped in an innocent voice.

"She's lying!" Dark pointed at his with conviction.

"I see that!" Ms. Veltas laughed as she saw the Brawl Horn in Daisy's hands.

"Oh I was being nice about it!" Daisy whined.

"Just give it to me. You know that's only used for practice and fighting matches." The older woman said as she took the horn away from Daisy.

"Oh bloody finally!" Dark cried out as he dropped to his knees, raised his fists in the air and looked up at the ceiling tragically. Daisy glared as him.

"Okay, the party starts in less than ten minutes, why don't you all focus on last minute preparations rather than arguing all the time!" she suggested. Everyone nodded and got back to work and Ms. Veltas walked into her room at the very end of the second hallway.

_**(See the second picture link in my profile if you ever get confused about where who's room is where. It is labled "SSBB – The Doomed Dorm #2 – Dorm layout for chapter 3! With this map you can also find out who all lives in the dorms!)**_

They finished the preparations and all stood around chatting while waiting for the rest of the staff to arrive. Within minutes the entire staff walked in the front door carrying several boxes. Marth nearly had a heart attack when he saw the staff.

The staff consisted of Xellos, Suzaku, Mine, Sheik, Right & Righty's twin brother Lefty, Dr. Mario, Tabuu and Ms. Veltas whom Marth had figured out was Saiya; Xellos' sister.

"My god…..I knew you were a T.A., but I didn't know you were on staff!" Marth said to Xellos who only gave him a wave hello.

"Okay then, welcome undergraduates and those who are new to the Smash U Boarding House! This is the infamous Ice Breaker Party in which we all introduce ourselves then party our asses off!" Righty announced as he rose his large right hand into a pointed finger.

"We starts this off by everyone taking a seat in the living room and introduce ourselves going down the line. You should state your name, age, when you graduate, a secret you've been hiding and anything else you'd like. Keep it short, tasteful and nothing rude. The staff usually stars the event so we'll let my brother Lefty begin!."

_**(Skip down to the group of XxXxX to skip over the introductions if you do not want to read them They do, however, contain a lot of important info about the characters!)**_

The staff and students sat down in the living room and Lefty was the first to speak up.

"I'm Master Left Hand, vice principal at the school. You may call me Lefty, I am forty seven years old and I am not going for a degree, I graduated years ago. For my secret I'll tell you that the Smash Brother's Tournament's main prize isn't **just **a trophy this year! It's a year's free room & board along with free classes!" Lefty then pointed to his brother, signifying that it was his turn.

"I'm Master Right Hand, principal and founder of Smash University. I'm nicknamed Righty. I'm forty seven, already graduated and love Britney Spears' music!" Everyone's eyes went wide, unsure if he was joking or not.

"I'm Dr. Mario, I'm Mario's cousin and I graduated three years ago from Smash U! I'm thirty years old and my secret is that I sell hearts and pills that'll cure the common cold and any damage you may take from 'brawling' inside the house."

"I'm Tabuu and I graduated ten years ago from Smash U's fighting tournament. I'm fifty years old and my secret is my new technique for the tournament is my backwards slash. "

"I'm Ms. Veltas! You may call me Saiya, but hardly anyone does. I'm graduating at the end of this year! I'm twenty one years old and my secret is…..no I'm not married to Xellos! I'm sure that all of you who know that Xellos is gay already figured this out. I am in fact his twin sister!" she smiled as several studens' jaws dropped. Many did not know what Saiya was Xellos' sister.

"I'm Xellos Veltas, Saiya's brother. I'm twenty one and I graduate this year. My secret is…..me and Saiya are vampires. No we're not going to eat you, but you do all look delicious!" Everyone backed away in fear, no one was sure if he was joking or not. Saiya jabbed her elbow into Xellos' side roughly.

"He's joking! He won't eat you!" she hissed.

"O-okay then…..I'm Suzaku Kururugi. I'm twenty three and I graduated last year. My secret is that I'm a vampire too. Xellos bit me during gay sex." Xellos' looked shocked for a moment, then his expression went back to happy and oblivious. The students however began shaking in fear.

"I'm Mine Valentine, that's pronounces 'me-nay'! I'm twenty one and I'm graduating this year! My secret is that I run a sexy lingerie shop in the mall! I sell tons of sexy nurse and maid outfits! Talk to me after the party to get a coupon!" she winked and blew a kiss to the students who seemed to be relaxing again.

"I'm Impa. I'm forty two years old and I graduated from Smash U…..years ago. My secret is that I was Sheik and Zelda's nanny for several years."

"Okay! Now that staff introductions are over, let's start over here with Daisy who's been though the ropes many times!" Righty said as he pointed to Daisy.

"Hi I'm Daisy Mushroom, Peach's older sister! I'm twenty five and I graduate this year! Aww, don't be sad Dark!"

"Shut up whore!" Dark hissed.

"Love you too babe!" Daisy said sarcastically. "Anyways, my secret is…..I'm secretly in love with Dark!" she made a heart shape out of her hands and winked at Dark,

"R-really?" Dark's ears perked up in excitement.

"No." she said evilly. "My real secret is that I'm…dun dun dun! The princess of the Mushroom kingdom in England!" she stood up and bowed. Some gasped, some rolled their eyes.

"Hello everyone! I'm Princess Peach! I'm twenty and this if my first year in college so I don't graduate for five more years. My secret…..okay so I totally wasn't going to say anything to my friends until Valentine's day…but Pit proposed! I'm engaged!" she huggled Pit tightly. His wings flapped a little in joy; much like a dog wagging its tail. Everyone clapped and cheered at the two.

"I'm Pit and I'm nineteen. This is also my first year in college and I graduate with Peach in five years. She kinda blew my secret so I'll have to tell you a new one. I'm an angel, a real one!" he smiled goofily.

"Okay my turn! I'm Zelda Hyrule and I'm twenty. I'm a first year like my friends and I don't graduate for another five years. My secret is that I'm Princess of Hyrule in Japan!" Dark Link jumped over several people and dove to Zelda's feet, effectively startling her.

"Can I have your autograph, princess?" Dark begged as he held out a pen and piece of paper. Zelda hesitated but obliged and signed her name neatly. Dark hugged the piece of paper affectionately and moaned deeply. He stopped as everyone was staring at him. He quietly sat back down and everyone quickly ignored him.

"I'm Link! I'm twenty one and I'm also a first year that graduates in five years. My secret is….Zelda marry me!" he suddenly got down on one knee. Many clapped but Zelda face palmed.

"Aw look, she's rejected you already!" Dark cackled from the other end of the room.

"I'm not rejecting him. He proposed two months ago...we're already engaged you goof!" she laughed heartily.

"God, kill a guy for trying to get shock value. I have no secrets…." Link sat back down and crossed his arms.

"Surely you have some sort of nasty fetish or something you could share." Zelda poked his cheek cutely, she knew that Link had _many _fetishes.

"Well…Does being yelled at by fairies count? I love it when my friend Navi tell me to **LISTEN!**" he made a face of deep pleasure and Zelda's eyes widened in horror. This was a fetish she was unfamiliar with…..

"Well then Link….how nice…..Okay I'm Ike Lowell and I'm nineteen. I don't graduate for five years like the others and my only secret is that I used to be homophobic, but my little brother knocked a screw loose in my noggin and now I'm a little bi-curious." Ike nervously scratched the back of his head. Marth's eye brow arched. Everyone else gasped.

"Just to clarify….nothing happened between us…" Marth explained.

"I'm Samus Aran and I'm tweny four. I graduate in four years because I started college a little late, My only secret is that I was raised by aliens. Move along now…"

"I'm Snake Solid, I'm also Samus' boyfriend, but she doesn't like to admit that in public. I'm twenty four and I graduate with Sammy. My secret is that the dude who threw the grenade into our old dorm room was actually after **me**. That creep has been chasing me all around!"

"I'm Marth Lowell and I'm seventeen. I graduate in five years. Yes I started college early because I got my G.E.D. rather than finishing highschool. My secret is….I'd say I'm gay but most of you already know that. So uhm…oh yeah! I'm like Zelda! I'm a run away Prince because I was being forced into marriage. I was Prince of Altea city….but I prefer being a peasant." He laughed nervously, he didn't like being held on a pedestal.

"Hey Marth, why don't you introduce Roy for him?" Zelda suggested.

"Oh right! My boyfriend is in the hospital, but he'll be out soon so I'll introduce him for him! His name is Roy and he's eighteen. He graduates with me in five years and his secret is that he snores like a fucking truck!" Everyone burst out laughing at Marth's obnoxious reenactment of the horrendous sound.

"Hello everyone, I am Princess Rosalina. I'm twenty years old and I graduate in three years. Oh dear a secret….Does I'm still a virgin count?" she tilted her head in thought. Many of the male's whistled and cat called her, which she ignored completely.

"Hi everybody! I'm Jigglypuff! I'm sixteen and like Marth I got my G.E.D. early and I graduate in five years! My only secret that I really hide is that I'm allergic to sweat….so don't make me do exercise please!" she bowed.

"I'm Pikachu, and I'm seventeen. I graduate in five years and my secret is that Jigglypuff here has been my girlfriend for over twelve years! We're childhood sweethearts!" he grinned from ear to ear. Jigglypuff blushed madly.

"If you're her boyfriend and she's allergic to sweat, how do you two have se-"Link began to ask but Zelda slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Shut up!" she hissed.

"I'm Pichu, Pikachu's younger brother. I'm sixteen and I graduate in five years…I waited until now to reveal my secret once I heard about the Ice Breaker party….." he took a deep breath. "I'm gay!" he shouted and looked towards the floor.

"Called it!" Pikachu raised his hand with a smirk.

"It's okay Pichu, there are many gays here!" Jigglypuff said cheerfully. Pichu sighed in relief, he was glad to get that off his shoulders.

"Okay my turn! I'm Sonic, I'm eighteen and I graduate in four years. My secret is that yes, I do curl up in a ball when I sleep! Quit asking!" he shouted.

"I'm Tails, Sonic's alleged girlfriend. He won't admit he loves me, but I know he does! I'm eighteen and I graduate in four years. My secret is I'm a helicopter squirrel. Don't ask the definition of that, but it's true. Maybe out in the Smash Tournament you'll get to see it!" she waggled her tails against Sonic who didn't seem to mind or acknowledge anything she said.

"Yo! I'm Captain Falcon! I'm twenty two years old and I graduate in two years! My secret is that-"

"He's gay for Vaati, move on." Ganon blurted out.

"Actually I was gonna say-"

"Hi, I'm Ganondorf. I'm thirty two and finally decided to go to college, I graduate next year. My secret is that Vaati is my adoptive brother because his family didn't want a purple child. He smells like women's perfume."

"Hi, I'm Vaati. Ganon's an ass wagon." He sat there silent for about thirty seconds before Daisy's temper rose.

"No, you have to tell us about yourself!" Daisy shouted at him.

"Fine…I'm twenty years old, I graduate in five years. My only secret is that I'm **NOT** gay." He crossed his arms and stuck his nose up.

"Oh phew! That's relieving! All this time man!" Ganon joked and earned himself a harsh punch to the shoulder from Vaati.

"A **real** secret pelase!" Daisy demanded.

"Okay, fuck it! Fine! I wear women's underwear! Just go to the next fucking person!" he screeched and bore his fangs at her. Ganondorf tried to hide his uncontrollable laughter.

"H-hi…I'm….Kirby…I'm seventeen and I graduate in five years…My secret is…..I…I'm a vacuumed!" the boy with pink hair stuttered then hid his face in his hands out of shame.

"Does that mean you're good at blow jobs?" Ganon asked with a snicker.

"Heh, figured your mind would go there. I bet you want one from him!" Vaati giggled insanely. Ganon was about to lung at him by Vaati was far faster than he and swiftly moved to the other side of the room.

"N-no I don't give blow jobs! I can fly by sucking air in! I swear! See watch!" he said then sucked in a ton of air, swelled up like a balloon then began floating to the ceiling. Everyone watched in amazement as they saw a normal human male turn physically into a balloon and float away. He let all of his air out suddenly and launched himself into the kitchen.

"Yeah…..still working on it…" he coughed out from the kitchen floor.

"Okay then…I'm Ness, I'm seventeen and I graduate in five years. I found out I had a twin brother only two weeks ago! When we found each other we both came here to Smash U together as roommates!"

"Hi I'm Luke, Ness's twin! I'm seventeen and graduate in five years and my secret is that I knew all along, I was just too scared to confront him!"

"Hi I'm Link Jr. No I'm not Link or Dark link's son…I'm their little Brother. You can call me Toon, Young, Link or Junior. I don't care. I'm eighteen and I graduate in five years. My secret is that I'm starting college at the same time as my brothers! When Dark mentioned that Link had gone to America, I hopped plane with him and came here.

"Oh yeah Link, when the hell were you gonna tell me that you had an EVIL TWIN!" Marth shouted at Link.

"Never! He doesn't exist! Lalalalala!" Link covered his ears.

"Hi! I'm Dark Li-"

"It's not your damn turn!" Daisy yelled and Dark sunk back in his chair in defeat.

"It's **my **turn! I'm Sheik Hyrule, brother of Zelda. I'm twenty five and have already graduated, I'm a T.A. and help run the Smash Tournament. My secret was that I'm prince of Hyrule, but I don't think that counts anymore. So my new secret is that as straight and manly as I am….Xellos, I think you're fucking adorable! You're the only person I'd go gay for!" Sheik waved to him gleefully and Xellos returned the favor.

"Yo, I'm Fox. I'm twenty one and I graduate in three years. My secret is that I have a crush, a major crush, on one of the girls here!"

"I'm Falco, I'm twenty one and I graduate I in three years too. My secret is that I'm legally married to a chick I've only met once. I got drunk in Las Vegas and hooked up with some broad and got one of those quickie marriages. I'm in the process of getting a divorce."

"I'm Mario, I'm twenty and I graduate in four years. My secret is that I have been madly in love with one of the princesses here for years! Not gonna tell you which one though!"

"I'm Luigi! Twenty one and young; I graduate in four years and Daisy already knows my secret, but I'm madly in love with her! Marry me Daisy baby!"

"Shave the mustache and we'll talk!" she turned her head sideways and ignored him. Luigi hung his head dejectedly. "The mustache is part of the man you know!"

"I'm Yoshi! I'm nineteen and I graduate in four years. My secret is that I've never been in love, but I'm definitely looking!" he winked.

"Hey I'm Ash, some people call me Pokemon Trainer, but I really only respond to Ash. I'm eighteen and I graduate in five years. My secret is that I'm signed up for the Smash Tournament, but I'm having my friends fight for me. This was accepted due to the face that I call all the attacks and I'm pretty much just controlling a weapon."

"Hello! We're the Ice twins! We're seventeen and we graduate in five years! Our secret is that we don't do anything separate! Nothing!"

"Do you take shits together?" Ganon asked. The twins looked perplexed as if they didn't understand the question.

"Moving on!" Daisy hollered.

"I'm Meta Knight, you can call me Knight in shining armor or Meta. I'm twenty and I graduate in three years. My secret is that I'm an ex-convict. I used to break into houses and steal, but I've repented and am going to school now. Nothing to fear." Many of the girls did a swoon, he was so mysterious! He was tall, slender and wearing a cape and mask. He reminded them of a villain from some movie!

"I'm Wolf, I'm twenty three, I graduate in two years and my secret is Fox is my baby brother. He sucks his thumb at night still." He snickered.

"I'm Mr. Game and Watch. Call me….Mr. Smooth! I'm twenty two and I graduate in three years. My secret is that I'm an ex-prostitute. Apparently everyone in Las Vegan wants a tall…..well built…**chocolate** man at a…_reasonable price!_" he managed to make his way over to Daisy and put his hand under his chin as he spoke. Daisy wasn't sure why, but black men drove her **wild**. She purred at his touch, but he back off and sat back down. Daisy nearly fainted.

"I'm Wario! I'm twenty six and I graduate at the end of this semester! I'm Mario's older brother and I eat whole cloves of garlic! I should be safe from the vampire staf! Hah-ha!"

"I'm Waluigi! I'm twenty seven and I graduates three days ago! My secret is-"

"If you graduated, then why're you here?" Saiya asked as she pulled out the list of residents.

"I…..I work for computer maintenance…..Righty says I can still live here…."

"Oh, continue then!"

"My secret is I'm Luigi's older brother and Daisy is my girlfriend!"

"What? Daisy baby! Tell me it isn't so!"

"It's not true, he's full of horse shit and bananas." She sighed.

"What? A guy can't dream around here?"

"Next please!" Daisy demanded, trying to dodge the conversation.

"I'm Donkey Kong, I'm twenty four and I graduate in one year. My secret is that I absolutely love jazz! I'd play it all day if everyone wouldn't kill me! Would you all kill me if I did?"

"Yes!" everyone said in unison.

"I'm Diddy Kong, Donkey's little brother. I'm seventeen and I graduate in five years. My secret is I too have a crush on a girl in this room!"

"Hi I'm Krystal! No me and Fox aren't related! I'm nineteen and I graduate in five years. My secret is that I'm wild, crazy and ready for a guy to tame me!" she said with a kitty hiss at the end. She got several male ogles.

"I'm Dixie! I'm seventeen and I graduate in five years! My dirty little secret is that I use a fake I.D. to bar hop. Not to drink, but to pick up guys!" she made a V symbol with her fingers and smiled.

"I'm Mewtwo, I'm twenty and I graduate in four years. My secret is that I'm Psychic, if you want your palm read I can do it."

"I'm Lucario, I'm twenty one, I graduate in four years. My secret is that I broke off my engagement to an awesome girl to be able to move to America to go to college. Please don't make me regret it by being jerks to me!"

"I'm Pikmin, I'm eighteen and I graduate in five years. I don't' really keep secrets, but I'll just go ahead and tell you that I'm so damn high all the time, my flowers talk to me."

Everyone gave him and odd look and dismissed it.

"I'm King Dedede! All bow to me! Nyahahha! I'm twenty four and I graduate next year and my secret is I don't wear underwear! Ahah-ha!"

Everyone made sounds of disapproval and groaned in disgust.

"I'm Bowser! I'm twenty three and I graduate in a year. My secret is I rub Ganondorf's toothbrush in my dirty underwear every night."

"OH MY GOD! DO YOU REALLY?" Ganon screamed in horror.

"No, but I do dunk it in the toilet." Bowser laughed heartily. Ganon face palmed and Vaati let out a megalomaniac giggle.

Once everyone stopped laughing the room went dead silent while waiting for the next person to speak up.

"Are we done?" Righty asked.

"No, I've been counting. We're missing one." Saiya said as she flipped through the pages to see if anyone was skipped.

"Is….is it my tur-"

"Yes!" everyone said in unison.

"Hi I'm Dark Link and I'm twenty one! I graduate in five years and my secret is the only reason I'm here is to steal Zelda away from Link! One day…someday…she's gonan fall for me! She's going to want a taste fo the dark side! She'll crave death and decay! She'll come crawling in a Princess Leia slave outfit and beg me to…..yeah I'm in love with Zelda…." He paused when he realized that Zelda has fled the scene in humiliation.

"You're a dead bastard!" Link jump up and charged at Dark.

"Go! Kill him! Kick his puny ass!" Vaati cheered.

Dark took off running back to his room and stayed there. Link did a victory dance then brought Zelda back out and calmed her down.

_**XxXxX**_

"Okay! Someone go convince Dark to come back and we'll begin phase two of the Ice Breaker Party!" Saiya said as she pulled out an empty bottle.

Righty went to go get Dark while Saiya instructed everyone to move the furniture so that they could all sit in a perfect circle on the floor. Righty brought Dark back and they all got into position.

"So what's phase two for this year?" Daisy asked excitedly. It was different every year.

"Simple! It's a game we all played when we were younger! It's called spin the bottle!" Saiya chirped as she held up the empty glass coke cola bottle. Everyone's eyes went wide and got up and started to leave.

"**HALT!" **Saiya shouted with the megaphone she'd confiscated from Daisy.

"**SIT DOWN! YOU CANNOT ESCAPE!" **Everyone say back down, but had no intention of playing the game at all.

"Now we will make it easier on you." Xellos began. "You get one chicken out and if the bottle lands on a relative the kiss only has to be on the cheek!" he explained. Everyone sighed in relief.

"However, if you use your chicken you have to spin again. If someone else spins and it lands on you, you cannot use your chicken."

The air thickened again by a little.

"Who wants to go first?" Xellos asked as he held up the bottle.

"I will!" Daisy raised her hand and snatched it from him. She spun it quickly and it stopped within seconds. It pointed at Donkey Kong and she looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Eh, come here Donkey!" she crawled on her hands and knees over to him and gave him an incredibly fast kiss.

Then it was Peach's turn. She prayed it landed on Pit, but realized the chances of that were incredibly low. The bottle landed on Vaati who blushed slightly. He liked a certain princess, but Peach wasn't exactly what came to mind. Peach frowned.

"It's okay Peach!" Pit patted her shoulder. "Go ahead it's just a game, besides…you heard his secret. He's gay!"

"I said I wore women's underwear, not that I was gay. Besides I was lying anyways." Vaati snarled.

Peach sighed, she was tired already. She stood up and walked over to the purple man and kissed him chastely on the lips and pranced back redder than a tomato. Vaati would of turned red, but he was already purple.

Next up was Pit's turn and he spun it extra hard, thinking that it'd increase his chances of getting Peach. Much to his dismay it did not land on peach. It landed on Samus.

"Oh boy…come here little man…" she sighed. She grabbed put and gave him the fastest kiss he'd ever gotten.

Zelda was next and she prayed with all her hearth that it didn't land of Dark. Much to her relief, it did not land on Dark, but the person it did land on didn't bring her much comfort either. It landed on Bowser.

"Pucker up princess!" Bowser licked his lips.

"PASS!" Zelda yelled quickly. Link laughed loudly as she respun the bottle and Bowser pouted. This time the bottle landed on Peach.

"Oh my!" Peach covered her mouth with her hands. The whole room was sent into an uproar.

"She already sued her chicken! She **has **to do it now!" Bowser shouted eagerly, he wanted to see the two princesses get hot and heavy.

Zelda smirked and leaned over Peach.

"Zelda….?" Peach whispered softly.

"Shh….it only lasts a second." Zelda whispered back huskily. She pushed Peach to the floor and straddled her. Link and Pit's noses started dripping blood.

Zelda leaned down and pressed her lips sensually to her best friend's. All the boys in the room whipped out their cameras and took pictures and even recorded it.

"This is **so **going on FaceBook tonight!" Vaati said was he stepped closer to get a better view.

Zelda pulled away and sat back in her spot and Peach sat back up.

"Well?" Zelda asked as she twirled a lock of her hair.

"I don't think I'm straight anymore!" Peach giggled. She wasn't serious, but she figured she might as well milk it for all its worth. Peach whispered to Pit hat she was joking and the room started to calm down.

It was now Link's turn and he spun it eagerly, hoping he got a female. It stopped on someone unexpected….Marth. Marth laughed in disbelief as Link sighed.

"At least I can imagine that you're female." He said as he walked over to Marth who was still laughing.

"Oh please use your chicken!" Marth pleaded while giggling.

"Nope, because if I do….I just have this weird feeling it'll land on a dude." Link denied Marth his freedom.

"I **am **a dude!" Marth stopped laughing.

"Right, and so is Peach. Don't you know that's why Zelda enjoyed it so much?" Link said sarcastically and planted his mouth right on Marth's. At first Link was going to just get it done and over with, but then a thought danced in his head. He pulled Marth in closer and tried to stick his tongue in his mouth. Marth clenched his mouth shut and pushed Link away. Link was left with his tongue flailing around as Marth exceed from him laughing while he wiped his mouth off.

"That's also going on FaceBook!" Dark exclaimed, Link didn't care though. Marth has been a great friend of his since Junior high.

Next up was an incredibly nervous Ike. He spun the bottle and looked away in fear. When it stopped spinning everyone gasped loudly.

"Oh god! Did it land on Xellos?" Ike cried out in fear.

"No." several people said and Ike turned around slightly relieved. It had landed on Saiya.

"Oh sweet, a hot chick!" Ike exclaimed.

"Just so you remember from out introductions I'm Xellos' sister." She informed him.

"I don't care! You're a hot chick!" he said as he walked over to her quickly.

"Very well then." She complied and they kissed quickly. Ike then sat back down with a goofy if not victorious grin.

It was Samus' turn and she was truly disliking this game. She spun and it landed on Captain Falcon.

"Oh yeah!" he ran over to her.

"No. Pass!" she then pun again and Falcon walked back in defeat. This time it landed on Mario.

"Well, it could be worse…" she gave in and walked over to the nervous man and gave him a quick kiss.

Next was Snake who was in disgust at his woman being kissed **twice** by two different men. His spin landed on Ganon and he immediately passed and spun again. This time it landed on Rosalina.

"Oh sweet! Not only is she female, but she's pretty hot too!" he cheered, finally thinking that the game wasn't so bad.

Rosalina sighed and gave him a kiss.

Next up was Marth who's spin landed on Pichu, who had **just **come out of the closet no less than ten minutes ago.

"Aww, come here Pichu!" Marth giggled. Pichu eagerly, but insanely bashfully ran over to Marth. Their lips touched gently at first, but then Marth pulled Pichu in closer and deepened the kiss. It was sweet and passionate and lasted nearly a full half minute.

The next few people to spin were rather uneventful because they were male to female kisses, but a few did stick out.

**Both **of Vaati's spins landed on Dark Link. The whole room was in an uproar as the two struggled to find the will power to kiss. After a grueling five minutes of bickering Link and Zelda pushed the two together. Once they two's lips touched something sparked inside them. They grabbed each other hastily and Link swore their clothes were going to start falling off. Vaati toppled Dark to the floor and when tongues got involved the room decided that they weren't going to stop anytime soon and to just move onto the last person to spin.

Xellos picked up the bottle and everyone in the room tensed up, except for Vaati and Dark who were in their own world at that point. He spun the bottle elegantly. Everyone clutched their lovers or friends in fear. Marth closed his eyes, knowing that god was going to make it land on him. He foresaw this.

Much to Marth's relief it did not. It landed on Ike. Xellos couldn't get a word out before Ike jumped up and ran out of the building screaming.

"**NOOO! NOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **Ike screamed like a twelve year old girl as he ran through the parking lot.

"Well I was going to say pass anyways, but that works too…." He giggled slightly. He spun the bottle again just as Marth predicted it landed on him. Marth was about to have a heart attack.

"Saiya, since I never said pass when Ike ran off can I still use mine?" Xellos asked.

"Wait, you **don't** want to kiss me?" Marth asked, completely surprised.

"Well you **hate **me don't you?" Xellos stated more than asked.

"Well I said that spur of the moment. If you wouldn't of hauled ass out of the apartment so damn fast I would've had time to apologize!" Marth grit his teeth.

"Well I would rather of moved than hung around for everyone to glare at me for an injury I didn't cause." Xellos said with an intense glare. His violet eyes peered into Marth's sapphire ones. The glare wasn't evil or full of hate and distrust, it was one of hurt almost.

"Well I'm sorry, I'm not mad at you. Okay?" Marth said as he leaned back, clearly rejected.

"Pass still." Xellos said as he respun the bottle.

"No." Saiya caught Xellos' hand and took the bottle from him. He gave her a confused look.

"What?" he asked with a furrowed brow.

"You said that you would have of used your pass had Ike not of run off anyways, so you technically **used **it already. You **have **to kiss Marth." She grinned wickedly.

"Well can't I go back on my call and kiss Ike instead?" he asked as sighed.

"Well that's against the rules and besides….I think Ike is **loooooong **gone by now." She pointed at the open door. Xellos sweatdropped, Marth is was…

"Okay, Marth. Let's get this over wi-" Xellos was cut off by the pressure of Marth's lips on top of his own.

Everyone in the room turned their cameras back on. This was the first time in the three years Xellos had been on campus that he kissed a student; hence making it a first for Smash U history.

Xellos wrapped an arm around Marth's lower back and pulled him in closer. Marth was surprisingly the one to use his tongue first. He licked Xellos' lower lip in permission and Xellos opened up. Their tongues danced together as Marth wrapped his arms around Xellos' neck. Camera lights flashed and the students made whooping and cheering noises; this only egged Xellos on. He flipped Marth over so that he was on top, Marth didn't complain. Things between Marth and Xellos were heating up when a loud sudden sound broke them apart.

Daisy had turned the karaoke machine on and the first song that popped up was Ke$sha's "Your Love Is My Drug". That signaled that the Ice Breaking events were over and the real party was beginning. Saiya picked Xellos up off of Marth and dragged him across the room. He waved goodbye to Marth and Marth was helped back to his feet by Zelda.

"Smooth, Roy is going to be pissed." She said. She wasn't disappointed in Marth, just shocked.

"I really don't care right now. I mean….it was just spin the bottle and I had no choice. Besides, it's a party, I want to relax and be free from Roy's grasp for one night. Is that too much to ask for?" Marth huffed. Xellos did relieve some stress, but Zelda was putting it back on by mentioning Roy.

"Plus, you kissed Peach!" he pointed a finger at her accusingly in a joking manner.

"Yes, but she's a girl." Zelda pointed out.

"You heard Link! She's got a secret penis!" Marth gasped out and Zelda giggled.

"Well you go ogle Peach's secret penis while I go join her and Daisy in karaoke!" Zelda dashed off to the front of the TV.

Daisy danced around sexily in her Daisy Dukes' shorts and belly shirt. Her yellow heals only added to her movements as she attracted many of the boys' attention. Peach had changed into a pink tube top, tiny pink shorts and cute pink high heels before the events and Zelda was wearing skinny jeans, high heels and white fashion top. Needless to say the trio got a lot of cat calls and whistles. Soon Rosalina wearing a white miniskirt, tube top and flip flops joined them. The song then changed to "Evacuate The Dance Floor" by Cascada. Samus reluctantly joined them, she wasn't a dancer, but Zelda insisted and dragged her up to the other girls. Snake wasn't at all displeased with the way Samus had started falling into place with the other girls and ogled her from the wall that he was leaning on.

"Marth join us!" Zelda yelled out to Marth who was just sitting there watching only mildly interested.

"I would, but I'm not dressed like a slut." He frowned.

"We can change that!" Daisy shouted.

"You girls keep dancing and singing, I'm gonna go fix Marth up!" Daisy called out.

"Hey! Fix Samus up too! She's wearing army clothes for fucks sake!" Zelda yelled as she practically threw Samus into Daisy's arms.

"Will do!" she shouted and grabbed Samus and Marth by the hands and dragged them off to the depths of her room.

"N-no!" Samus tried to escape, but Daisy had an iron grip and pulled her away.

Once inside Daisy's room Daisy gave Samus an outfit to try on while she rummaged around her's and Rosalina's clothes for something for Marth.

"You know….I bought some sexy clothes yesterday I could use." He said as he pointed to the direction he **thought **his room was in. He wasn't sure.

"Oh! Okay, go put them on and come back here and I'll do your hair and make-up!" she chirped and Marth agreed.

Marht left and Samus walked out in the outfit Daisy gave her.

"Ohhh! Nice! You have a nice chest, you need to flaunt it more often!" Daisy said.

Samus was wearing a white halter top that stopped an inch or two before it met her jeans that were skin tight.

"Got any shoes?" Samus asked as she stood there barefoot.

"Yes!" Daisy handed her a pair of knee high white Go-Go boots. Samus put them on over her jeans and inspected herself in the mirror.

"The ponytail has to go!" Daisy ripped the rubber band out of Samus' hair and tossed it away in disgust.

She brushed the much taller woman's hair out and began styling with a hot iron and a bottle of hair spray. When she was done Samus looked like a movie star. Her hair puffed out and waved in certain areas.

"Make-up!" Daisy exclaimed as she pulled out a giant bag stuffed to the brim with tubes of lipstick, compact mirrors and pallets of eye shadow. She applied black eye line, white and grey eye shadow, creame colored powder to smooth out her face, a touch of link blush and clear lip gloss. She figured Samus didn't like too many colors. Samus looked herself up and down in the mirror.

"Damn! I didn't know I was hot!" she said as she did a silly model pose and pouted her lips out. Daisy giggled, Samus had **much **to learn about being girly.

Marth rummaged through his dresser and pulled out that pair of skin tight leather Daisy Duke shorts, the black belly shirt, black thigh high pantyhose with garters and put them on. He pulled out his beloved Suzaque` black leather thigh high hooker boots and put them on. He then made his way back to Daisy's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Daisy called out just as she finished inspecting Samus. Marth opened the door and Daisy's and Samus' jaws dropped. We he female?

"Besides being totally flat chested, you look **just like **a girl!" Samus yelled in slight disturbance. She didn't really know any other gays and wasn't sure what to expect. She'd only known Marth for a couple days.

Daisy whipped out the bag of make-up and applied black eye liner, black eye shadow, clear lip gloss, and some blush & powder. She didn't want to put a colored lipstick on him because then he'd look goth-black instead of sexy-black. She left the front of his hair alone and spiked the back of it up to make a dyke spike. She then handed him and pair of fingerless elbow length black gloves with laces on them. He put them on and examined them thoughtfully.

"I wish your nose was pierced!" she sighed as he looked himself up and down. This party was clearly going to require a nine hour shower.

"Really? I once considered getting my bellybutton pierced." He said as he poked his exposed navel.

"Well let's go party!" she exclaimed energetically and dragged them out of the room and back into the living room.

"Attention people! I present to you…the new and improved Samus!" she yelled as she pushed Samus out into the living room and hid Marth behind herself. Snake's jaw hit the floor as Samus did a catwalk over to Zelda, Peach and Rosalina. Snake made a dive for her and immediately began dancing with her from behind. He put his hands on her hips and they grinded their hips together.

"Now! Prince Marth!" she yelled out then shoved Marth into the living room as well. All of Marth's friends form the old dorm clapped at the hookerish Marth. Link did a fake whistle and Zelda pulled his attention back to her.

Marth's first reaction was to find Xellos, but he was nowhere in sight. He frowned slightly and made his way over to Zelda. Half of him wished Roy was there so he wasn't all alone all dolled up for nothing. The other half was glad to be free for a change. He spotted Suzaku that was talking to a student in the corner and approached him.

"Hey Suzaku, do you know where Xellos is?" he asked non chalantly. He got the feeling Suzaku _**really **_did not like him.

"Er….him and Saiya are in the room getting dressed. If you're wanting to just chill with Xellos for the party you're sadly mistaken." Suzaku informed him in a _matter of fact _voice.

"What? Why?" Marth was tempted to get angry, but remained calm.

"He's playing bartender tonight and you're a minor." He stated as he took a sip of what Marth rpesumed was alcohol.

"Well I don't think that'll be a problem. Him and me polished off a bottle of Pinot noir the other night." Marth said slyly as he walked away to find Xellos' room. He finally located it right next to his own. He should of figured so. He knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

"Come in!" Saiya yelled and Marth walked in.

"Who're-oh my god! Marth?" she giggled at the sight of his hair.

"Yeah, I was wondering where Xellos is. I wanted to talk to him for a bit." He said as he examined the massive room. There were wall dividers separating each of the roommate's persona spaces. Xellos' was clearly at the far end of the room pressed up against the same wall that Marth's was. He chuckled softly, it must be fate. Maybe Xellos' wall-strangle would come in handy again!

"Uhh…he's in the bathroom getting ready, I'll go tell him you're here!" she said nervously and vanished into the room's personal bathroom. The staff got their own bathroom, how lucky for them.

"Xellos! Marth is here! What do you want me to do?" she whispered harshly to the half naked Xellos.

"Uhh…what?" Xellos looked baffled.

"Marth! Marth is in here looking for you!" she said as she pointed out the door.

"Tell him I'll be out in two minutes." He whispered back and got dressed faster.

"He said it'll be two minutes!" she said as she walked back over to him. Marth nodded and he spent he time just looking around curiously. He walked over into Xellos' area and sat on the bed. It was very soft and comfortable. The sheets were black and the pillows and blankets were dark purple. He glanced at Xellos' laptop that had been left open and on and wiggled the touchpad mouse to turn the screen back on. He half expected gay porn to pop up, but much to his surprise it wasn't. It was actually his email. Marth glaced behind him and Saiya was nowhere to be seen. He grinned evilly and began reading it.

'_Dear Xellos Veltas,_

_Your new designs have been accepted and we are anticipating your Summer debut of the new line! We at the studio are dying to see what you will bring to us this time! We are ready to begin shooting as soon as possible! We know you already said that you would be incapable of travelling to our studio in New York until next year, but we eagerly anticipate you-'_

"Having fun?" came a voice from behind. Marth's head spun around in surprise.

"I'm so sorry! I was just curious!" Marth apologized. Xellos laughed softly at him.

"It's okay, it's nothing incriminating." He said as he closed the laptop.

Marth looked him up and down and gasped slightly Xellos was wearing a long purple jacket with white lace on the ends. The jacket was sleeveless and slit down the front. It closed from the mid chest down to the waist line then it reopened and hung down to the knee area. He had on tiny purple shorts with white lace trim and long black boots that Marth suspected were also from the Suzaque` line. Hooker boots weren't at all uncommon in this dorm were they?

The collar of Xellos' jacket was made of white spikes that framed his neck beautifully in Marth's opinion. He had on upper arm length black gloves that didn't attach to the fingers by partially covered the tops of his hands; they also had the white lace trim.

_**(To see a full body picture of Xellos in this outfit go to my profile page and click on the link that says SSBB – The Doomed Dorm - #3 ((Link here))) Xellos . png Please note that in this picture, Xellos looks far too much like Lelouch. Xellos' face is that of my new profile icon/avatar. He's supposed to look creepier and more vampire-like than Lelouch!)**_

Marth thought Xellos looked quite sexy, but he'd never admit it.

"So what'd you wanna talk about?" Xellos asked, breaking the dreaded silence.

"Oh, just if you're the one mad now. Are you?" Marth replied almost sadly.

"No, I never was." He said as he grabbed something off of his shelf.

"Then why were you rejecting me at spin the bottle?" Marth came close to yelling the question, but remained in control.

"To save you the stress of having to **kiss **me. I know you dislike me a considerable amount. You honestly caught me by surprise when you made the first move out there." He said in a gentle voice as he opened the item he was holding.

"You can take that as my apology I guess." Marth smiled up at him.

"Accepted." Xellos smiled back.

"So what is that thing?" Marth asked with great curiosity.

"This? It's just an item I was designing for the Smash Tournament. I'm turning it off." He explained as he put the object back on the shelf.

"What's it do and why was it on?" Marth asked as he stood up off the bed and began following Xellos out of the room.

"It explodes on contact when someone goes near my shit." He said as if Marth was never in any danger.

"Why didn't it explode when I sat down and touched your laptop though?" Marth jumped.

"I was testing it, it's clearly broken. It's been broken."

"So you decided to test it out on _**me?" **_Marth hissed, slightly insulted.

"No! I didn't even know you'd be coming into the room! I set that thing up hours ago!" Xellos retorted.

They made their way to the kitchen where Xellos got behind the miniature bar area and poured Marth a drink. Being a teacher Marth found it odd that he felt no problems with serving alcohol to a minor. He decided he didn't care either and took the drink. Everyone was hitting up Xellos for drinks and within the hour most of the dorm mates were smashed.

"Daisy needs someone to make out with! Hehe!" Daisy giggled as she took a big swig of her drink.

"I'll make out with you Daisy baby!" Luigi came running over to her.

"I told you! Shave the mustache and we'll talk!" she slurred.

"As you wish Princess!" Luigi ran off to his room and proceeded to shave his mustache off as fast as possible. He ran back out and tried his best to find Daisy, it appears that she had run off somewhere.

"Anyone see where Daisy went?" he called out through the loud room.

"She's upstairs!" someone yelled out.

"We don't have an upstairs!" Luigi bellowed. He began running all around the dorm looking for her.

"DAISY!"

Marth wasn't totally drunk, but he was sure as hell getting there in a hurry.

"Xellos, I've been meaning to ask you something…." Marth spoke slowly.

"Hm?" was all the other man said as he poured Zelda a large drink. Marth waited until Zelda hobbled off before asking his question.

"Are you still in love with me?" he asked after a minute. Xellos looked over at him and refilled his drink.

"What makes you think that?" Xellos asked as he added more ice cubes to the drink.

"You act like you do." Marth then took a sip of his fresh drink.

"Would it bother you if I was?"

"No."

"Then why ask?"

"I'm curious is all. Roy seems…..tense knowing that another guy likes me."

"No offense, but he's a retard."

"He can be when he's sober….or drunk too….Okay he's like that **all** the time, but he's really nice to me!"

"I don't call what he said to you out on the highway and during our fight as **nice**."

"I know….he's only just started acting like that too."

"Well I'd certainly treat you better than…..**that**."

"I knew it! You are still in love with me!"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Why did you stay in love with me after everything I put you through? After three, almost four, years of not seeing me and even me inadvertently making your roommate think you're a rapist monster and you **still** love me?"

"Well…..love isn't dictated by time, not being close to the one you love and what the other people think. Love is judged by your emotional connection to the other person. I don't care that you told Ike I'm a vampire and now he won't go near me, I don't even care that you made the entire dorm house fear me. You're still the same cute, innocent and beautiful person you were back in Japan. You're just gay now, which is better in my opinion!" Xellos eyed Marth's wardrobe and took in the sight of a Marth that he'd never really seen before.

"You're such a romantic!" Marth giggled. Xellos smirked, he was glad that Roy wasn't here tonight, but he'd never tell Marth that.

"Hit me up, Xellrooo!" Captain Falcon slammed his empty glass down on the table.

"Xelleroo?" Marth blinked. Xellos silently filled the man's glass with a strong concoction hoping that the first sip would knock the bloke out.

"How long have you had **that **nickname?" Marth asked then took a drink of his Bacardi.

"Since never….." Xellos laughed softly.

"Oh look, it's getting dark outside." Marth pointed out the glass sliding door that led to the party deck.

"Indeed, it's like eight something." Xellos commented and poured himself a drink for the first time.

"POOL PARTY TIME!" Daisy yelled as she walked out in a itty bity yellow polka dot bikini.

"HELL YES!"

"I'M IN!"

"FUCK YEAH! CHICKS IN BIKINIS!"

Xellos took that as his cue that his bartending service was over and being the soberest person in the entire building he'd have to play life guard.

"You gonna go swimming Marth?" he asked as he stepped out from behind the bar counter.

"I would….but I don't own a swim suit. I ahven't gone swimming since I was a kid." Marth sighed inwardly. He knew the dorm had a pool, why didn't he think to buy a swim suit when he was at the store?

"Maybe someone would let you borrow one. I would offer you one of mine, but I only have one." Xellos suggested.

"I guess so…."

"Does anyone have a white bikini that Marth could borrow?" Xellos yelled out.

"I do!" Daisy waved her hand madly in the air.

"Why a white bikini?" Marth stammered. Not that he disagreed, but specifically why?

"Because you'd look best in white and I'd personally rather see you in a two piece than swim trunks." Xellos gushed almost like a girl.

"Wait….like the top piece too?" Marth's blue eyes opened wide. Roy would never let Marth wear something like that. He'd demand the top off just to he could see his chest.

"Yes, it'd look absolutely adorable on you!" Xellos looked like a school girl the way he clasped his hands together and stood on his tip toes.

"Yay!" Marth said and ran off with Daisy. He was truly liking this new found freedom.

Daisy gave Marth the tinniest white bikini that Marth had ever seen and put it on in. He tossed his own clothes back in his room and gave Daisy back her gloves. He put on a pair of flip flops and went out to the deck where just about everyone was in the pool. Xellos walked up from behind him and poked him on the sides.

"Eeek!" Marth jumped in surprise and turned around. Xellos had on an ordinary pair of black swim trunks. They considered getting into the pool, but it was crowded and everyone was jumping around and playing roughly so they decided to get into the hot tub that was unoccupied. Once they sat down they began talking about their past in Japan and how Roy pulled Marth out of the closet.

"Did you come to America with your sister and friends?" Marth asked as he fiddled with his bikini top

"Yeah, my friend had business here and I was helping him. Honestly when I got here I wasn't sure if I'd last long. Suzaku was pushing me to further my career instead of playing teacher at the college, Mine wanted to open a bakery or sex store with me and Saiya wanted me to stay in Japan." Xellos sunk down until his chin hit the water.

"Why did Saiya want you to stay in Japan?"

"She was insistent that I be the one to carry out the family fortune. My other siblings are nuts and would nose dive us. I don't care though. Suzaku is-"

"Hey guys, mind if we join you?" Zelda inadvertently interrupted them.

"Uh, not at all." Xellos said as he moved over next to Marth to make room for Link and Zelda.

"So what have you guys been talking about?" Zelda asked without hesitation.

"Just normal stuff. Nothing homosexual if that's what you're getting at." Marth huffed.

"Oh! I would **never**…." She fakely put a hand over her mouth.

"Uh huh…." Marth nodded in sarcasm. He knew Zelda better than that!

"Marth are you….**drunk**?" Link accused more than ask.

"Uhh…uhh….maybe…" he laughed and glanced at Xellos who was off in la-la land.

"Xellos was the bartender, aren't you supposed to be a teacher? How could you serve alcohol to a minor?" Zelda said as he glared at Xellos who wasn't looking her way.

"He came onto me! He forced me to! He said he'd take my innocence if I didn't give it to him!" he dunked his head under water to escape any further questions.

"He's being weird, I did no such thing!" Marth said quickly.

"I know, he's a loon. So what were you guys **really **talking about?" Zelda asked with a wink.

Link reached under the water and poked the top of Xellos' head.

"Is he coming back up or not?" Link asked with a frown.

"Not likely, he's a vampire remember. I doubt he **breathes**." Marth snorted as he rolled his eyes.

"Well he talks, talking requires breathing." Zelda noted.

"Well yeah, but…just because he **can **breathe doesn't mean he **has **to." Marth explained.

"Well whatever. You've been hanging around him for the **entire **party. What will Roy think?" Zelda became concerned.

"What do you mean? Can't I hang out with someone?" Marth didn't show any sign of regret.

"Well yeah, but you **kissed **Xellos!" Zelda hissed and pointed to the still submerged Xellos.

"It was a game, chill out. You kissed Peach!" he retorted, Link gasped sarcastically.

"Well think of it this way, if Roy freaked out and attacked Xellos because you had coffee with him…..imagine how he'll react when he finds out that you **kissed **him!" she said and Marth imagined Roy covered in Xellos' blood.

"Like a child…" Marth leaned back against the edge of the tub and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, you'd better chill out with the Xellos stuff for a while." She advised.

"Yeah yeah yeah….Anyways-Ahck ghgghh!" Marth was dragged underwater by Xellos and was struggling to get back up. Marth reemerged and gasped for air slightly. Xellos popped back up and laughed at him.

"Wh-what was that for?" Marth yelled.

"You weren't getting your hair wet. If you leave that hairspray in it'll damage your perfect hair!" he giggled and ruffled Marth's wet, sloppy hair around.

Marth pushed his hands away and frowned. Now he was going to have to take a shower before bed.

"Gee thanks, I'd almost forgotten that **hair spray **is damaging!" he huffed sarcastically.

"It is!" Xellos whined. Marth rolled his eyes and sighed deeply.

"I'm almost ready to go to bed…" he said as he closed his eyes.

"Not yet you're not!" Dark yelled from the edge of the hot tub.

"What?" Marth sounded startled by his sudden appearance.

"You drove me to the store today, so you're my new friend." Dark said with a cheesy grin and Marth nervously smiled back. Dark then picked Marth up bridal style and pulled him out of the hot tub.

"Attention losers! We have a hot babe that is actually a dude!" Dark yelled as he held a flailing Marth.

"It is time that we do the traditional college sacrifice!"

Everyone turned their attention to Dark and Marth then cheered loudly.

"The **what?**" The hair on the back of Marth's neck stood up.

"….but Marth's not a virgin!" Daisy yelled from Captain Falcon's shoulders.

"Who cares! He's being sacrificed anyways!" Dark yelled and walked over to the diving board. Marth's eyes widened when he realized what Dark was about to do.

"No! Dark no!" he begged. Marth had been soaking in the hot tub for nearly a half hour, being thrown into the cold pool would be torturous.

"Throw him in!" Zelda yelled from the hot tub.

"As you wish, Princess!" Dark screamed as he ran down the diving board with a screaming Marth and did a flip and landed cannonball style in the pool. He let go of Marth mid-air and he was projectile launched to the other side of the pool. He landed ass first into the water next to Ganon and Vaati.

"GOD DAMNIT DARK!" Marth screamed as he rose to the surface, swam to the edge and crawled out. He stood up from the edge of the pool and began searching for Dark. When he spotted him with a cocky grin he pointed at him.

"You numbskull!" he yelled.

"Woah! Marth darling….is it cold?" Daisy pointed at his lower region. Marth glanced down to find that he'd lost the lower half to his bikini. He went bright red and jumped back in the pool and began looking for the bottoms.

"Yes! I was in the damn hot tub for a long time! Being thrown into cold as fuck water will do that! Or are you nipples always that hard you slut!" Marth pointed at Daisy's chest.

"Why yes, they are!" she grinned wickedly and held up his bottom bikini piece.

"This is mine by the way. I think I'll be taking it back now. Go ahead and toss me the top piece too while you're at it!" she extended her hand out expectantly. Marth growled menacingly at her and clutched his arms over his chest.

"Luigi, my loyal servant. Go retrieve my personal possession from that **fiend**!" she snapped her fingers and Luigi made a break for Marth without a word. Marth tried to swim away, but Luigi was much faster than he and had no troubles catching up to him and ripping the last article of clothing that Marth was wearing.

"Whoo Marth! Take it all off!" Dark yelled from the safety of the other side of the pool.

"Dark, hun, it's already all off!" Daisy giggled as she held each piece of the bikini in both hands up in the air victoriously as she sat perched on Captain Falcon's shoulder.

"Everyone! Your beloved Princess Daisy is about to give you all a command!" she yelled and everyone looked up at her. She stood up on Falcon's shoulders as to be the center of attention.

"SKINNY DIP NOW! ALL OF YOU! I COMMAND IT!" she yelled and tore off her own bikini in one quick motion.

Some people tore of their clothes instantly….some ran back inside the house. Marth was one to sit in the corner of the pool and watch as everyone stripped ass-naked. He sighed and then laughed softly, guess this was one of those **hell** moments from the school's motto.

Xellos appeared behind Marth at the edge of the pool, still wearing his swimsuit.

"Hey, you look uneasy. Here." He said as he handed Marth a towel. Marth took it anxiously and was helped out of the pool. Xellos began laughing loudly.

"Hey! It's not really **that **short! The water is freezing!" he hissed.

"I know! That's not why I'm laughing though!" he continued to laugh, but his volume decreased. Marth tilted his head in confusion.

"It's the wall of naked people that's making me laugh!" he pointed to the pool full of naked drunks. Marth turned around and burst out laughing with him. He was **never **going to forget this!

"Hey, let's go back inside and dry off. I think the party out here is for people with no brain cells left." Xellos suggested. Marth followed him back inside and they went into their own rooms. Marth showered as did Xellos and they changed clothes. When they met up again in the kitchen they sat down at the mini bar.

"Oh god….they're not letting up out there." Marth giggled as he looked out the glass door.

"Nope, knowing this dorm they won't settle down for another few hours. Ice Breaker Party night lasts well into three or four in the morning." He chuckled as he poured them some more drinks.

Snake and Samus came running into the kitchen with their clothes intact.

"Oh my god! I know they say that college has crazy parties, but this is _**insane**_!" Samus yelled, almost laughing. Snake nodded. The two departed the kitchen and back to their own room to change clothes and spend personal time together.

"God, this is really pedo…." Xellos shook his head in disapproval.

"What do you mean?" Marth asked then sipped his drink.

"Jigglypuff is sixteen…._**sixteen**_ and she's drunk, sitting on Ganon's shoulder naked and Ganon is like twenty four or something." Xellos explained. Marth snickered.

"I don't think that even matters here…it's like no laws apply to this damn school!" Marth laughed as he took a giant chug of his drink.

"_**EVERYONE ATTENION!"**_

Everyone in the pool and even Xellos and Marth in the kitchen paid attention.

"_**This is unorthodox! I allowed the under aged drinking, but I will NOT allow under aged nudity! Put you damn clothes back on!" **_Righty shouted through the Brawl Horn. Everyone made noises of complaint and disapproval and put their clothes back on. A lot of them came back inside to get drinks.

"Yo Xellos! Hook us up! Get your ass behind the counter and serve us some shit to drink!" Vaati commanded as he grabbed a glass.

"Get it yourself! I'm not your damn maid!" Xellos refused and ignored him.

"Yes you are! I'm going to kidnap you, put you in a maid's outfit and make you **beg **to clean my room!" Vaati inched closer to Xellos and looked him directly in the eyes. Ignorantly beautiful purple eyes met horrendously drunk and burning brightly red eyes.

"Get….it….**yourself**." Xellos said slowly. Vaati backed up without a word, grabbed a bottle of booze, poured it into his glass and took a sip; all without breaking eyes contact with Xellos. Marth smirked, Xellos may draw fear in the hearts of many, but not so much in Vaati.

Vaati hobbled away with his drink and several more people ran up and poured their own. It seemed that college students had no limit to how much alcohol they could consume.

Marth and Xellos eventually got tired of being out in the kitchen with all the other dorm students that were drinking heavily and decided to go into Marth's room for privacy.

"This place is nuts!" Marth exclaimed as he flopped down on his back on the bed.

"Yeah, when I moved here I wasn't quite expecting it to be **this **crazy!" Xellos agreed and sat next to him on the bed.

"What **were **you expecting?" Marth asked as he sat up and faced Xellos.

"The usual, normal students, a couple loons and maybe a party here or there, but not **this**!" He chuckled.

"Right, and how come you chose to move here?" the bluenette asked.

"Well, the staff had always begged me to move in because they needed an extra supervisor. As you can see….I'm not very strict." He laughed at himself.

"I see that….Jigglypuff is drunk and naked…." Marth giggled as he laid on his back and closed his eyes.

Xellos looked down at the peaceful Marth and grinned slightly. He crawled over him and hovered his face just about a foot above Marth's.

"Hm?" Marth mumbled without opening his eyes.

"Are you going to sleep now?" Xellos asked.

"No."

"Are you tired?"

"No, but I'm getting there."

"Want me to make you _untired?_" Xellos said seductively. Marth smiled a little, to cheat or not to cheat? Would Roy find out? Those were the questions.

"No, but I'd like you to stay here longer." Marth answered as he opened his cerulean eyes.

"As you wish, Pretty Boy." Xellos whispered huskily; the dreamy look in his violet eyes never left.

Something in Marth's brain clicked again, it did before too at the spin the bottle event. He stared deeply into Xellos' endless purple eyes. He was sparkles, waves of colors, pools of magic and dancing emotions. Marth's blue eyes travelled from Xellos' cosmos like eyes down to nose then to his lips. Xellos was wearing a slight hint of silver lipstick, a color Marth had yet to see in make-up.

Marth leaned up on his elbows and gently touched his nose to Xellos'. _What on Earth was he doing?_

Xellos was the one to press his lips onto Marth's and gently mesh their lips together. The touch was soft, elegant and simple. Marth wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down so that he could lay his own head back down on the pillow. Xellos adjusted the rest of his body to follow suit and put one hand on Marth's waist and the other on the mattress to hold himself up. Xellos leaned down further onto Marth gently and pressed his hips against Marth's. He let out a small moan into Xellos' mouth which caused a gap in his lips for Xellos' tongue to get in. The sudden feeling of Xellos' tongue against his caused Marth's back to arch slightly. Xellos' hand that'd been on Marth's waist began to move and went slowly up his stomach then back down to his upper thigh. Marth let out another moan of approval and one of his arms went under Xellos and wrapped around his back to lower him down further onto himself. Xellos now lay on top of Marth completely only propped up by his elbow. The hand that was on Marth's thigh pulled upwards making Marth wrap a leg around Xellos' waist.

Marth sighed heavenly as Xellos began grinding his hips against his in a slow and rhythmic passion. Marth could feel the burning sensation of pleasure building up in his lower region and pushed his hips upward to meet Xellos'. Xellos wasn't hard, but Marth clearly was and pulled his mouth away from Xellos' silver one.

"Stop." He commanded. Xellos obeyed and lifted himself up.

"Something wrong?" he asked, but already knew the answer.

"I can't do this, I can't just **cheat **on Roy like this." He whispered almost sadly. Maybe he really wanted it from Xellos, maybe the alcohol was controlling him….maybe he was an orange elephant with wings.

"I understand, and honestly…I'd be surprised if you ever did." Xellos slid off the bed and stood up.

"Are you leaving?" Marth asked as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"Yeah, I have to prep one of the classrooms tomorrow. I don't wanna be tired **and **have a hang-over." He explained and Marth frowned. He'd forgotten Xellos was a teacher. They exchanged goodnights and Marth laid on his back on the bed frustrated.

'_What have I done? Roy I'm so sorry….' _Marth thought in regret. He didn't regret kissing Xellos, he regretted **liking **it so damn much.

Marth's hand went to his rather aroused crotch and sighed irritatedly. To masturbate or to not masturbate was the new question. He glanced over to the black bag next to his bed and thought for a moment.

'_To masturbate is it…' _he thought as he grabbed the bag and pulled out the box with the dildo he'd bought yesterday. He pulled it out of the box and put the batteries in it. He turned it on and jumped slightly in surprise. The sound wasn't what scared him, it was that it began moving erratically. This thing was clearly meant for women, but Marth was willing to try it at least once. He grabbed the bottle of lube and applied it to the vibrator that he'd turned off for the time being.

He then stripped himself of his clothing and got underneath the warm blankets. He took the time to stretch himself out with his small fingers and tried inserting the large dildo. The object was much larger than Roy's penis, but he was still sure that it'd fit. Once the tip of it was in he turned it on to 'vibrate only' mode. He pulled it in and out several times before getting it all the way in. Once inside he turned the other features on. He panted and gasped at every time it moved inside of him.

_Xellos' dark purple eyes bore into his own sapphire eyes. The static between them was intense and erotic._

'_What the he hell?' _Marth thought as he came back to his senses. Did he just think about Xellos? He shrugged it off and continued. He closed his eyes and his hand went down his stomach and to his heated manhood.

_The soft, wet feeling of Xellos' tongue gliding up and down his navel drove Marth insane._

'_Snap out of it!' _Marth opened his eyes wide, what was wrong with him? He took several deep breaths and tried to erase the image of Xellos straddled over him out of his head.

'_Think of Roy! Think of Roy! Think of Roy!' _Marth tried to convince himself. He closed his eyes again and imagine Roy on top of him.

He pushed and pulled the vibrator in and out slowly and stroked his erect member with each insertion.

_Xellos' long, hard erection pounded in and out of Marth's entrance. Marth's screams of pleasure mixed with Xellos' grunts of ecstasy mixed in the air as their heated bodies grinded together. Marth panted his name over and over again as Xellos' hands roved his crotch._

'_Okay! No! Marth stop it!' _he tried to command himself, but to no avail. He pulled the dildo half way out and pushed it back in roughly. The only thing that flashed through his mind at that mind was the image of Xellos pleasuring him.

He couldn't take it anymore….

"X-xellos…!" he panted and began pulling the vibrator in and out as fast as he could without causing himself pain. Images of Xellos' named body pounding in and out of him passed through his mind as his climax drew nearer and nearer.

With one final push of the vibrator and a final store of his burning erection his was forced into orgasm. The gush of his white seed fell forth onto his belly. He pulled the vibrator out and turned it off. He laid there still and silent for a few minutes to allow his body to calm down. After a moment he sat up, walked over to his storage shelf, grabbed a towel and wiped himself off. He cleansed the dildo off as well and put it back in the box. He put on the clothed he'd been wearing earlier and a fresh towel. He grabbed his shower supplies and headed for the bath. He had to dodge a drunk, half naked daisy, a totally smashed Vaati, a drunk and horny Dark Link who was chasing after Vaati and well over six other drunken dorm roommates. Once in the bathroom he locked the door and took the clothes back off.

He showered for what he could remember as the second or third time that day. He washed all of the body fluids off of himself and rewashed his hair just for good measure.

'_God…what's wrong with me? Did I drink __**that **__much?' _he thought as he turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. He dried off, wrapped the towel around himself and went back into his room where he put on pajamas and climbed back into bed.

Luckily he didn't make a mess in the bed and was able to sleep in it without fear. He laid his head on the pillow and snuggled the body pillow up to his chest and between his legs. He breathed in the lingering scent of Xellos who'd been sprawled on his bed earlier. It was a nice, light scent that made Marth think of a bouquet of mixed flowers and fluffy pillows. Maybe the fluffy pillow bit was because it **was **a pillow, but who know…maybe Xellos smells like fluffy pillows. He shrugged it off and drifted off to sleep. His dreams that night would be about Xellos, the naked pool party and dancing unicorns.

Today was a mix of heaven and hell. Tomorrow would be worse….

_**LK: Reviews make me update faster! Also feedback about Xellos works too! I'm wondering if any of you are looking at the pictures on my profile and if they're helping/entertaining you during the story. Tell me in a review what you do and don't like about the pictures!**_

_**If you see any spelling mistakes, blow my brains out….I don't spell check chapters that're over 10k words. This one was 17k….fuck proof reading!**_


	5. Until rape do us part

_**(((AMG YAY! Sorry for all late submissions this week and none last week...FF would NOT let me update any of my fanfics!)))**_

_**LK: Yay I got a long review! Thank you Abigal Satoshi xx! For this you shall get an extra interesting chapter! The interesting part will be towards the middle-ish…I think.**_

_**On another note, I have a special announcement! The 1KFF has begun and this is FF#2! If you goto my profile page there is a short and simple explanation along with a website link with ALL of the information. You can find out specific dates about updates on my fanfics and even request a commission! **_

_**I know the website says that I publish 7chapters of major fanfics, then a commission and two one shots each week, but for now I'll be focusing on this fanfic. I'm waiting until June to start doing regular weekly updates, because of my class schedule this semester.**_

_The Doomed Dorm_

_Ch. 5 – Until rape do us part  
_

Marth awoke the next morning to a loud and rough pounding on his bedroom door.

"Who is it?" he called out groggily.

"It's me!" the voice behind the door said.

"Me? I'm out there? Who's me?" Marth called out in confusion and sarcasm.

"Zelda! Now open your door!" she laughed loudly. Marth groaned and slid out of bed. He glanced at the clock, blinked several times and rubbed his eyes.

'_ONE IN THE AFTERNOON?' _he though then ran to his door and opened it.

"Y-yes?" he asked quickly, slightly startling Zelda.

"It's so late, aren't you getting up?" she asked concerned. Marth looked at the floor, the night's events came flooding back to his and a weight was placed on his chest.

"Yeah, I just didn't go to sleep until like three or four in the morning." He yawned.

"Oh, well I woke up at ten and the whole place was clean already! I think the staff did it. Anyways we're all going to a restaurant, wanna join? If you don't go you'll be the only one **not **going!" she teased.

"Uh, sure. I mean the Ice Breaker Party did introduce us all, but I'm sure only half of us remember any of it!" Marth joked and Zelda agreed. Marth then changed clothes and brushed his hair. He walked into the living room, prepared to leave. Sadly due to the status of the living room, he got the feeling that they wouldn't be leaving for a while yet.

"What's wrong with Bowser and Ganon?" Marth asked as he inched closer to the two who were vomiting and groaning.

"They had hangovers this morning and decided to cure it with strawberry vodka and pain killers so that they could go eat with us! Hmph!" Daisy huffed and faced the other way.

"Never cure a hangover with painkillers." Vaati said with a grin.

"Yeah! What were you two thinking?" Daisy hissed, she was hungry and wanted to leave immediately.

"We're sorry!" Bowser groaned in pain.

"Shlllshriiip…huuurk…" Ganon belched out. No one was sure if it was an apology or a burp. Either way they took it as he didn't want to go.

"Well I do have shopping to do and there's always dinner time that we could always go to." Marth suggested.

"Yeah, but I'm going out to eat now anyways! Peach, Rosalina, Zelda, Pichu, Marth, Jigglypuff and eh….all the girls and gays come with me!" she chirped.

"O-okay…" Marth wasn't sure if she was asking or commanding, but he was hungry none the less.

Zelda, Daisy, Peach and Rosalina got in Daisy' truck; no one was sure why she had a 4 cylinder hemi truck, but she did. _**(I'm not sure if that's even possible for a car like that to exist, but let's just say it's a manly truck…)**_

Marth, Pichu, Dark and Samus got in Marth's crappy car. Samus almost complained about a prince having the world's shittiest car, but held it in. Dark however did not..

"Uh…Marth aren't you a rich prince? Why is your car so damn god awful?" he blurted out. Samus punched the back of his head and he let out a girly scream.

"Well I dethroned myself and ran away. So I'm not rich anymore. Roy was never rich and so this is all we can afford. Now that we have extra money I'm considering buying a new car." Marth explained as he pulled out of the school parking lot and followed Daisy to whatever candy land food joint she was headed to.

"Well do it, **buy a new fucking car! This car is the shittiest car from shit hole car-yota-subaru-mitsu-butt-sushi car lot! **" Dark commanded from the front passenger seat. Marth laughed hysterically, he was right.

They pulled into a restaurant that Marth had never heard of before and they all went in as a group. Just as they got in the front door Tails, Krystal, Dixie, Saiya and Mine walked in behind them.

"Oh, did you guys follow us?" Daisy asked as she pulled off her sunglasses.

"Yeah, you all kind of abandoned us! You said girls and gays, but left half the women at home!" Saiya laughed and tapped her on the head. Daisy was rather fond of Saiya, but not in a sexual way. She kind of idolized Saiya and she was the only one that she'd ever obey.

"Sorry! We'll pay more attention next time!" Daisy giggled. Saiya placed the order for a table for 13 people and within minutes were seated.

"Oh no! I forgot my purse! Daisy if you pay for my food I'll pay you back!" Peach pleaded and Daisy nodded.

"Wait, how does a woman, a _princess, _forget her freakin' purse?" Zelda asked.

"Oh don't fret, it's on me. I'll pay for everyone!" Saiya said and everyone's jaw dropped.

"Thank you!" everyone exclaimed in unison and Saiya blushed slightly.

"That reminds me, you all forgot about your welcoming prizes last night. No one got anything! You were all too drunk!" she giggled.

"What prizes?" Marth asked.

"Oh my gosh! That's right! The t-shirts, the memorabilia, the free notebooks with ….okay you get my point! Saiya is it too late to get those things?" Daisy clasped her hands together in a prayer like fashion.

"No, in fact they're still in the boxes. We did put them back in the staff rooms though. We didn't want you guys to throw up in them." She said then everyone ordered their food.

"So…where's Xellos? I said girls and gays, but he's not here." Daisy asked as she looked around at everyone.

"Oh, he said he had to set up one of his classrooms." Marth said non-chalantly. Zelda glanced over at him suspiciously.

"How on Earth do **you **know that?" Zelda asked with near conviction.

"He told me at the party last night. He went to be early because he had school related stuff in the morning." He blushed at the thought of what he and Xellos were **actually **doing only moments before he said that.

"Uh huh….then what's with the blush blue boy?" Daisy smirked.

"Hangover." Marth half lied, he did have a hangover, but that wasn't what was causing the blush.

"Riiiiight…" Zelda giggled. Saiya gave Marth a confused look and Marth made some hand gestures that Saiya translated as _'I'll tell you later'_.

"So Marth, what's up with you and Xellos anyways?" Daisy asked as she took a sip of her strawberry daiquiri.

"What's up with you and drinking alcohol twenty four seven?" Marth asked sarcastically.

"Me and alcohol and best friends, you claimed that you hated Xellos. Yet you were hanging out with him **all **night!" she smirked knowing that he could not escape her.

"I was apologizing really, when I said I hated him it was out of fear that he might of **killed Roy**."

"That's understandable, but I don't get why you're acting so _interested _in him after what he did." Zelda asked before Daisy could.

"Well, I used to know him, but I never got **know **him if you know what I mean. I always rejected and avoided him, so I'd like to make up for all of that now. I just feel bad about what I said." He spoke softly and calmly, but inside he was a raging mess of emotions and fears.

"Well in any case the food is here, let's eat!" Daisy said excitedly as the servers brought out their 13 or so plates of food. Marth ate his diligently, afraid that it'd bite him back. Zelda turn her attention from Daisy who was stuffing her face to Marth that couldn't beat a _bird _in an eating contest.

"Marth, what's wrong?" Zelda asked concernedly.

"Just thinking about Roy. I need to visit him soon." Marth felt sorry for Roy, he'd been cooped up in that tiny hospital room for days now.

"Well you'd better go visit him now, you don't wanna be out **too** late and miss all of the prizes!" Daisy teased him.

"I guess so." Marth sighed and bid farewell to everyone and thanked Saiya.

Marth drove off in the direction of the hospital and called Roy's cell phone.

"Hey babe! I'm coming over, want anything to eat from the outside world?" Marth asked cheerfully.

"The outside world is a myth! Shh!" Roy told him to be quiet. Marth laughed, Roy must **really **be bored.

"No seriously!"

"Yes, Taco Bell….**I BEG OF YOU!"** Roy pleaded in his best peasant voice.

"Okay!" Marth agreed.

"Well, you'll actually have to wait a couple hours. They're gonna do an exam on me. They need to pop open my skull or something."

"They don't open your head for an exam Roy…."

"Well exam _something_! They're gonna be looking at something! So why don't you go get me a that new cell phone!"

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to do that. Hey, One of the dorm mates mentioned we should get a new car. Should I?"

"Yes, yes and **hell yes**. Get rid of the busted up piece of shit and buy us a new damn car! Make sure it's all black too!"

"Black? Why black?"

"Because black is _beauuuuuuuutifullll!_" Roy sang out with a deep voice.

"Gosh, you need to be in choir! Speaking of choir, someone mentioned they needed a soprano….I'm really tempted to take it…"

"…b-but…you know the only choir they have is scheduled over one of the classes we share!"

"No it's not, that was acting, not choir."

"Oh, well then take the choir class if it makes you happy."

"Speaking of which, you need to take electives. You can't just cram yourself full of basics. By the way, I need to redo my schedule. I found out that two of the classes I'm scheduled for now require down payments to use their equipment and I don't want to pay for that." Marth sighed, goodbye astrology and gazing at stars.

"Well, go head. Mines not changing! I like my classes! I was thinking of trying out for their legendary baseball team though!"

"Think you'll get in with that head injury?" Marth felt guilty, Roy loves baseball, but he might not get to make the team because he hurt him.

"Pfft! My skills are so _leet_ they don't know what hit them! They'll never know I have a head injury!" Roy flexed his arm, but Marth could not see this.

"Leet?" Marth asked, it **must **be slang.

"Elite, it's how Americans say something is totally awesome!" the redhead explained.

"Oh, well I guess I'll go kill time until your exam is over. Love you!" Marth said.

"I love thou Marth-iet!" Roy said gleefully over the phone.

'_I'm your Juliet eh?' _Marth thought to himself, it was cute.

He stopped by Verizon again and bought Roy's new cell phone. Then he went to a car dealer and the first thing he saw when he pulled in was an all-black sports car.

'_Roy would __**love **__that one! Too bad it's probably like thirty grand or something…' _he thought sadly. He parked and walked inside the main office. He took a seat and a salesmen began talking to him.

"What're you looking for? New? Used? Trade in?" the man asked.

"Well I want to sell my old car and buy a better one." Marth said flatly, this man was going to wear him out quickly.

"Okay that won't be a problem, which one is yours?" he asked as he looked out a window.

"The crappiest one out there, it's from Japan, but it's-"

"It's a unicorn!" the man exclaimed with stars in his eyes.

"What?" Marth asked thinking that the man was looking at the wrong car. Sure enough, a sports car was sitting right next to where Marth parked.

"No, no. The old busted up piece of crap **next to **the unicorn is mine." Marth sighed agitatedly.

"Sports cars aren't crappy! What you got over there is no busted hunk, it's a gorgeous hunk! That thing is from the Shibun line! It was only sold in Japan and with one model! You're selling it right?" the man asked as he began drooling.

"It's….._**a busted up piece of crap**_…..How much would you buy that thing for?" Marth had an odd feeling.

"Does the engine work okay?" the man asked as he tried his best to examine the car from the window.

"Yes, I drove it here didn't I? It runs wonderfully, it's just crappy looking." Marth's eyes brows furrowed at the googling man. Was he serious?

"I'll buy it!" he exclaimed.

"Okay." Marth blinked.

"Fifty grand!" he shouted as he opened his drawer and slammed down a suitcase.

"What?" Marth hitched his voice in shock.

"Too low? Seventy grand!" he shouted and opened the case and pulled out a check.

"Woah! Why so much? It's an old ass car! What's so special about it?" Marth's eyes went wide.

"Kid are you nuts? Celebrities buy used rare cars like this all the time for outrageous prices and rebuild them. The outside of your car **is **useless, but the inside parts must be worth a _**fortune**__! _Seventy five thousand dollars! Deal?"he began writing on the check.

"D-deal…." Was all Marth could muster. The man signed the check and handed it to white as a ghost Marth. The man ran outside to further inspect the car and Marth glanced down at the check.

'_One hundred thousand! What the fuck?' _Marth's head reeled. Was he on candid camera? Were the other dorm mates hiding behind the wall giggling their asses off? Marth walked outside and saw the man leaning into the hood of the car examining the engine.

"Ohh! It's like if Paris Hilton were a car! Used like hell but worth a butt load of cash!" he exclaimed.

**(LK: For the record, I do not dislike Paris Hilton.)**

"Can I get my stuff out of it before you begin tearing it apart?" Marth asked as he opened the driver's door.

"Sure kid, just turn the engine on while you're in there."

Marth complied and turned the car on. It made a couple funny noises, but started right up.

"Holy smokes! It's got the original lining and everything! It's even got the original belt! Hey kiddo!" he called out.

"Yeah?" Marth stuck his head out the door.

"You see that sports car over there?" he asked and nodded his head to the right.

"Yes, I was interested in that. How much is it?" Marth asked.

"Free, on one condition." He said. Marth was paying attention.

"Do you have the original title for the car? I think that since the car has all of its original parts and nothing is broken, I can rebuilt it **myself **and make even **more **money!" he shouted happily. Marth opened the glove compartment and pulled out a stack of papers.

"Here…" Marth said and handed it to him.

"Holy ass! It's the certificate too! Kid did you know you were sitting on an oil field this whole time?"

"No. It was my boyfriend's car, but we share it. He brought it over from Japan a year ago. In Japan it was nothing special at all."

"Well in Japan, no. America is a whole other story considering you're not allowed to **drive **them here. How you made it a year and didn't get pulled over is a miracle!"

"Actually I've been pulled over twice, but not for the car itself."

"Phew! Glad the cops didn't catch this big fish before I did!"

"Lucky me." Marth said as he pulled everything out and set it on the curb.

"Hand me the keys to this gorgeous babe and I'll give you the keys and the title to **that one!" **the man pointed at the black sports car. Marth exchanged keys and ran over to the other car. He hopped in and turned it on. It was defiantly a Roy car…

He turned the car off and put all of his personal belongings inside the car. He walked back over to the man and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yeah kid?" he asked from the inside of the hood of the car.

"I actually think I want to buy a second car. So I can have my own. Do you have anything white and five star crash rating?" he asked as he scanned the area.

"Sure do!" he slammed the hood of the car down and showed Marth the other side of the parking lot.

"I said five star crash rating, not five star crash **ability!**" Marth exclaimed as he saw the white sports car.

"You see, that's how you **get **crash rating! By dominating the road and being the first person to cause the crash!" he said as a matter of fact.

"Well I'd like something that can **take **the hit, not dish it out." Marth giggled. Do people really fall for that shit?

"Then you want **that **one!" he pointed to an all-white car. It was cute and a little fashionable, but it wasn't no sports car. Marth was allowed to turn it on and drive it around the parking lot.

"I'll take it, how much is it?" he asked as he parked it.

"Only twelve thousand. I'll give you a discount for being my favorite customer ever!" he hugged Marth from the outside of the car through the window. Marth nervously patted the man back, unsure of how to respond to his energetic hug.

Marth purchased the car and drove back to the dorms in just the white car. He walked into the living room where Dark, Vaati and Donkey Kong were playing some Wii game Marth had never seen the likes of before.

"Hey I need a bit of help." He said, but was ignored.

"I need help getting this car back to the dorm." He said again getting irritated.

"I would truly love if one of you could **please **help me!" he shouted. Still no response.

"Who wants to drive a super fast sports car?" he asked. They all jumped up and waved their hands in the air. Marth didn't think Donkey Kong was able to fit in the car and he suspected that Vaati would transform it into something else on the way home with his black magic. Dark was the only option left and he sighed.

"Okay Dark, just be careful." He pointed at him. Dark did a victory dance and jumped in Marth's new white car.

"So you followed my golden advice I see! This one's pretty damn nice!" Dark said as he leaned back and put his feet up on the dash board. Marth swatted his feet down and Dark grumbled. They drove off back to the car lot and Dark hopped in the black car and turned it on.

"Whoo baby! This thing is a fucking mega hottie? How much was it?" he asked as he put on a pair of black sunglasses.

"Free." He said non chalantly. Dark's grin fell.

"Free? Did you **steal **it?" he asked unsure I he liked the idea or not. Dark was into killing people, not grand theft auto.

"No, apparently my old busted up crappy car was secretly worth a fortune." Marth explained and walked back to his car. Dark drove the car back to the dorm and Marth went to deposit the check into the bank. The cashier gave Marth a surprised glance and shrugged it off.

"College students these days…." She mumbled under her breath. Marth got some of the money in cash and left the rest in the bank.

"Miss! You dropped you cell phone!" a man came running up behind Marth. Marth turned around and sure enough the man had Marth's phone. He took it back and thanked him.

"You….doing anything tonight hunny?" he asked smoothly.

"Sorry, I'm actually a guy." Marth giggled. The guy frowned for a moment then looked thoughtful.

"….Oh…..but are you busy?" he asked again.

"Y-yes I am actually!" Marth stuttered, he wasn't in the mood to be hit on.

"Aww, what about tomorrow night?" he asked persistently.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested!" Marth finally shouted irritatedly.

"Well fine! Your hair style is ugly as fuck anyways!" the man shouted back and ran back into the building. Marth frowned, his hair was just fine. He got inside his car and looked at himself in the driver's mirror.

'_Not bad…..but I could use a hair cut….' _He thought as he pulled away from the bank. He drove off to the nearest hair and nail salon and ran in.

"Is anyone free? I've just been told I'm ugly…." Marth panted as he ran to the counter.

"Having a bad day are we?" the woman behind the counter asked.

"Well no actually, but some creep told me my hair was ugly!" Marth whined.

"It's not ugly darlin', it just needs some pizazz!" she said as shit lifted up a lock of his flat hair.

She seated Marth in one of the seats and leaned him back to wash his hair and put a little conditioner in it. She then moved him over to a seat that adjusted so she could cut his hair properly.

"What was kind of style were you going for?" she asked as she brushed his hair out.

"The same as it is now, just trim it. The ends are dead and fried." He poked at the ends of his bangs. She began snipping away and within ten minutes she was done. She blow dried his hair and styled it for him.

"Ta da!" she said as she turned him to face the mirror. Marth gasped in surprise, it was by far the best hair cut he'd had yet. Even when he was a royal prince his hairstylist wasn't **this **good!

"Damn you did a good job!" he exclaimed as he examined himself in the mirror.

"Want your eyebrows and make-up done too?" she asked as she held out a palate of eye shadow colors.

"Sure, but I've never had my eyebrows done before. Doesn't that hurt?" he asked slightly nervous.

"A little, but not much. It's like pulling a bandaid off." She reassured him and applied wax to his eyebrows. She ripped the waxed paper off and Marth grimaced a little. She repeated it on the other side and plucked away any strays that didn't make it.

"Okay! Make-up time!" she exclaimed happily and applied back eye liner, grey eye shadow, dark blue eye shadow. She put concealer on his face and some light blush. She put a touch of pinkish-red lipstick on his lips and was finished.

"You are probably one of the cutest gays I've ever seen in my life!" she giggled energetically as she looked him up and down.

"Uhm, thanks." He blushed. In Japan that comment would **never **of been made in public, but here in America it was embraced, which Marth loved.

"Ohh, we almost forgot your nails! Have you ever gotten your nails done?" she asked wiggling her eyes brows. In truth, Marth had never even heard of fake nails until America. It wasn't very common in Japan and he'd never had it done before.

"Sure, why not?" he said and sat down at the nail table. She made quick work of his nails and painted them light blue with a silver sparkly French tip. He thanked her and paid his bill and left the store feeling refreshed. He cautiously got in his car and turned it on without messing up his nail polish. He drove to Taco Bell and picked up Roy some food and drove back to the hospital. He parked and walked inside where he was told to wait outside for a few minutes because Roy's examination wasn't over yet

He waited patiently and was finally allotted inside.

"Hey babe, how'd the exam go?" Marth asked as he sat down next to him.

"God awful! That doctor had cold hands!" he hissed. Marth laughed and handed him the food which Roy took happily.

"So I traded in the car." Marth grinned. Roy looked up with a mouth full of tacos and blinked.

"Hrmmmshhh wsshhhit wuuurf?" he asked, surprisingly Marth understood his question.

"Hundred grand and a sports car." Marth said in a joking tone. Roy laughed and swallowed his food.

"No seriously, did we at least get a thousand back, did you get a new car for us?" he asked giving Marth a serious look.

"Okay so…where did you get that car from anyways?" Marth asked, dodging Roy's question.

"From my uncle who passed away. He had it parked in his garage, but he never drove it. When he died he left it to me in his will." He explained.

"I can only imagine why. Roy that car was worth a hundred thousand dollars on trade in." Marth explained calmly.

"Ha ha, very funny Marth. Just tell me we got screwed over, it's okay. We'll use the money from the lawsuit to buy a good car this time." Roy grabbed Marth's hand and Marth began laughing.

"See, you're laughing! You liar!" Roy smiled.

"It's funny because I'm **not **lying!" Marth said as he opened his purse and showed Roy the cash he had. Roy's eyes popped out of his skull. Marth had at least ten grand in 100s in his purse.

"Why're you carrying that around like that?" he hissed.

"To prove I'm not lying, I knew you wouldn't believe me if I told you that our crappy little car was worth a hundred grand. To top it off the guy threw it a free _**all-black sport car **_for you!" Marth knew he'd hit a pot in Roy's head that triggered his happy senses.

"A-are you serious?" Roy exclaimed as his eyes went wide.

"Yup, here look at the bank transaction receipt!" Marth handed him the piece of paper. Thankfully the doctors had already removed the brain aneurism from Roy's head or it would of popped right there.

"I got myself a car too, so I don't have to wait around for you to come pick me up anymore." Marth showed him the car keys.

Marth stayed by Roy's side until visitation hours were over. It took Roy a total of two hours to realize that Marth has gotten his hair and nails done. It also took him three hours to realize that the Taco Bell gave him diarrhea.

Marth drove home in silence and went straight into his room. It was only ten o'clock and he wasn't tired, so sleep was out of the question. He laid on the bed in thought for a few minutes until a knock on his door brought him back to his senses.

"Marth! Come join us!" the voice yelled.

"Come in!" he called out ,feeling too lazy to come to the door. The door popped open and Zelda walked in.

"Oh, were you sleeping?" she asked.

"No, just thinking. What's up?"

"We're all going out to eat now. All of us are going to some fancy restaurant, so dress nice if you wanna come!" she smiled. Marth took notice of her posh dress as she spoke and tilted his head.

"This dorm? Nice restaurant? Does not compute…" he joked.

"Oh relax, everyone's sober and the staff is paying for it! God I love this school already and I haven't even stepped foot into a classroom yet!" she sighed dreamily.

"Yeah…me too…" Marth wasn't sure if he was thrilled or appalled. So far the heaven and hell motto was living up to its reputation quite well….

"Oh you sound bummed out! Let's cheer you up! Put on some nice clothes and come to dinner with us! I hear they're having a live orchestra and we can dance!" she pointed out.

"Orchestra? Dance floor? Is it homecoming or something?" he asked bewildered.

"No, no! It's supposedly part of the Ice breaker Party, but not a party. It's IBP minus the skinny dipping and booze." She giggled at the look on Marth's face.

"I'm assuming IBP means Ice Breaker Party, so okay. I'll go. Just how fancy do I have to dress?" he asked as he inspected Zelda's dress. She looked like she was ready for prom.

"Dress like you're about to propose to your lover at an incredibly fancy restaurant."

"Okay….would it be inappropriate if I wore a dress?" he asked, Marth did not possess nice clothing.

"No, in fact I advise it!" she clapped.

"Well I don't have a dress, do I have time to go buy or borrow one?"

"Sadly you and I are two totally different sizes. I don't think any of the girls here would wear your size. Except…..Saiya! Saiya is about your size!" she exclaimed. She grabbed him by the wrist and practically yanked him into the hallway and knocked on the staff door.

"Saiya!" she called out. The door opened and Saiya stood in the doorway is a gorgeous red dress.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Marth is in need of a pretty dress and none of the other girls here would wear his size. Do you think you can hook him up?" Zelda's excitement was beginning to scare Marth.

"S-sure! Come on in Pretty Boy." She said and opened the door all the way. Zelda tried to follow him in there but Saiya warded her off telling her it was going to be a surprise.

"Okay Pretty Boy, what color do you want? I have a dress in just about _every _color and style imaginable! Well….maybe not **that **many. Mine can actually **make **you a dress in less than five minutes!" she chirped.

"Are you serious?" he asked dumbfounded. Was it really possible to **make **a dress in five minutes?

"I sure can!" Mine exclaimed as she bounced around the corner from the bathroom.

"I made most of Saiya's dresses myself! The one she's wearing now only took me twenty minutes!" Mine grabbed Saiya's hand and made her do a twirl to frill out the dress.

"I see. Do you think you could make me one?" he asked as he examined the laces on Saiya's red, sparkly dress.

"Sure, what color and style do you want?" she asked excitedly.

"White and sparkly? Maybe a blue trim of some sort?" he asked unsure. She nodded and told him to strip to his underwear. Marth was glad he wasn't wearing a thong that day, but still women's underwear. He was glad that Mine didn't seem to mind at all and sighed in relief.

"Hm….you have the **exact **same body as Xellos!" she exclaimed as he finished measuring him.

"_**I do?**_" Marth looked amazed for a minute then thought. Maybe she was right….

"Mhm! That makes it a lot easier for me too. I've never made Xellos a **dress **before because he wouldn't wear it, but I've made him other things!" she said as she pulled out some white sparkly material. She wrapped Marth in the material, pinned it, cut it, took it off, threw it on the sewing machine and went to work. Within fifteen minutes she had a ballroom gown that was fit for a princess. Marth put the dress on and looked in the mirror. It hugged him in all the right places.

"Oh thank you Mine!" he exclaimed as he spun around. He turned to face her and saw her sewing something else. She finished in less than two minutes and handed it to Marth.

"You'll need these too!" she said and Marth examined the elbow length gloves that didn't include fingers. It was more or less a sleeve that covered the tops of his hands.

He hugged her and Saiya loaned Marth a pair of white heels. As they were walking out of the dorm as a big group, Marth looked around and frowned.

"Isn't Xellos coming?" he asked.

"Yup, he's already there! He went ahead of everyone to reserve our seats. There are fifty-six of us you know!" she informed him. He knew that there were a **lot **of people in the dorm, but fifty-six?

Marth drove in his own car with Dark, Vaati and Pichu. Once at the restaurant Marth's jaw dropped.

"The Blue Planet is where we're eating?" Marth asked in amazement.

"Wow!" Vaati whispered to himself.

"I heard last year the dorm went to the white house in Washington D.C." Dark said. Link, Pichu and vaati all looked back at him.

"What?" Dark blinked, why was everyone staring at him.

"Dumbass." They said in unison.

"What?" he growled.

"They so did **not **go to the fucking white house!" Vaati snitched at him and got out of the car.

"Daisy told me they did!" he tried to convince them, but they were already walking away.

He grumpily followed them into the restaurant and sat down between Vaati and Ganon. He was used to being their wall because the two often fought if he didn't stand between them. Marth walked in as nothing short of amazed. The floor was solid marble and the walls made of a polished stone he only saw in castles. He'd like to say his princely upbringing made him feel right at home here, but it did not. It only served to remind him of all the bad things he'd left back in Japan. He walked to the tables, where his friends were, in a slight daze. He sat down at a random seat as he continued to gaze around at the wondrous building. A sudden clanking sound to his left caught his attention.

_Ding! Ding! Ding! _Was the clanking sound of Xellos tapping his fork against his empty wine glass.

"Welcome everyone! This is the Smash University Boarding Dorm eat out number four! Every year we celebrate the new students that come to the dorms and humiliate them by making them ballroom waltz! Last year we went to the white house, but we couldn't do that again this year. They already had the whole place booked solid so we had to resort to the Blue Planet instead."

"See! I told you!" Dark hissed at Vaati who only rolled his eyes.

"Shh!" Ganon bonked Dark on the head. Dark proceeded to punch Ganon in the jaw which made him begin to bleed. They started a small brawl and everyone was glaring at them. Vaati did a few little chants and turned them to stone.

"Th-thank you Vaati…." Xellos said unsurely.

"As I was saying…Wait, Vaati does that spell wear off?" he tried to continue his speech, but could not withhold the question.

"Nope." Vaati took a sip of his drink casually.

"Okay good, moving on!" Xellos chirped.

"I think I'll finish the speech." Saiya giggled as she stood up.

Saiya gave them the proper speech and everyone clapped. She bowed and sat down just in time for the servers to come take their orders. They all sat and chatted happily while they waited for their food. Vaati had to turn Ganon and Dark back into humans so that they could order. Once the food arrived there was very little talk except for Vaati, Dark and Ganon all squabbling. Just as they finished eating all the lights dimmed and classy music began playing. Some of the students got up to slow dance, but not many.

"Oh Link! Let's dance!" Zelda grabbed his arm. He groaning in protest, but he caved when she began making a puppy face. She drug him out to the dance floor and they began dancing slowly.

Marth sunk down in his chair a little, he wished Roy was there so that they could dance. He watched as all the other dorm students danced and swirled around in circles for a few minutes.

"Marth." A soft voice from behind him called out. Marth spun around quickly in surprise and the image of Xellos stared back at him.

"O-oh…Xellos." He whispered.

"Care to dance?" Xellos offered, but Marth shook his head. He wanted to dance with Roy, the guilt of hanging out with Xellos all the time was beginning to weigh down on him.

"Is something wrong?" Xellos asked as he sat down in the seat next to Marth.

"Not really, I just wish Roy was here…." He sighed deeply.

"You had Mine make you that beautiful dress just for you to **not **dance in it? I'm appalled!" Xellos said with fake pain. This make Marth crack a small smile.

"Fine, just one song though." Marth agreed and stood up. Xellos led him out to the dim dance floor and grabbed him by the waist. Marth put a hand on his shoulder and the other his Xellos' right hand. They glided swiftly across the dance floor and mixed in rather well with all the other students.

"What's up with you tonight? You act like you don't feel well." Xellos asked with concern.

"I'm fine, just missing Roy is all." Marth reassured him, but Xellos frowned. Marth wasn't sure if the frown was out of concern that Marth might be upset for a different reason, or because he mentioned Roy. "Now **you're **the one who looks upset." Marth grinned at Xellos' frown.

"Nope! I'm never upset!" Xellos perked up and made Marth do a twirl and increased their pace. They wound up dancing together for the whole night and they were the last ones to head home.

"Well I guess the people that were in my car found a different ride home. You drove yourself here didn't you?" Marth asked as they walked out of the building.

"Yeah, my bike is over there." Xellos pointed to the black and dark purple motorcycle.

"Well my car is that way." He pointed in the opposite direction.

"I'll see you at home!" Marth said as he waved goodbye.

"I'm not going straight home, I have stuff to do first." Xellos said and they parted ways.

Marth pulled out of the parking lot and sped off down the highway. A soft beeping sound caught his attention. The low on gas light was blinking and beeping. Marth pulled over into a gas station and began to fill his car. He waited patiently and leaned against his car feeling tired. His feet throbbed slightly and his head felt hot. He moaned in discomfort and then heard a loud whistle from his side. A man walked up to stand beside Marth. He jumped in surprise slightly as the gruff looking man approached.

"Uhh…" was all Marth got out before the man against the new white car beside Marth.

"You look like you just got back from Prom baby, how was it? Where's your boyfriend?" he asked with a sly wink.

"None of your business, now I'd appreciate if you got off of my car." Marth huffed stubbornly.

"That's no way to act to the man you're gonna marry someday!" he frowned and tried to touch Marth's cheek buy Marth moved away from him.

"That's incredibly rude, I'm not interested! I have a boyfriend and I have **no **intentions of dating someone like **you**!" Marth said as he pulled out the gas pump and stormed inside the gas station to pay and get the hell out of there. Marth watched out the gas station windows and saw the man walking away back to his own car and sighed in relief. He paid then walked cautiously back to his car and got in. He started it back up and began to put it in drive when a pressure was placed against the back of his head.

"Goddamnit! Really?" he hissed as he turned around. He already knew it was the man that was flirting with him.

"Yeah really sweet stuff, now drive." He commanded and hopped into the passenger side seat.

"Oh god…where to?" he asked giving in.

"My place, get on the highway." He ordered and put the gun back to Marth's head. Marth let out an aggravated sigh and did as he was told. He drove out onto the highway and into traffic.

"Now where?" Marth asked flatly.

"Get off on exit three." He commanded. Marth got off on the exit and was then told to turn into an apartment complex. He whipped out his cellphone and called someone and within seconds three other guys hopped into Marth's car.

"Whooo you scored a hottie this time!" one said as he ogled Marth. Marth rolled his eyes and backed out of the parking spot upon command.

"So what're you guys gonna do to me? Rape me? Rob me? Hold me for ransom?" he asked as he got back on the highway.

"Rape ya!" one said from the back seat as they sniffed his hair. Marth frowned and tried his best to stay calm, but the fear was beginning to set in.

"Okay that house at the end of the road, pull off down there." The gunman said as he pointed to an isolated house. Marth swallowed hard, how was he going to get out of **this one**?

Marth parked relatively far away from the house in hopes that his car would be visible from the highway and got out. He considered making a run for it while the others were getting out of the car, but he didn't think he could that he could run very well in heels. The gunman put the gun away while one of the other guys handcuffed Marth's wrists together behind his back. They took Marth inside the house and into an upstairs room and tossed him onto the bed. Marth tried to verbally protest, but they gaged and blindfolded him. They threw him onto his stomach on the bed and pulled him up by the waist Marth rolled his eyes and the gag stifled a giggle. They were in for a big surprise….

The man lifted up Marth's skirt to reveal is his soft white legs and the man ran his hands up and down them. He lifted the skirt all the way up and tossed it over Marth's backside and pulled his underwear down.

"Nice! She shaves!" he said as he spread Marth's legs apart.

"Holy shit! Guys we have a problem…." The man frowned and Marth burst out laughing through the gag.

"What's wrong chief?" another asked.

"It's a dude…..you fuckin' got a gay dude you tard!" he back handed the gunman.

"Shit seriously? It's a guy?" he ran over and looked at Marth's genitalia. He sighed and pulled his underwear back up and put the skirt back down.

"What now? We're not gonna rape a **guy **and we can't just let him go. He'll snitch on us!" he said as he tapped his chin in thought. He got an idea and ungagged Marth and took off the blindfold. Marth began freely laughing hysterically.

"Yeah shut it fag-tard. The joke's over. Why didn't you mention being a guy at the gas station?" the gunman asked as he pointed the gun back at Marth.

"Well honestly, you never asked and I wasn't about to tell some **stranger **that I'm a gay guy. It's your own faults! You were intending to kidnap an innocent girl and rape her! Why should I give you any explanation whatsoever?" Marth turned his head to face away from them.

"Well then…" the gunman said as he grabbed Marth harshly by the chin and made him face him eye to eye. "That dress is pretty swanky. Mommy and daddy probably got a lotta cash sitting around. Maybe if you tell us who they are we'll let you go!"

"Fat chance, this dress was loaned to me by a friend. I'm an orphan and am in college. I'm broke as a joke." He lied. For starters Mine gave him the dress, he had over a hundred thousand in the bank and he was no orphan. He's a run away prince!

"What's your name queer?" he asked as he let go of Marth's chin and places the gun to his forehead.

"Is the damn gun necessary? I'm handcuffed and there's like four of you buff guys here. I'm not going to be able to get away." Marth gave him a dumb look and the man put the gun in his pocket.

"Alright, but no funny business!" he walked away and sat down in a chair across the room.

"Now answer." he asked calmly from the chair.

"Marth."

"Okay _Marth_. Where do you live?"

"On campus at my college."

"Any roommates?" his hopes forgetting _**something **_out of this kidnapping was rising.

"Yes."

"Any willing to come save you?"

"I sure hope so."

"Well hows about we give them a call? Give me one of your roomies numbers and maybe we'll work out a deal with them. If they refuse, we'll bury you alive." He said as he pulled out a cell phone. Marth gave him Zelda's number knowing that she was smart enough to alert the staff.

"Hello missy Zelda, do you know who I am?" the man asked with a click of his tongue.

"_Ew no! Who is this? How'd you get my number? How do you even know my name?" _Marth could hear Zelda on the other end.

"My name is Ross. I've picked up your little friend Martha Stewart here and we're gonna have some fun with him. Well rather….we're gonna bury him alive!"

"_What? Oh my god! Do you mean Marth?" _she screeched.

"Yep. Me and my buddies have your little princess and we're wanting money. If you give us….oh say….all the money you can scrounge up between you, your family and your friends, we'll let him go. If not, we'll bury him alive." He snickered.

"_Oh god….Wh-where….where do you want to make the trade? Where should I meet you?" _

"Meet us behind the gas station right off of the main highway. The only gas station around for miles. You know the one." He hung up and ordered his men to drag Marth back to the car. They then drove to the gas station and waited for Zelda to bring the promised money.

Zelda ran out of her room and informed the dorm mates of what had happened to Marth. Dark began crying like a baby and Ganon laughed as hard as he could. Zelda threw a lamp at him and everyone began thinking of ideas to save Marth.

"Well we're all smash fighters! Can't we beat the guy to a bloody pulp?" Link flexed his arm.

"No! Marth is a fighter too! I'm sure the man has a weapon of some sort or else Marth would've just beat the shit out of him." Zelda explained, she was beginning to shake with fear.

"It's okay Zelda, we'll make sure no one shoots him!" Daisy smiled.

"How exactly do you plan to do that?" Zelda frowned.

"Dark said he was going to the hospital and getting Roy. Apparently Roy knows how to kick some ass!" she chirped.

Zelda, Link, Ike, Samus, Snake, Peach and Pit all did a double take and jaw dropped.

"AHHHHh! Someone stop Dark! Roy will get _**himself **_killed!" Zelda screamed and ran out the door. She hopped in her car and sped off to the hospital to stop Dark and Roy.

Everyone else followed suit and drove off to the hospital. Once Zelda got there she ran into Roy's room to find him not in there.

"Nurse! Did Roy check out or leave the hospital?" she asked as she panted heavily.

"No, he's down in the cafeteria." The nurse said flatly and pointed to a sign that said 'cafeteria'. Zelda ran off in that direction and into the incredibly crowded room. The room was massive, full of patients and doctors and worse of all she was short and unable to see Roy. She scanned the around and walked through crowds of people. She finally spotted Dark within the chaos and ran over to him by pushing people out of the way.

"Damnit Dark!" she cursed and grabbed him by the arm. "You're lucky I found you before you found Roy!"

"Hm? Oh, I already told him. He left like thirty seconds ago. I drove his new car here and gave him the keys. I'm starving so I offered to stay here until he got back." Dark said and took a sip of the drink he'd yet to pay for. Zelda felt her fist burn with the desire to punch him, but controlled it and took out her cell phone.

"Daisy, we need to go to that gas station. **Now**." She said.

"What for?" Daisy asked from the other end as she entered the hospital.

"Dark already told Roy and he left already. If we're fast enough we can stop him."

"Aye aye, we're on it. Meet you there." Daisy said before she hung up. Zelda grabbed Dark by the collar of his shirt, took the drink from him, slammed the drink down on the counter and dragged him out of the hospital. She threw him in her car and they drove off to the gas station.

Marth sighed deeply, he wasn't liking this at all. They had his hands cuffed behind his back and a gun pointed to his head again. This time the gunman drove his own car and Marth's was left at the abandoned house. He wasn't sure why, but they insisted on taking their own car.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Marth complained.

"You're not going anywhere." The gunman said sternly.

"Fine, I'll just piss on your seat." Marth grinned and pretended to relieve himself.

"No! Don't do that! Get him out of the car!" he said as the other two men threw Marth out of the car and roughly onto the gravel of the back parking lot of the gas station where he'd originally been kidnapped from. Marth hissed in pain and tried his best to sit up. The gunman grabbed Marth by the hair and yanked him upwards to his knees.

"Bastard!" he yelled.

"Boss, he didn't really do it. He was faking." One of the men pointed to the perfectly clean seat.

"Oh, but still. Prick!" the man kicked Marth to the ground. Marth's face was now bruised on the left cheek and his lip was cut. Tear began to form in Marth's eyes finally and he whimpered slightly.

"That's right, _princess._ Let the tears out." The gunman said sadistically. Marth grunted and used his heeled foot to kick the gunman in the crotch. The man nearly fell over and shot three warning shots at Marth, all of which landed dangerously close to Marth's head. The real fear began to sink in at this point.

"Oh my god, did you guys just hear gunshots?" Daisy's eyes went wide.

"Yes! Put the petal to metal Daisy!" Rosalina cried out and Daisy obliged. She floored the car and within seconds saw police light flash behind her.

"If they think they're gonna pull us over they're in for some bad news!"

Daisy nearly crashed into three other cars and the gas pump itself as she sped into the parking lot and slammed on the brakes. Everyone got out of the car and stopped dead in their tracks. Roy was in a fist fight with the gunman who was attempting to shoot him, but unable to point properly because Roy was grabbing at the gun. The girls all jumped in and dog piled on the gunman. The three other men pulled guns out of the trunk and tried to shoot them, but it was too late. Daisy's high heel was already in one of the gunman's face and Zelda and Dark were ganging up on the other two. Within two minutes more than half of the dorm was brawling and smashing the gunmen to bits. Saiya pulled up and separated everyone.

"Give me the keys to the hand cuffs and I won't murder you." Saiya threatened.

"Ugh….nnngg….r-right…like we're giving in. I don't care how many of you there are, we have guns!"

"Last time I checked, guns don't work on people who are already technically _**dead**_." Saiya's voice dripped with venomous danger.

"Hah! What are you? A zombie?" he laughed manically.

"A vampire." She stated flatly. "I might not **eat **you if you give me the keys."

"V—vvv.v.v….Like in that shitty book?" he stuttered.

"No, like in the devil's bible!" she screeched and slammed her foot down on the man's arm. He reached into his back pocket and tossed her the keys. Once she had the keys she tossed them to Roy who uncuffed Marth. Roy cradled the battered Marth in his arms and a couple tears dripped down his cheeks.

The cops that had been chasing Daisy pulled up, investigated and arrested the kidnappers. Marth and Roy were both sent to the hospital and the other dorm mates went home. Roy was sent back to his room and Marth was being examined by a doctor. He gave Marth the okay to go home, but he decided to head up to Roy's room where he was arguing with the doctors and resisting getting his head bandages changes.

"Roy, settle down." Marth giggled from the doorway. Roy's head spun around to see Marth with a few bandages on his face, smeared make up and a tattered dress. Roy nodded and allowed the doctor to finish. Once the man left Roy sat Indian style on his bed and faced Marth.

"Thank you for rescuing me babe!" Marth gave Roy a kiss on the cheek, but Roy looked indifferent.

"Why aren't you more careful?" he asked solemly.

"What?" Marth was taken back, what was he talking about?

"You could have been killed! Why are you so reckless?" Roy looked him dead in the eye with a mixture of anger and sadness.

"I wasn't being reckless! I was at the gas station getting gas! That guy hopped in my car when I was inside paying, he had a gun! What was I supposed to do?" Marth retorted. He grit his teeth in anger, Roy knew just how to piss him off.

"Uhh….you're a smash fighter enrolled in Smash University…..kick his ass maybe?" Roy said flatly.

"There were four of them, all with guns! Let's see you do any better!" Marth was on the verge of tears.

"That's why I need to get out of here. I don't like the idea of you being able to run around wherever you want without me. It's too dangerous."

"Are you saying I'm incapable of surviving without you?"

"Yes, you were almost killed tonight. Had I of been there none of that would ever of-"

"Bullshit! Had you of been there when it first happened you would've gotten yourself killed! I'm tired of you talking down to me like I'm a helpless child! I'm not your child, I'm not helpless, I can protect myself and I don't need **you!**" Marth dashed out of the hospital room and down the hallway. Inside the elevator going down he burst out into tears and fell to the floor on his knees. When the doors opened he made a mad run for his car, but frowned when he remembered that the ambulance drove him here. He pulled out his cellphone and called Zelda to come pick him up. Within minutes she pulled up and Marth got in.

"Where to? Home I'm assume- Hey, what's with the tears?" Zelda tried to wipe a tear off of his cheek but he pulled away. "Okay, what happened between you two this time?" she sighed.

"He called me a helpless child." Marth mumbled.

"Say what? Why would he say that?" Zelda asked as she turned onto the highway. Marth only shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, but I want to go pick up my car. Roy's is stuck at the gas station parked only god knows where and mine is at the kidnapper's house."

"Okay, you'll have to show me where." She said a little leery. "It may not be the best idea for you to go get it yourself. There could be more bad guys in that area." Zelda advised.

"I can handle it." Marth mumbled again.

"You couldn't handle it before, why's that changed now?" Zelda asked with a quirked brow.

"Because the moment I see someone, I'm kicking their ass!" Marth crossed his arms.

Zelda pulled up to the location and sure enough, Marth's car was and let him out. Marth walked over to his car and looked inside to make sure another bad guy wasn't inside. A slight scuffling sound from within the dark car alerted Marth who let out a girly scream. Zelda can running over to back him up and hugged him. They braced themselves for the worst when the car door swung open and a gloved hand stuck out. Marth squeezed his eyes shut in fear and clutched Zelda tightly.

"Hi Marth!" a sweet voice said lovingly. Marth's eyes popped open when he realized that the voice was familiar.

"X-xellos?" Marth screeched in surprise at the sight of his friend, or possibly his next kidnapper…

"Hello there, didn't expect to see you back at the scene of the crime!" Xellos smiled widely.

"W-well….I came back to get my car. On that note, why're you in it?" Marth finally let go of Zelda who had also relaxed.

"I figured that since it was abandoned, that the keys would still be inside of it." He said as he continued his search inside the car.

"I think I just left them in the ignition." Marth pointed out and felt around the steering wheel, but found nothing. "Do you think the bad guys pulled them out?" Marth frowned.

"Nope, here they are!" Xellos held up the keys that he'd pulled out from under the front seat and used them to turn the car on. Marth waved Zelda off and she was allowed to leave. Marth got into the driver's side of his car and Xellos sat in the passenger's seat.

"Wait, if you're riding with me back to the house, how'd you get here?" Marth asked.

"Oh..ehhh…I walked?" Xellos said unsurely.

"You don't remember?"

"No, I do. I just ran here."

"Why didn't you take a car?"

"Car accident on the way here, which is why I was late coming to help save you….I'm sorry…I failed…." Xellos put his head down and rested his forehead on the tops of his knees that were bent upwards with his feet on the seat. Marth giggled softly at this image.

"Well are you alright?" Marth asked and patted him on the head.

"Yeah, but the other driver wasn't. I think he spilled hot coffee on his crotch!" Xellos perked up again with a chuckle.

"Well somehow I doubt you'd manage to get yourself killed anyways. You never seem to die." Marth said, but Xellos wasn't sure if it was a compliment or an insult.

"Hey, since my bike is trashed, and lying out in the highway in pieces, wanna drive me to where I was gonna go after this?" Xellos asked as he pulled out his cell phone and texted someone.

"Uhh, sure. Where were you headed?"

"The same place as last time." Xellos chirped.

"Last time?" Marth blinked in confusion.

"The coffee shop."

"Ohh okay."

"So I heard some shit went down between you and Roy at the hospital." Xellos said casually.

"Wait, that **just **happened. How do you already know?" Marth asked as he gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"Roy called me and bitched at me, he thinks it's my fault….." he sighed.

"Oh good god….what is he thinking?" Marth slumped in his seat, Roy was a dope.

Once at the coffee shop Xellos hopped out of the car and Marth waved goodbye to him, but Xellos grabbed his arm. After several minutes of bickering back and forth, Marth finally agreed to come inside. They're all seated, but this time there's a new quest on board…

"Roy?" Marth gasped out when he saw the red head sitting between Saiya and Suzaku.

"Yeah, we need to talk." His voice was dangerously low. Marth knew this tone and it meant he was _**pissed off**_.

"Indeed, we do." Marth sat down directly across from him and Xellos sat beside Marth.

"I wanna get one thing straight, at the hospital when you said _I don't need you_, was that your way of breaking up with me?" Roy's voice dropped in anger significantly and now had a softer, sadder tone.

"N-no! Of course not! I was just stating that I don't need to be around you twenty four-seven for protection. Yeah I got kidnapped, but he had a gun. What could you of possibly done?" Marth explained and then averted his eyes away from him.

There was complete silence between everyone except Mine who offered to grab everyone's drink. She came back and everyone was still dead silent. The only thing that'd changed was Xellos and Roy were in a death-staring-match.

"I see as though….okay this just isn't working! Roy, you confronted us for help. Are you just going to sit there and stare at him until he explodes or are you going to ask what you came here to ask him?" Mine screeched with her hands on her hips.

"I-…I can't do it now….He won't even fucking look me in the eye!" Roy exclaimed as he slammed his fist down on the table making everyone's drink's slosh around. Marth turned slowly to face him, but this time without fear or any soft emotions.

"_**What exactly are you trying to ask me, Roy?" **_Marth's voice was a thousand times lower and darker than Roy's was; he'd never heard Marth so angry before. Roy could feel the anxiety and fear welling up inside of his chest and begin to spread up to his neck. That feeling of terror that grasps ahold of your neck and strangles you was now creeping up Roy's spine. Marth was like an evil monster from hell when he was mad.

'_It's now or never apparently.'_ Roy thought as he braced himself for the worst.

"Marth, are you cheating on me?" Roy's voice was whimpering and he looked like he was ready to cry.

"Huh…?" was all Marth got out.

"Are you cheating on me…with **that monster**?" Roy repeated, but this time he pointed at Xellos.

"Nope. As much as I wish he was, he's not. Truth is-" Xellos was cut off by Roy throwing his hot coffee all over his face.

"I wasn't talking to you, fuckin' monster!" Roy spat at him.

Marth gasped, stood up and backed away from the table.

"Roy, what the fuck is wrong with you? When I bashed your head in with that lamp for raping me, did I knock a screw loose?" Marth asked in absolute disgust for him.

"Y-you…..wait, you said….Are you trying to say that I got this head injury from _you_?" Roy asked as he touched the fabric of the head bandages. Marth just stood there with tears forming in his eyes.

"Yeah, I….I gotta go.." Marth ran out of the coffee shop and got in his car. He turned it on and sped out of the parking lot as fast as possible. He drove down the highway and slowed his speed as to not get pulled over. He considered going back to the dorms, but Roy could easily find him there. He wound up choosing to go to pull into a dark alley somewhere in town. He sat in his car in the darkness and burst into tears for what seemed like nearly twenty minutes.

'_I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna end this.' _Marth thought as he meekly picked up his cell phone. Just as he picked it up, it began ringing. Roy's name came up on the caller ID and he answered it.

"Listen to me Roy we-"

"Marth, I'm sorry! You know I'm a fucking retard! I'm so sorry!" Marth could clearly tell that Roy was sobbing into the phone.

"How much more of your bullshit do you think I can take?" Marth asked sternly.

"I'm sorry, I'll stop. I just can't help it. Seeing you talk to Xellos, or even **think **about other men makes me crazy! I can't stand the thought of you with someone else! When you talk to other guys it makes me want to rip my hair out and set myself on fire!"

"Roy, where are you?" Marth sighed.

"In Saiya's car on the highway." Roy's sobbing was starting to slow down, but the chaotic emotions were still very evident in his voice.

"Tell her to pull into town, I'm between the Shamrock bar and the…leotard store?" Marth tried getting a glimpse of the nearby signs, but it was very dark outside.

They hung up and within minutes Roy was standing outside of Marth's car and Saiya drove off. Roy got into the passenger's side and sat down. They were silent for a few minutes, but Marth finally broke it.

"Why'd you throw coffee on Xellos?" was the first thing that Marth could think of to ask.

"He was talking about how much he wanted to have sex with you, and you know I hate it when men flirt with you." Roy said flatly, he seemed to have of finally calmed down.

"He was being silly, he wasn't trying to piss you off."

"If it's any reconciliation, I apologized to him before I left. He didn't even seem angry or anything, just oblivious." Roy snorted.

"He's never mad. I don't get it either. For the record I kissed him during spin the bottle…that's all that happened. I didn't even have a choice." Marth confessed. Roy was about to get angry again, but Marth put a hand over his mouth.

"I'm giving you an option now." Marth said then removed his hand.

"What's that?" Roy's eyes brows lifted in interest.

"You want to stay with me, right?" Marth asked with a completely even and serious tone.

"Yes! Of course!" Roy pleaded.

"I won't leave you on two conditions."

"Okay…"

"One, you take anger management classes or medication or _**something**_, because you're smothering me."

"Deal."

"Two, I can be friends with Xellos without you getting pissed off every time I talk to him."

Roy remained silent and frowned.

"Deal, or no deal, you have to choose."

"Uhh…case number four?" Roy snickered at his own joke. Marth sighed then giggled.

"Is case four yes or no?" Marth asked with a soft smile.

"Case number four is in here." Roy said as he pulled a small case out of his pocket. "When we were at the coffee shop, I figured you were too angry to answer, so I got nervous and asked something totally stupid. I wasn't even thinking that you were cheating on me really."

Marth was having heart failure at the sight of the small, black box that Roy was shoving in his direction.

"R-roy,….what is that? I-er….well uh….What the fuck are you doing?" Marth backed away in fear and confusion.

"Marth, will you marry me?" Roy asked in his sweetest, but not fake, voice. Marth's moth hung open slightly and his eyes laid upon the pristine diamond ring inside the box. A couple tears streaked down Marth cheeks, but he was able to answer.

"Yes, a thousand times yes!" Marth exclaimed and took the ring and put it on his finger.

With that said Marth reached over and pulled Roy over by the cheeks to face him and pushed their lips together. After well over five minutes of kissing, licking and heavy petting Marth's cellphone began ringing again. They scuffled around until they reached his phone and answered it.

"Hello?" Marth answered happily.

"Oh, you said delightful. I'm assuming you and Roy patched things up." Zelda said.

"Better than that, he proposed!" Marth squealed like a twelve year old girl at a concert. Roy found it obnoxiously adorable, Zelda found it painful. Her ears began ringing and thought she'd misheard him.

"Did you just say…proposed?" she asked just to make sure.

"Yeah!" Marth giggled.

"Oh my god! Did you accept?" she asked.

"Uhh…duuurrrp le hurrr yeah!" he said sarcastically.

"Holy shit! When will you guys be home?" Zelda asked as she jumped up and down. Everyone in the dorm looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"Did you win the lottery Zelda?" Peach asked from the couch.

"No! Marth and Roy are engaged now!" she squealed and everyone in the room was sent into an uproar. Luckily Zelda had hung up or Marth would have of gotten embarrassed.

"Wait, weren't they _**just **_fighting?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah, but obviously they made up! They said they won't be home for a couple hours because they're gonna go celebrate. We need to throw a party for them when they get back!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Sweet! Another party! Hey Xellos! Are you gonna play bartender?" Zelda asked happily, then frowned when she remembered. She had forgotten that he fancied Marth and that he had just gotten home from Roy dumping coffee all over him.

"Guess I have no choice, do I?" Xellos chuckled as he pulled the towel off of his head. He had taken a shower as soon as he got home.

Marth and Roy would of gone out for dinner, but Marth was still in his tattered ballroom dress and Roy was in a hospital gown, pants and hospital slippers.

"Did you at least _check-out _of the hospital?" Marth asked.

"Yes! They said it was okay if I got out two days early. Apparently in my last exam they said I was healing quickly."

"Well that's good. Since we can't go anywhere fancy, wanna go through a drive-through and pretend it's romantic?" Marth suggested as he drove around town.

"Suuuuuure, as long as it's either Taco Bell or KFC!" Roy said cheerfully. Marth laughed at his renewed vigor.

They ate at the parking lot of Taco Bell while talking about their classes at Smash U and their wedding. They agreed that next summer or next year was the best time for a wedding. After they finished eating they got back into the car and drove back to the dorms where the others laid in wait for them. They parked and got out of the car, but as they were walking up to the door they met up with Dark who was smoking a cigarette.

"Yo, you can't go in yet." He said casually.

"Why not?" Marth asked.

"Gotta give the password!" Dark smirked.

"Listen you….we're tired, we need to change clothes and I wanna see what my room looks like, so back off creeper!" Roy hissed.

"Roy chill, it's just Dark. You remember Link right? Well this is his evil twin, Dark!" Marth said enthusiastically.

"Oh my god…oh god…I thought he looked a _**little **_familiar! Why didn't Link ever tell us he had a twin?" Roy inched his face closer to Dark's to examine him better.

"I'm not sure, but as far as I know they don't' really get along…" Marth giggled at the sight fo Roy wrinkling his nose at Dark.

"_**Pass…..word.**_" Dark repeated sinisterly.

"Please?" Roy asked.

"Nope." Dark grinned.

"Open says a me?" Roy asked, this time with a less serious tone.

"Incorrect." Dark crossed his arms.

"Aikotoba?" Roy said slickly.

"What?" Dark's grin fell.

"Aren't you Japanese?" Roy gave him a questionable look.

"Yes…." Dark's elven ears drooped a little at his remark.

"Well that was Japanese for 'password', how could you now know that?" Roy pointed a finger accusingly.

"I-I.,….Marth who is he? Who is this Irish fucktard?" Dark frowned.

"My boyfriend, Roy…." Marht sighed.

"You mean fiancé now!" Roy corrected him. Dark did a fake gasp.

"You're cheating on me Marth?" Dark turned his head away dramatically.

"WHAT?" Roy screeched.

"He's joking, if you've known Link for as long as you have then you can imagine what his evil twin is like…" Marth grabbed Roy by the arm and tried to pull him around to the front door.

"Wait!" Dark exclaimed and ran in front of the door blocking them. "You can't go in without the password! Daisy's orders!"

"I didn't know that the dorm was password protected." Roy said.

"It's not, he's fucking with us. Dark, what's going on?" Marth crossed his arms.

"Uhhh….one sec!" Dark opened the door and slipped inside then closed and locked it.

"Pssst! Daisy! They're here!" he hissed. Daisy's eyes nearly popped out of her skull.

"Okay, stall them for another sixty seconds! Then they can come in!" She instructed him and he nodded. He slipped back out the door where Marth and Roy were standing there expectantly.

"What's going on in there? Did Vaati set the house on fire?" Marth asked irritatedly.

"No." Dark scratched the back of his head.

'_Fifty eight…fifty seven….fifty six…'_

"Did Luigi shave his mustache for Daisy, cut his jugular vein and bleed to death and there are cops everywhere inside?" Marth tried to guess again.

"Uhhh…noo…."

'_Fory seven….forty fix….forty five…'_

"Okay, how many people are drunk, naked and passed out on the floor?" Marth began tapping his foot.

'_Forty…'_

"No…"

"Then did Captain Falcon rape Vaati and now his dead corpse is laying on the kitchen counter?"

'_Thirty two…'_

"Uhh..that did happen earlier, but Captain Falcon lived. Guess again!"

'_twenty five….'_

"Okay uhmm…" Marht began thinking.

"What the fuck goes on in this dorm?" Roy asked with a frightful expression. He wasn't sure if he wanted to live here or not.

"Uh…you should **totally **have of been here for the IBP!" Dark grinned.

'_twelve…eleven….B4….O69…..N42….trois….deux…'_

"IBP?" Roy blinked.

"Ice-Breaker Party, it's the craziest party you could possibly have without drugs." Marht explained.

'_five…..four…'_

"Oh, I see…Well can we go in now?" Roy asked.

'_three….two…..ow, my ass hurts…..one!'_

"Why most certainly!" Dark opened the door and allowed them to walk inside.

"_**SURPRISE ENGAGMENT PARTY!" **_everyone shouted. Roy stumbled backwards into Marth and nearly fell over, but Marth on the other hand saw this coming and wasn't surprised.

"So this is Roy, right?" Daisy asked as she inspected the red head.

"I've always wondered what he looked like. He's kind of a ginger…" Link said with a finger on his chin as he looked Roy up and down.

"You know who I am you fucktard!" Roy hissed at Link. Link was shoved out of the way by Zelda and she greeted Roy. Soon everyone was surrounding the two and Roy felt clausterphobic.

"Okay, me and Roy are tired and need t ochange clothes, take a shower, et cetera and we're leaving now. Thank you for the….surprise, but we're very tired!" Marth said nervously and pushed Roy down the hall and into their room.

"Well, the whole reason for the party just went to bed…." Dark frowned.

"PARTY TIME!" Daisy shouted and on command everyone began their crazy party routines.

"Sorry you had to be introduced like that." Marth laughed.

"It's okay, I get the feeling that this place never has any dull moments." Roy said as he stripped himself of his hospital clothing.

"What're you doing?" Marth asked as he grabbed a towel from the rack.

"Going to take a shower." Roy said.

"Well…..the showers are out there, not in the room. Put your clothes back on and I'll show you where the baths are." Marth instructed him and Roy sighed then put his clothes back on. Marth tossed him a towel and a fresh change of clothes and he lead him to the bathrooms.

Once inside they took a steamy shower together. By steamy, I mean _really steamy_ shower. Marth's back was pressed up against the wall with Roy holding him up. Their bodies pressed together and enjoyed each other's company for the first time in nearly a week.

"Welcome home Roy." Marth said then gave him one last kiss on the lips.

"Glad to be back….er….here finally." He chuckled softly.

After their shower they changed into their clothes and joined the party. Everyone seemingly forgot why they were partying, but Marth and Roy didn't care, they danced, sang karaoke miserably and played chicken in the pool anyways.

_**LK: Ta da! See, I told you it'd be a good chapter! On another note, this fanfic will be updated once a week on Fridays. The 1KFF (one thousand fanfics) has started and there's an entire website dedicated to it! If you go to my profile you can find out when the next updates are and how to get to the website. (There's a link to it there.) You can also request a commission!**_

P.S. If you see any spelling mistakes….I'm terribly sorry! I will one day come back and correct all of these! When I have time to that is…


End file.
